Mi Bella Descarada
by Himesama506
Summary: Natsuki una joven universitaria a la que le cambia la vida el dia en que conoce a cierta castaña misteriosa que carga un pasado doloso y que se convertira en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la mas joven e inocente
1. Mi Bella Descarada

Hola gente ... esta es mi primera historia ya la habia publicado en la difunta coyuhi pero quedo inconclusa asi que la retome para compartirla como se debe por aca..

La trama de la historia va sobre una Pelicula coreana que mire en su momento pero que le agregue un giro de mi retorcida imaginacion.

Ya saben los personajes no son mios en su mayoria son de Sunrise..

Gracias por darnos tan hermosa pareja. Sin mas espero les guste y me ayuden a mejorar.

CAP 1 ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO

Aquí estoy dos años después, justo como acordamos esa vez para desenterrar aquella capsula en la que guardamos nuestros sentimientos y a pesar de que estoy aquí sola, siento como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado, es curioso cómo se presentan las cosas en la vida, a tus veintitantos crees que nada te puede afectar, te sientes invencible ante la adversidad, si tan solo la vida no se hubiese empeñado hace casi tres años a demostrarme lo contrario cuando la conocí.

Era una noche fría en la cuidad y había tenido un día difícil en la facultad, los parciales fueron fatales y el pensar que tendría que estudiar de mas para los finales me hacía sufrir, así que me tendré que sacar el stress anticipado tomando unas copas con mis amigos en el bar, de repente suena mi teléfono

-Alo..!!! he... si mamá ya casi término, si la asignación, ejem estaba muy difícil, gracias a mi la terminamos (la reacción de mi pandilla no se hizo esperar) gritos y jalones vinieron de todas partes, trate de silenciarlos como si tal cosa fuera esperar.

-Que...? No mamá, no estoy tonteando en ninguna cantina, como puedes pensar eso de mi...? Yo que siempre he hecho todo por complace, diciendo aquello en tono indignada mientras recuerdo lo que sufría en la escuela con las calificaciones en 6 años, mis promedios nunca bajaron pero tampoco subieron, recuerdo a mi padre decir que en mi, la inteligencia era como un tesoro pirata, valioso suponia ante mi padre a lo que el no tardada en agregar atestando un golpe en mi cabeza.

-No es lo que estas pensando idiota..!! Escondido, como tesoro pirata, riendo a carcajadas mientras lo decia mirandome con desdén... Ya sabía que cuando se trataba de estudiar a nadie engañaba.

\- He...? Prosiguiendo en la llamada... Mi tía quiere verme, Ah... pues eso es fácil que busque la foto de la reunión familiar del año pasado o de plano en el Facebook aunque ni piense que le voy a aceptar la solicitud (al otro lado ya mi madre vociferaba)

\- Oí... madre como me dices así...? Además ya sabes que no me gusta visitar a la tía desde que está sola se pone muy melosa y me da esos besos pegajosos que Whuácala (no importa lo que diga mi madre no entendera razones)

\- Ya mamá no soy insensible pero... Si ya sé que aquel.. (Silencio mis palabras con la llegada de un recuerdo dolozo) se que se siente sola y un poco de mi compañia no le viene mal, soy su unico recuerdo feliz de aquellos tiempos pero entiende que a mi no me gusta ir (ocultando el hecho de que tampoco me hace bien ir) Además porque tengo yo que ir a verla, ve tú, es tu hermana (diciendo aquello para cambiar el tono de la conversación)

\- Mamá no me digas así o es que no soy tu hija(intentando bromear con ella pero se lo que me espera)

Está bien iré a verla, sí..? Si ya me voy si igual adiós.

Pienso detenidamente por un momento y en cuantos mis pensamientos me aterrizan los gritos de mis amigos..

\- Oí... la subyugada hija prodiga, (sus burlas se hicieron en el lugar)

\- Ya imbéciles no molesten, mejor me voy ya, a que perder más tiempo con ustedes (sus ridiculas voces con tonos etilicos me molestan)

-Ya Natsuki que mal humor tienes, si no se te puede dar una broma (mi amigo, el mas ebrio hablandole a una botella)

\- No idiotas conmigo no se bromea, mientras me dirijo a la puerta y antes de salir les dedico unas últimas palabras,

\- Estúpidos...!!!! (mientras azoto la puerta al salir)

Algunos les parecerá impropio que una chica este sola con un grupo de hombres a estas horas y sobre todo en un lugar como ese pero que le voy a hacer, me gusta el lugar y son los únicos amigos que tengo, si oyeron bien amigos porque la verdad tengo pocas amigas y es porque me cuesta relacionarme con ellas al menos para ese tipo de relación aparte me han dado una fama de maleante que todas las chicas de la facultad me huyen pero no es culpa mía es de mis padres ellos siempre quisieron tener un hijo varón y pues nací yo y así fue tal cual que me criaron, fue hasta que entre en la pubertad que paso lo inevitable y tuve que hacerme a la idea de que no era como los demás niños ya que los niños no tenían pechos bueno con excepción de los obesos, esos tenian y hasta mas que yo... así que aquello fue sumamente traumante para mí, pero dejando ese hecho de lado me gusta lo que soy ahora, uno más de los chicos, con ellos me siento aceptada, como en mi elemento, puedo ser tal cual sin temor a criticas ni represalias, soy igual o mejor que ellos, me destacó en deportes y me gustan la velocidad, la adrenalina y claro esta las mujeres hermosas y eso es gracias a la naturaleza que fue sabia y benevolente conmigo, me dio el instinto, liderazgo de macho alfa y una belleza que aunque este mal decirlo única, hubo un tiempo en que intente ser como mi madre pero la verdad el papel de mujer sumisa y delicada nunca me vino bien.

Así que salgo del bar y me dirijo al metro, mi chamarra de cuero me proporciona el calor necesario para soportar el gélido camino eso y unos cuántos shots de vodka que ya se encuentra en mi torrente sanguíneo y que ya causan un efecto narcótico a mi cansado cerebro dándole un poco de aire relajado incluso hasta feliz me siento.

Dios porque tarda tanto el metro, que se piensan que los usuarios no tenemos más opción que esperar a que lleguen además es de noche y hace frío es algo inhumano hacernos esperar así, voy a hacer cien cartas de quejas y las llevar a que la firmen en la facultad que se piensan y todo esto lo tengo que soportar solo porque mi adorada Ducatti entró en el taller.

Y entonces allí estaba ella, justo en el filo de la zona de riesgo del andén, era una mujer preciosa de silueta esbelta y castaño cabello que se encontraba un tanto alborotado y desperdigado por su cara, estaba elegantemente vestida pero su vestuario se encontraba un tanto desordenado, su falda se encontraba torcida y su blusa salía por un lado de su falda, se tambaleada sin césar era más que evidente que estaba ebria, lo cual me causaba curiosidad, que podría llevar a una mujer tan bella a tomar de esa manera y mas aun sola, porque esta mas que claro que solo un idiota dejaria a una mujer en ese estado sola y mas aun tratandose de una asi.

El silbato se empieza a escuchar acercándose cada vez más y la mujer castaña no dejaba aquel peligroso sitio, aun tambaleante empecé a creer que caería sobre los rieles, el tren seguía acercándose y su pitillo era cada vez más incesante, la vi trastabillar y en lo único que podia pensar era:

\- Oh.. no se caerá..!!!

Y asi rápidamente de un par de zancadas llegue a ella y la atraje hacia atrás, en el sitio en donde debería haber esperado en un principio y casi sin notarlo la estaba abrazando.

\- Pero que diablos...? (actue por impulso) procedo a soltarla pero es entonces cuando noto esos hermosos ojos carmín que en mi vida hubiese visto algo igual bellaza unica que se opacaba tan solo por su apariencia, se notaban muertos casi marchitos, opacos y totalmente apagados, ojos tan hermosos no deberían sufrir tal suerte (pense algo triste)

\- Ara parece que te guste, cierto...? me vas a besar o qué? (Dijo como burlandose de mi)

-Queeee...? (Mi reaccion fue automática) seguro me descubrió como la miraba embobada.

A lo que agrego determinada:

-Por que si lo haces te golpeo!!!

Me sorprendio su reacción, lo cual me indigno, saben no soy ninguna pervertida...

-Así agradeces...? te acabó de salvar la vida malagradecida, di la vuelta y entre al vagón, claro por demás disgustada..

-Uff...! que mujer mas odiosa, eso me gano por intentar ser gente, al menos esta a salvo asi que quedará como mi buena acción del día, por suerte se encuentra un tanto vacío el vagón, a lo que mi satisfaccion por encontrar el lugar vacio se anulo en segundos al mirar entrar a la bella ebria tras de mi.

-Calma Natsuki el lugar esta vacio asi que al menos no se sentara a mi lado, algo de suerte esta contigo aunque no mucha ya que se sento frente a ti no es gran cosa salvo que no deja de mirarme, aunque su vista este un tanto pérdida se que me esta mirando.

Es determinada, intenta levantarse y peor aun caminar ebria en un vagon en movimiento, tiene sus meritos por intentarlo si acaso pero porque ..?

Porque viene hacia mi y porque me mira de esa manera..!!! Ya me estoy empezando a asustar.. Trastabilla y cae por suerte, aunque no tanta porque a su paso a tumbado al suelo a ese caballero y las bolsas de esa señora.

Santo cielo que golpe se han dado !!!! Natsuki el asunto no es contigo, asi que hazte la desentendida ya has ayudado mucho a esa malagradecida... miro al piso tratando de hacerla pensar que no la he visto para que así siga de lado, supongo que tal táctica no funciona ya que miro sus zapatos frente a los míos, ya no podré escapar, levanto la mirada y la encuentro delante de mi apoyada en una barra de soporte evitando caer, y es entonces entonces cometo mi primer error, enfocar la vista en sus ojos, esos preciosísimos ojos.

\- Amorcito podrías..? Me dice mientras extiende su mano para asirse a mí pero para mí fortuna no alcanza a decir más, cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Los demás pasajeros cuchichiaban asombrados, lo cual termino de entender en momentos y caigo en razón... esperen un momento me llamó amorcito ...?


	2. Encuentro Desafortunado Cap 1-2

Esperen un momento, me llamo amorcito..?

Una voz raquítica pero llena de autoridad es lo unico que mis pensamientos dejan escuchar...

-Qué esperas muchacha ayúdala, me dijo la señora que luchaba por recoger todas sus cosas del vagón que insistía rodarle sus manzanas de un lado a otro.

-Espere un momento señora ella no viene contigo, ni siquiera la conozco..! Exclamo tratando de sonar mas que convencida pero bien que daria por conocerla.

\- Te dijo amorcito, yo lo escuche.. Dijo sin reparo la anciana apurandose en agregar, estaban juntas afuera esperando el tren yo las vi, a lo que apuro un regaño, a ver dime qué clase de educación te han inculcado jovencita, solo porque un amigo te da problemas no lo dejas abandonado en el primer sitio que caiga deberías cuidarla mejor, si sabes que no debe tomar no le des alcohol o es que acaso planeas aprovecharte de ella, tal regaño calo en mi, ahora ayúdala y luego me podrías ayudar a recoger este desastre, vamos que esperas..?

Nada que hacer levante a la chica y la coloque acostada en un asiento y tras casi tres minutos de corretearle las manzanas a la anciana habíamos llegado a la última parada ahora es cuando lo dificil se alza pensar... ahora qué hago con esta mujer, no me queda opción y deberé hacerme responsable de ella pero ni siquiera se quién es u donde vive, no tiene gran cosa en su bolso salvo un poco de dinero, su celular y sus llaves, así que su ID debe estar en alguno de sus bolsillos los cuales no pienso tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia no quiero pretextos para posibles malos entendidos lastimosamente lo mas dificil que es lo que pareciera mas facil no lo puedo hacer, llevarla a casa, mamá me mataría si llevo a una mujer en este estado, además pensaría que fue mi culpa y terminaría con la escoba en la cabeza, bueno lo único que se me ocurre ahora es llevarla a un motel para que pase la noche allí así que arriba ebria durmiente debemos movernos.

A como pude logré acomodarla sobre mi espalda y empezamos a andar.

Maldición existen cientos de moteles baratos en todas partes prácticamente cada dos calles hay uno y donde están cuando los necesitas, si será posible llevo ya 20 minuntos caminando con esta mujer en la espalda y no encuentro ninguno, estoy a punto de renunciar y dormir en cualquier banqueta de repente ante mi malestar como caído del cielo... Escuche en mi cabeza un coro de aleluyas cantado por las voces mas angelicales... allí estaba "motel el edén", ese nombre tiene que ser broma, estaba más que claro que para mí eso era exactamente pues tras cargar a aquella mujer por 20 minutos había acabado toda sudada y llena de babas de borracha, será el karma bueno como sea me registrare en la "recepción" para dejarla cuanto antes en la cama y salir huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel lugar.

Es entonces un viejo con cara de maniático, el típico enfermo mental del que cuenta la leyenda urbana llena su matadero de cámaras para ver la acción de la cual carece pues siendo tan feo no tiene otra opción que frecuentar a su unica amiga derecha pues es la única que no se le puede resistir a menos que fuera manco.

Nos mira y su sola reacción lo delata.. Parecia como si un escalofrio lo recorriera al ver a la bella e inconsiente castaña en mi espalda... Abrio su boca y un bufido salio de ella.

\- Uff traes muerta a tu amorcito..? Despues de tal reaccion es mas que obvio que seria un error dejarla alli, pero que mas puedo hacer necesito descansar, mi agilidad mental me abandona en momentos precisos asi que solo alcance a decir lo primero que me vino en mente...

\- Ah... si es muestra luna de miel y se excedió un poco solo deme una habitación, preferí seguir el juego, no se hasta donde podria llegar una mente retorcida a lo cual me respondio...

\- Y cual quieres jovencita?

-Pues de la más barata… afirme de inmediato.

-Uhy... que tacaña y en la luna de miel… tal comentario me enfado digo aun hay una reputación que cuidar mas alla del edén cierto..?

-A usted que le importa cuánto es?

\- 4000 yenes ? Respondio frotandose las manos...

-Que esa es la más barata?

Digo no es tacaña es que si no recuerdan vengo saliendo de un bar .

-Así es preciosura… juro que me parecio verlo lamerse los labios mientras lo dice...

-Oiga cuide sus palabras, no soy preciosura de nadie menos de usted

-Uhy... que delicada, agrego risueño.

-Si así es y ya deme las llaves no ve que estoy apurada, replique molesta.

-Disculpeme no quise enfadarla aunque no se porque tanto apuro si ella no ira a ningun lado... Dice mientras hacia un ademan con sus caderas al que Dios sabe no quise atender y agrego, aquí tiene la tercera en el tercer piso

\- Demonios..!! Queeee...? tercer piso..? No me diga que es más barato el tercer piso, no pudo darme una en el primero..?

-Bueno si pude pero en sus circunstancias el primer piso es VIP.

Maldito viejo enfermo ojalá se le carcoma el cerebro y se quedé ciego, voy maldiciéndolo mientras subo las escaleras, al fin diviso la puerta que a duras penas abro y mirando la cama la arrojo sin reparos, debo admitir que no fui nada delicada, aún estoy tratando de recuperar el aire que perdí, suerte que poseo buena condición de lo contrario no hubiera podido llegar, si yo no hubiese estado allí, probablemente esa pobre chica hubiera amanecido en la banca de la estación, quizás algo malo pudo haberle ocurrido, no... después de todo no soy tan mala persona como para permitir que eso le pasará a una chica tan linda porque si la miras bien quitando el problema que tiene con la bebida es hermosa, su cuerpo era perfectamente proporcionado, su piel blanca un tanto bronceada y tan suave como la más fina seda, como lo sé bueno porque estoy retirando sus cabellos rebeldes del rostro, que tristeza puede ser tan grande como para querer ahogarse en ellas, que sufrimiento tan profundo debe de tener en su alma que la aflija a tal punto, no sé qué sea pero me hace querer ayudarla, maldito corazón de pollo, Natsuki esto es muy grueso y no me conviene complicarme, así que es una lástima pero allí quedas bella desconocida pero antes me daré un baño esta mujer me dejo apestando a alcohol y si llego así a casa, mamá me mata.

Me desnudo para entrar a la ducha y me percato de un celular sonando claramente no es el mío sino el de ella, recordé que estaba en su bolso, quien la podrá llamar a esta hora son más de las 11 pm serán sus padres deben de estar preocupados, cierto..?

Maldito corazón no me hagas esto, tu sigue en lo tuyo y salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible, si fuera mi madre estaría igual de preocupada, verdad..?

Ahhh... mierda tendré que contestar, la toalla..? Una toalla..? donde carajos están las toallas, que idiota no traje ninguna conmigo, sin toalla no puedo salir del baño, al menos en el orden logico de las cosas pero ten en cuenta Natsuki que esa chica está profundamente dormida ni un terremoto la despertaría ni cuenta se dará, hablarme a mi misma muchas veces no ayuda pero quizas esta vez tenga razon asi que bueno ni modo voy caminando de cuclillas y como si fuera posible intentaba tapar mis partes nobles con mis manos, un poco de espuma me ayudaba de algo, me arrodillo para sentarme frente a la mesa de noche y busco en su bolso hasta encontrar el dichoso aparato que no dejaba de sonar, contestando inmediato.

\- Alo...?, he..? Shizuru..? Asi que ese es su nombre, pienso un instante a lo que la voz en el auricular me trae de vuelta, señora no me grite, es que sinceramente no la conozco, ahh.. si entonces si es ella, que..,? que se la pase... Mnnn me temo que no se va a poder señora , ha eso es porque esta inconsciente, es que tomo mucho aparte creo que se golpeo un poco en el camino acá, apenas alcance a meterla a la cama, (ahora entiendo esa necedad de mamá cuando me dice que debo pensar antes de hablar) si aquí está junto a mí, he.. en dónde..? he... en el motel el edén, alo..? alo...? aloooo..? creo que se le corto la llamada, me lo dijo el tono muerto del telefono, no me percate que eso pasaria debi suponerlo por como me hablo la mujer al otro lado de la bocina, claramente esta angustiada pero ya veo de donde sale esta chica tan malagradecida pero bueno ni al caso al menos ahora saben que está a salvo y no tirada en una banqueta fría en la calle a merced de algún loco, ahora se su nombre, Shizuru... ese nombre es muy hermoso, hace juego con su rostro, pero que hago tonteando, vamos kuga despierta de una vez para ver si me largo a mi casa, así que tomé una toalla ya que no pensaba salir nuevamente sin ropa, tarde aproximadamente 15 minutos en terminar de ducharme mientras lo hacía escuche un ruido como un retumbo, me pareció extraño pero no le tome importancia, ya lista habiendo erradicado todo el sudor y el olor a alcohol en mí y con mi cuerpecito debidamente cubierto con la toalla salí del baño y encuentro a aquella belleza en el suelo, aquel ruido había sido ella que había caído de la cama, será que la dejo allí .? era tentada por el hecho pero me jacto de ser muy caballerosa si es que tal adjetivo existe, intentó levantarla en brazos pero está totalmente flácida, no la puedo sostener se escurría como un puñado de arena en las manos, Mujer quédate quieta, intentando ingeniármelas, la logre sujetar detrás de sus hombros levantándola desde bajo de sus brazos, pero entonces otro sonido muy escandaloso se empieza a hacer llegando poco a poco al lugar

-Que es ese ruido suena como una estampida dirigiéndose justo a nuestra habitación.


	3. Encuentro Desafortunado Cap 1-3

_Hola gente, quiero agradecer la acogida que ha teniado la historia, de verdad eso me es muy agradable y prometo recompensar su tiempo en hacer una historia agradable...ya saben como siempre, corrijanme si es necesario, que ya descubri como hacer los capitulos mas largos y pues a darle..._

 _Cap. 1.3 Encuentro Desafortunado_

-Que es ese ruido suena como una estampida dirigiéndose justo a nuestra habitación, de un golpe la puerta cayo y me vi rodeada de policías todos apuntándome con unas extrañas pistolas.

\- Policía de la cuidad levante las manos, esto en verdad tiene que ser una broma, levante las manos de inmediato

-Señores oficiales esto no es lo que parece yo puedo explicarlo.

\- Ya tendrá tiempo de hacerlo en la comisaria por lo pronto levante las manos de una vez y no intenté nada extraño

-Pero oficial es que yo, intentanto explicarme insisto en mi defensa..

-No lo repetiré nuevamente señorita.. Me dijo con autoridad el oficial a lo que me hizo disuadir de mi defensa legal.

\- Está bien... está bien ...las manos arriba, ya aquí están véalas ya, estaba asustada debía admitirlo me tomaron por sorpresa y ya que mi situación era demasiado comprometedora en ese momento no asocié que al levantar las manos la chica se caería de igual forma en que lo hizo mi toalla pero con la diferencia en que aquella endeble chica cayó de cara a la cama y por extraño que pareciera sus piernas se mantuvieron rígidas colocándola en una posición vulnerable claro si yo hubiera sido hombre, imaginen la cara de idiota que debí tener al sentir su retaguardia chocar contra mi entrepierna , sentí una electricidad recorrerme, había sido producto de aquel voluptuoso trasero que tenía al frente, mas era algo totalmente diferente, si era electricidad pero no de ese tipo sino del tipo que te proporciona las pistolas de 220 voltios de los polis y les recuerdo que fui el perfecto conductor ya que venia saliendo del baño, en segundos todos se puso negro he inevitablemente me desmaye, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente no lo es solo que desperté en la celda de una comisaria, pueden creerlo la cantidad de mala suerte que me había caído encima gracias a esa mujer, no y la que me faltaba por llegar, porque tales desgracias nunca vienen solas, esa fue la primera vez que dormí en una cárcel por Shizuru, me pregunto si será la última..?

 _Hasta aca el primer Capitulo gente, lamento haber tenido que hacerlo en 3 partes pero aun no ubico bien las cosas en esta app jajaja me come la tecnologia, en fin espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero comentarios y consejos._


	4. Cap 2

Cap. 2 Edén otra vez

  
  


El ruido incesante me despierta son parloteos a mi alrededor

\- Hey..!! Hey..!! Oye..? Niña bonita que no piensas despertarte, mira que ese es el catre del jefe.

  
  


\- Mnn jefe, de que diablos hablan, en donde estoy.? Poco a poco la lucidez va llegando a mi y es entonces que recuerdo todo y de un movimiento me reincorporo levantandome cual rayo de aquel roñoso colchón.

-Capitán sáqueme de aquí, todo ha sido un malentendido, sosteniendo mi inocensia grito a todo pulmón.

-Malentendido dices..? Exclama incredulo y se carcajea agregando...

-Ahora así le dicen? Un malentendido..?

\- Pues si, así fue, yo soy inocente, yo no debo estar aquí y tan pronto como terminar aquella frase de una esquina un tanto oscura salió una figura un tanto lúgubre que me hizo helar los huesos.

-Así que eres inocente no..? o sea que nosotros no lo somos, es lo que estas queriendo decir? Que somos unos vulgares ladrones por eso estamos aquí no..?

\- De repente me vi rodeada por 4 mujeres que le provocarían pavor a cualquiera y claro que yo no era la excepción aún mas en aquella situación.

-No yo no he dicho tal cosa, replico timidamente y casi temblando.

-Ah no y haber dime porque estás aquí? Casta palomita..? Dijo en tono burlista.

-Yo la verdad no lo sé... Aun sin caer en cuenta de lo que hubiese ocurrido.

\- Dicen que violó a una joven jefe..! interrumpiéndo la más fea y desgarbada de todas mi alegato pobre de inocencia.

\- No, eso no es así ya les dije que fue un malentendido... Rezando en mis adentros por que me creyeran, ya saben lo que les pasa en prision a los violadores..?

-Asi que con que esas tenemos te gusta aprovecharte de las chicas indefensas no asi..? Agregando ... además te gusta tomar cosas a la fuerza no es verdad..?

-Ehhhh...!!! Que a que viene eso si yo no... A lo que continua con su acusatoria

-Si flaca mira trae puestas mis botas, (mientras me rodeaban con muecas maliciosas)

-No..!! No..!! No...!! pero no que hacen déjenme, guardias..!! auxilio..!! socorro me roban..!!! ayudaaaaaa!!! Mis gritos fueron en vano ya que me inmovilizaron entre todas y me desprendieron de mis preciadas pertenencias..

Después de unos tantos forcejeos logré conservar mis pantalones y mi blusa, los elementos minimos para evitar la desnudez.. Ya me habia despedido de mis botas, mi chaqueta de cuero, cinturón favorito y por supuesto mi billetera que habia desaparecido mucha antes de que yo despertará.

Alli en esa fria y humeda celda me senti totalmente desvalida deseaba que todo aquello hubiese sido un mal sueño pero muy al contrario no acabada y me obligaba a pensar que pronto acabaria con dicha pesadilla.

Despues de pasar toda la madrugada en la cárcel me soltaron a pocos minutos del alba, el alegato fue por falta de pruebas ya que la afectada no interpuso el debido proceso. 

Asi que salí de aquel lugar maldiciendo mi suerte y a aquella mujer por haberse metido en mi vida, si escucharon bien porque después de aquella noche ya no podría dejar de pensar en ella y no por tantas molestias que se aprontaron a mi por su culpa sino mas por la molestia en mi pecho esa que mi cabeza revuelve una y otra vez en mis pensamientos, esa que fue capaz de transmitirme con la tristeza profunda en sus ojos, esa inquitud de saber porque...? Pienso mientras voy caminando lentamente sobre la grava que pincha mis pies descalzos y recuerdo que todo lo vivido esa noche no es mada comparado a lo que me espera, si ahora viene lo peor enfrentarme a mi madre, no dormí en casa, el solo simple hecho le molesta y mas aun si se entera que dormí en la cárcel o peor que no fui a ver a mi tía, resignarme a pedir disculpas no es opcion, no con mamá asi que es mejor no decirle nada.

Despues de un buen rato de caminar he llegado a casa, silenciosamente no veo moros en la costa, cual ninja me dirijo sigilosa a mi cuarto.

Ansió llegar a mi cama, anhelo sentir el suave colchón acariciando mi maltrecha espalda asi que subo las escaleras lentamente pero al llegar arriba escucho un ruido, me detengo y allí está al final del pasillo a escasos centímetros de la entrada a mi cuarto, aspirando la alfombra, tal vez no me escuche por el ruido de esta, tomó la perilla de la puerta, la giró lentamente, alucino al ver la reacción de mamá, alcanzó a escucharla pero esta mujer es un depredador, sus orejas se movieron un tanto de forma felina como indicando hacia donde venía el sonido se volteó y con solo mirar sus ojos ya sabía lo que se venía.

-Como te fue hija mía? mientras acaricia mi mejilla, tal reacción no es propia de ella en un dia de juerga nocturna ó sera que me he confundido de casa...? Trato de no pensar mucho ya que si me nota pensar mucho habra problemas.

-Mnnn bien mamá gracias... Por lo pronto me mantendre alerta con ella nunca se sabe.

-Y como esta la Tia? aun sin soltarme es mas su agarre es mas efucivo de lo comun asi que me apresuró a contestar.

\- Bien.. Esta bien de hecho.. 

\- Mnnnn... Solo eso mascullo mientras sentia clavarse sus uñas en mi brazo y agrego...

-En donde dormiste..? Porque tu tía llamó y dice que no fuiste (en ese momento trague grueso)

-En donde diablos te metiste buena para nada? En ese momento convirtiendo aquella caricia en un pellizco capaz de amputarme la mejilla y de la misma forma empezó a jalarme hacia la estancia.

\- Seguro andabas con tus amigotes esos otros inútiles igualitos que tu que solo para dolores de cabeza sirven... (Ahhh... !!! Mamá si tan solo supieras) dije aquello para mi.

-No mamá eso no es así, logrando escaparme de aquel agarré.

-Vuelve para acá Natsuki Kuga no he terminado contigo, mientras intentó bajar por las escaleras siento algo en mis pies enrredandolos, me ha lanzado la aspiradora, haciendome tropezar, cayendo ruedo por las escaleras hasta llegar abajo. 

(Uhhhy que daño, froto mi para apasiguar el dolor)

En cuestion de segundos mi madre ya estaba sobre mí, les dije que era un depredador cierto..?

\- Dios santo estas bien Natsuki? Claro no seria mi madre si no se asustase con tan aparatosa caida cierto..?

\- Si mamá estoy bien no fue nada no te preocupes, tampoco soy tan mala hija no fue para tanto.

\- Ah que alivio, dijo algo desahogada pero de lo que no me había percatado es que hacía con la escoba en la mano, el instinto me hizo reaccionar y de un salto me incorporé nuevamente para buscar el camino hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Si corre, afirmo con furia renovada en sus ojos, porque cuando termine contigo aprenderás a hacerme caso niña desobediente.

Yo corría con dificultad por el patio, producto de semejante caída, piensa Natsuki, debo buscar una forma de escapar sino pasaremos toda el día en esto, así que me dirijo al gran árbol de ginko que tenemos en el jardín y cuyas ramas se acercan a mi ventana, donde hallare mi salvación, por allí podré entrar pero como pierdo a mi madre, debo hacerlo o de lo contrario estará todo el día tocándome la puerta para no dejarme dormir asi que debo distraerla.

-Mamá ya sabes que no me gusta ir donde la tía, ella solo intenta buscarme novia (llevándola a perseguirme alrededor del árbol)

-Niña malagradecida da gracias a Dios que lo hace sino no tendrías oportunidad.

-Que poca fe me tiene Mamá, mientras trepo lo más rápido que puedo al árbol y desde arriba la miro aun dando vueltas, la engañe que fácil fue, rie victoriosamente para mi y entró a mi habitación por la ventana y escucho a mi madre darse cuenta de que el objeto de su enfado ya no estaba.

-Natsuki que te hiciste? no te escondas que va ser peor, espera a que te vea te vas a acordar de mí, con mamá no se juega...!!!! Lanzando un ultimo grito de enfado claudica en su objetivo y vuelve adentro.

Bueno esta es la historia de mi vida, nunca me ha ido bien con las mujeres, mi madre, mi tia e incluso con ella.. Las mujeres en mi pasado son mujeres abusivas pero quizas todo pueda cambiar, por que a pesar de todo lo malo de esa noche ella volvia a saltar en mi memoria y se indudablemente que ella es especial, allí acostada en mi cama no dejaba de pensarla, se ha hecho sitio, comiendo mi cabeza de a pocos y yo Natsuki Kuga, estudiante de ingeniería, gran deportista, graciosa y atractiva con una madre loca si pero eso es lo de menos, yo podría ser capaz de hacer la lucha por cualquier mujer que me interesaze incluso por cualquiera que no tan solo por el simple placer de lograrlo pero porque precisamente esta alcolica y desastroza me llamaba la atención, por que podia hacerme sentir estas cosas, esa chica solo da problemas y nada más que eso, no vale la molestia de intentarlo o si..?

Entonces mi teléfono sonó, número privado quien será?

-Aloooo? (Contesto algo agnóstica porque usualmente nadie me llama a esa hora pues todos saben que para mí el sueño es sagrado)

\- Quien eres imbécil? aquella voz me resultaba conocida, era ella, aquel chica.

\- Yo emn... pu.. pu.. pues ve.. ve.. verás, me reclame a mi misma el porque tartamudeaba.

\- Te espero a las 8 en la misma estación, entendiste? Directa y al grano en tono autoritario.

\- He si, está bien pero yo quería explicarte, que las cosas no son lo que parecen... Veras yo... No alcance a decir mas y el tono muerto del telefono me interrumpio...

-Colgó pero como puede ser tan maleducada, esa chica realmente me enerva ni al caso supongo que tendré que ir y explicarle personalmente, así que dormiré lo que quedaba de mañana pues pronto deberia ir a la universidad. 

Dormí unas cuantas horas me aliste y salí por donde entre por obvias razones, las clases pasaron normalmente, aburridas como siempre, salí a encontrarme con mis amigos al bar de siempre, no sé porque no pude comentarles lo sucedió la noche anterior quizás fue porque no quería sus burlas esa noche o tal vez porque esa mujer me resultada un completo misterio y quería saber en que estaba metida antes de poder siguiera hacer algo pero quizas en el fondo era que no quería contarles por el simple hecho de que aquella chica me buscaba solo a mí fue el destino no es así? pero que clase de destino cruel es este, la verdad no lo sé pero debo averiguarlo, Me largo de aquí faltan 15 minutos para las 8 tiempo justo para llegar a la estación, al llegar bajo las escaleras eléctricas y me detengo para empezar a buscarla, no me había percatado de que estaba justo a mi lado, llevaba ya tiempo alli, acechandome, analizando cada movimiento todo en total silencio, esa actitud, por que..? Intente analizarlo mas pero al mirarla de frente, asi, en ese momeneseya no pude discernir la realidad u el como cuestionar su accionar, deje de pensarlo al mirar lo hermosa que lucia, llena de vida totalmente distinta a la otra noche, se miraba radiante y hermosa y su vestimenta siempre tan formal le sentaba muy bien ese estilo, armando de valor junte unas cuantas palabras alcanzando a decir...

-Disculpa yo , ella volteó a verme y nuevamente me encontré con aquellos ojos carmesi que me habían cautivado.

\- Así que eres tú, dijo con enfado escudriñado con su mirar cada centimetro de mi.

-Si soy yo, timidamente lo dije, que risible pueden creerlo yo asi de esta forma, me apure y agregue

\- Solo vine aqui para...

\- Shhhh cállate y sígueme...Rudamente me dijo. 

En mi cabeza solo podia pensar... Que demonios le pasa a esta mujer que agresiva, será que está en sus días en fin será mejor seguirla ya que me tiene intrigada el motivo de su llamado.

Tras caminar varios minutos en completo silencio, me lleva a una cafetería o realmente no sé que era porque aquel lugar parecía ser una de las habitaciones de Willy wonka, dulces por todo lados, helados, chupetines, repostería glaseada en fin la maldición de un diabético, nos acercamos al mostrador y llama a la dependiente que nos saluda atentamente.

\- Buenas noches que van a querer, me mira de manera despectiva y me dice...

-Haber pide... Observandome con desden.

\- Sí bueno, no se tal vez un moka mokachino o un cherryfrape o tal vez un sweet sweet cherry pie o...? sentí su mano sobre mi hombro un tanto brusca (que puedo decir me encantan los dulces)

\- Dos tés por favor , ah....( volteando a verme con ojos que podrian partirme en dos) y tú los vas a pagar...

\- Heeee...??? Exclame tan solo.

\- Si muévete vamos a sentarnos... Me ordeno tasitamente lo cual me molesto ya que esta mujer si es una descarada no me conoce y me exige que pague, alli tienes tu primer strike Shizuru..

\- Haber cuéntame que fue lo que paso la otra noche..? Al parecer es mas la curiosidad que la incertidumbre asi que me apresto pronto a responder...

  
  


\- Bueno primero déjame presentarme yo soy... dejandome la palabra en la boca se adelanto y resito a cantarina voz.

\- Natsuki Kuga ya lo sé, en la delegación me dieron todos tus datos y además de otros detallitos que me contaron, mientras señalaba mi pecho.

-Queee...? pero como...?

\- Pues como que estabas desnuda en la habitación cuando te encontraron, además que con las manos en la masa. 

-Ara ara no me digas que ibas a aprovechar para hacerme esto y aquello conmigo...? Dijo con malicia divertida.

\- Queeee …? no, eso no es así, yo... yo soy una chica decente jamás sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

\- Ah ya entiendo, dijo aquello mientras llevaba bajar el dedo indice a su labio inferior pensativamente, nunca piensas tener sexo así que planeas convertirte en monja cierto..?

-No ..!! Que..? no es eso, es que yo pues si ya antes lo he hecho pero a lo que me refiero es... de repente un ataque de timidez vino a mi...tan facilmente que pensé: esta mujer realmente me pone mal, asi que me recompuse rapidamente y afirmé

-Me refiero a que no podría aprovecharme de alguien así no soy tan repúgnate.

-Umnn ya veo.. Exclamó observandome el rostro muy de cerca... pero ese sonrojo a que viene, no me digas que...? ERES VIRGEN NO..??? Una mueca de incredubilidad se hizo en ella.

Los colores vinieron a mi rostro tan rápido que no pude evitarlo...

\- Heeee shhhh cállate habla mas bajo, que cosas estás diciendo, no tiene nada que ver con eso, además estás hablando de mi privacidad, no te conozco, no es algo que deberia hablar con una desconocida (ciertamente a ella no deberia importarle o si..?)

\- Pues déjame decirte que no soy una desconocida tú ya sabes quién soy..

\- De que está hablando esta mujer, a lo que agrego inmediatamente sin permitirme especular..

\- ó acaso no viste mi identificación, hurgaste en mi bolso..? 

\- Pues si es cierto pero era solo para saber si tenías alguna dirección para poder llevarte, no fue con mala intención lo juro, levantando mi mano cual explorador.

\- Así que por eso terminamos en un hotel..? replico la castalla como queriendo entender...

\- Pues sí, así es..acenti inocentemente.

\- Ok entonces una parte del misterio ya fue aclarada, dijo la mujer algo agnóstica que raudamente prosiguió, ahora dime que demonios hacías desnuda y sobretodo conmigo en brazos.

No pude evitar una enorme sonrisa al recordar esa imagen, debi poner cara de pervertida porque aquellos ojos rojos empezaban a encenderse como el mismo infierno.

\- Bueno veras te sonara extraño pero juro por dios que es verdad, claro esa mirada me hizo palidecer, todo empezó en la estación estabas algo ebria, bueno bastante ebria diria yo... Intente reir pero su semblante serio me hizo tragarme la sonrisa asi que continue... casi caes en las líneas si no hubiera sido por mí.

-Ahh y por eso te ibas a cobrar de otras formas.. Dijo en tono burlón.

\- Que nooo..!!! déjame terminar mujer por favor.. Sublique por su atención.

\- Esta bien prosigue... De no muy buena gana accedio.

\- Bueno entraste al vagón donde te desmayaste justo antes de hacerlo me llamaste amorcito.

\- Queee..!!!! en serio eso hice..? Asombrada por demás decir.

-Aja.. Asi exactamente es como fue.

\- Bueno y que mas paso? Pregunto ansiosa.

\- Bueno como me llamaste así la gente pensó que te conocía así que prácticamente me obligaron a ayudarte.

  
  


\- Ara pues que caballero en reluciente armadura me ha tocado.

\- Bueno ahora al escucharlo asi no puedo hacer mas que disculparme, lo siento... Enmudeci ante el reclamo me sentia sumamente avergonzada la verdad tenía razón, no había sido muy gentil haber pensado en dejarla allí, ante una breve pausa agregue...

-Pero bueno te cargue hasta el hotel, casi un kilómetro y medio en mi espalda, el sudor además el olor a alcohol se me había quedado impregnado y como comprenderas y es logico no podia volver a casa no de esa forma.

\- Por eso decidiste darte un baño antes de salir..? Finalmente parecia entender.

\- Correcto así fue.. Sentia un alivio venir sobre mi.

\- Pero igual eso aun no explíca tu desnudez, parece que hable antes de tiempo.

\- Bueno estaba saliendo del baño traía una toalla puesta y te encontré en el suelo, al parecer tienes muy mal dormir asi que trate de levantarte y devolverte a la cama en ese momento...

\- Llegaron los policías, dijo al mejor estilo sherlock homes..

\- Exacto me ordenaron levantar las manos y mi toalla se calló en ese momento y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes supongo, mientras hacía un puchero de pena.

\- Ahora bien Natsuki dime si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, tu creerías toda esa historia...?

\- Pues sinceramente no lo haría pero es la única verdad..?

\- Neee todo esto me pone triste sabes Natsuki.. Me dijo algo afligida..

-Triste no..!! Porque si no ha pasado nada, todo esta bien en serio... En mi tono denotaba sincera preocupación.

-Es que me pone muy triste pensar que Natsuki no me encuentra atractiva, tan mal me encontraba que no te di ganitas de nada, aquellas palabras provocaron mi nerviosismo, a lo que tan solo alcance vagamente a hablar.

-Bueno yo, es que, (definitivamente viéndola así, es mi tipo de mujer )

\- Ya relajate era broma, bufó con amblia sonrisa y guiño... entonces supongamos que te creo.

\- En serio que alivio. .!! Exclame relajando mis hombros pero recordando el guiño de esa hoguera.

\- Ni tanto.. Sorpresivamente agrego...

\- Queee...! por que dices eso...? Mas que sorprendida aun.

\- Bueno creo que te debo un favor así que te lo pagare de inmediato... por cierto llámame Shizuru, me sígues...?

-Queee..! Porque otra vez no.. Sonando algo frustrada.

Me jalo de la mano y me llevo a un bar restaurant o al menos eso creía, nos sentamos ambos en completo silencio al tiempo en que se acercó el mesero a tomar nuestra orden.

\- Si yo creo que pediré ramen o tal vez curry no lo sé tengo algo de hambre, el especial de hoy lleva mayonesa, pregunte con interes y un golpe en la mesa me hizo recobrar toda mi atención.

\- Shí.. Shizuru tú quieres ordenar primero..? obvio que si, si segun ella se lo debo.

\- Trae bubuzuke para las dos y el mejor sake que tenga, muy decididamente ordeno.( Esto me huele mal)

\- Eh shizuru tu vienes aquí seguido..? intentando hacer conversación.

-La verdad no he estado viniendo seguido de un tiempo a acá.

\- Ah sí..? Que raro no...

\- Porque la pregunta..? Mirándome extrañada...

\- No, es pura curiosidad..?

En aquel lugar servicio era rápido igual que el sake en manos de mi acompañante, una copa tras otra y su cascaron se fue rompiendo, tercera copa y otra y sin mas ya estaba sollozando, el solo verla me causaba tristeza y no era pena sino tristeza porque se notaba que tomaba para tratar de olvidar un dolor enorme, de repente entre mis silencios y sus lágrimas que ya brotaban solas me miro con aquellos rubíes empañadas de tanto contener el llanto y me dijo:

\- Natsuki sabe porque estoy así...?

\- La verdad no se pero... (no me dejo terminar se notaba ansiosa de sacar un poco la amargura que acallaba en su interior)

\- Hace unos tantos meses atrás mi pareja me dejo...

\- Uso el termino pareja y no novio eso quiere decir que es probable que le gusten las chicas ( ahhhh natsuki pero en que estás pensando la chica aquí abriendo su corazón y tu pensando en ligártela, soy horrible la verdad) hizo como servirse nuevamente otra copa cuando de repente su cabeza golpe la mesa..

\- Shizuru estas bien..? Shizuru...? No puede ser se ha desmayado otra vez, tal parece que no tiene tolerancia alguna al alcohol, y lo que es peor nuevamente me dejo con la cuenta y con tremendo paquete y sigo sin saber dónde vive, puede ser posible, pago la cuenta y nuevamente me veo cargándola en la espalda hacia aquel lugar en el cual la noche anterior me había ido fatal, el mismo viejo repulsivo nos recibe.

\- Uff ustedes sí que festejan duro, nuevamente la traes fundida.

\- Sí..si...si esta bueno la misma no..?

\- Es correcto...

Le arrojo el dinero a la cara y con dificultad tomo las llaves, la llevo a la habitación pero esta vez la coloco en la cama cual delicada rosa, busco en la habitación una toalla y la humedezco, nuevamente llego a la cama donde yace la insolente castaña, levanto su cabeza y luego sus hombros, me siento en la cama y poso su cabeza en mi regazo para limpiar su bello rostro con aquella humedecida tela. 

Sin poder sacar de mi cabeza quien en su sano juicio dejaría ir a tan bella mujer, es cierto su carácter explosivo la hace dificil pero eso también la hace especial y única, ella es.. es.. (Mientras la miro con un poco mas de admiración, acaricio su bello rostro el que se supone estoy limpiando) es mucho más de lo que yo podría merecer y el destino la a traído a mí por una razón, ella no merece este sufrimiento y yo quiero ayudarla quiero ser yo quien la cure y cuide, yo la defenderé y no permitiré que más nunca nadie le haga daño, eso lo juro por mi vida. Entre tantas cavilaciones nos cubrió la noche y sin querer la protegí incluso de aquella oscuridad y del frió que trae consigo, la abrace sin saber porque lleno de paz mi cabeza y serenamente placida durmió toda la noche en mis brazos que fungieron como cuna arrulladora, incluso su olor el cual no era etílico sino nostálgico me trago a rendirme ante su pasividad y caí junto con ella haciendome cómplice en los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano, antes que ella porque si me descubre abrazándola de ese modo de seguro me arroja por la ventana, mejor momento y aprovecho me doy un baño y cuando estoy totalmente lista me dispongo a despertarla.

-Shi..Shizuru...? Sacudo un poco sus hombros con mucha delicadeza claro esta.

\- He que pasa.? Me responde más allá.

\- Ya es tarde despierta, insisto en el movimiento.

\- He no me digas que..?

\- Si paso de nue... (Interrumpiéndome de nuevo pues que maña de esta mujer) 

\- No me digas que ahora si lo hicimos...?

\- QUEEE ...!!!! (provocándome tal sonrojo que hasta un tomate tendría envidia), Nooooohhhh, otra vez tomaste hasta quedar inconsciente, debes tener cuidado eso es peligroso te puedes intoxicar o algo así.

-Descuida Nat- su- ki tal cosa no me va a pasar no tienes tanta suerte.

\- Como? perdón no escuche...? Esta chica me ofendio el amor propio.

\- Tal cosa no sucederá otra vez, ya que no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil, guiñándome un ojo se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dejandome totalmente desconcertada por tal aceveración, será acaso que ella quiere que nos sigamos viendo, si eso fuera cierto nada me haría más feliz, pero.... Me apresuró a pensar.

Shizuru Fujino tan solo tenemos dos días de conocernos y terminamos en un hotel, dos veces ya, así que entonces es cierto.. no puedo escapar de ti, mi bella descarada...


	5. Cap 3

Cap. 3 Conflicto Color Amatista

Hace solo tres días empezó mi historia con ella, Natsuki...

Con un prolongado pestañeo de aquellos ojos sangre una cavilativa mujer empezo recordar tirones de su pasado....

Y como queriendo converserse a si misma discutia en sus adentros....

Aun no comprendia por qué el destino se empeñaba en que no le olvidase, alguna vez feliz con ella, si no hace mucho....

Estaba enamorada de una bella mujer, esto aun suponiendo un pecado a los ojos del mundo conservaba la firme convicción de que Dios, la fuerza divina de la creación o como se llamase, eso creó a seres como nosotras y al igual que todos los demás que se pudiesen llamar normal solo por el simple hecho de vivir, para que fuésen capaces de buscar la felicidad y eso era ella, Sumi....

No era de familia influyente ni poseía posición social alguna, era solo una chica humilde de clase trabajadora y lo que más le importaba era que la amaba más que a su vida igual u mas que a mil de ellas.

Los padres de esta nunca consintieron la relación, mas a la mayor no le importaba lo que pensaran, ella la amaba y nunca penso que sería el propio destino el que una vez la unió el encargado de separarnos...

Sus caminos se bifurcaron y ella se alejó de la castaña para siempre, para nunca más volverla a ver, ella un dia solo se fue, dejando a nuestra castaña gélida con ese amor inconcluso que aún le quema por dentro y su recuerdo se mantiene en carne viva dentro de su alma gimiente, como si fuese capaz de olvidar todas esas bellas cosas vividas, aca vez que la castaña pensaba aquello se reprocha en secreto el abandono para asi continuar en su alegato gritando en sus adentros, los bellos gestos, los detalles y aquellos momentos a solas llenos de tanto amor, todas son cosas que llenan cualquier corazón, superarlo le prescriben los demás, que todo pasa por una razón y un montón más de frases simplistas que se suponen reconfortantes pero que van a saber del dolor ajeno, que van a saber del sufrir una partida asi, ciertamente despues de haber amado así ya jamás se olvida, incluso hoy en su alma se siente más vivo su recuerdo mas que nunca.

Y ahora como un juego horriblemente macabro del señor destino vuelve a ella en formas tan similares tanto que asusta al mirarla a ella, en esta chica hay tanto de aquella que inclusive la cordura flaquea al observarla, y vuelven los recuerdos, las sensaciones y los deseos, que resulta tan doloroso sentir, respirar el tan solo vivir asi continuando expuesta al continuo asalto de recuerdos es sumamente doloroso, no conseguir la tan ansiada paz ya que aquella mujer no deja de rondar cual fantasma en la oscuridad de sus memorias.

Esa chica, Natsuki... es igual a ella, aunque en muchas diferente formas, por momentos se siente como si fuese ella y mal y lo sabe pero no es algo que pueda evitar, ya que aveces parece alucinar con ella, de repente sentir culpa al no saber si las ganas de verle son tan grandes que le juegan una mala pasada, sera que se consuela con ella en afán de olvidarle aunque en el fondo sabe bien que no quiere olvidar, ser tan egoista la estara convirtiendo en mala persona. .?

Ya que tampoco quiere hacerle daño a Natsuki, ver sufrir a esa chica por su culpa seria lo último que necesitaria para perder lo que le quede de humanidad.

Mirandose al espejo una atormentada Shizuru trata de poner en perspectiva toda la locura de los ultimos dias.

Una fotografía la obliga con mirada fija a apretar fuerte sus parpados como conteniendo el llanto.

Me dejaste pero te reúsas a irte, si ha de ser asi al menos vuelve, vuelve por un momento, por favor y parte de una vez mi corazón en dos, di que me odias, que fue falso tu amor, quizás solo así podría continuar con mi vida, cerrar este capitulo agrio y pesado que te has convertido pero por piedad haz algo ya que no soporto seguir asi…

Donde está el amor que decías prodigar, donde que solo una fría despedida merecí, no fuiste capaz de luchar por nosotras, te dejaste vencer por la adversidad, quizás en eso ella no se parezca a ti quizás ellas no se conforma con perder, quizás ella sea mas valiente que tu, quizás y solo quizás ella sea la cura de mi mal, tal vez así podre abrir nuevamente mi corazón a alguien que si sepa querer, querer..?

Si porque tu Sumi nunca me quisiste, de haberlo hecho nunca me hubieras dejado, estarías aquí aun conmigo, juntas... así que termina de salirte de mi alma, de mi mente y mi cuerpo para lograr ver a alguien mas que a ti.

Sera posible amor a alguien con tan poco..?

Esta chica puede ser algo interesante sé que es buena y merece ser feliz, asi que pensar en iniciar algo me es estupido pero no dejo de pensar en ella y no se si es por ella, por ti o por mi, lo cierto es que temo nunca poder hacerla feliz es mas no creo poder hacer feliz a nadie, no quiero encariñarme no con ella, no soportaria tocarla y no verte, tengo miedo, miedo de enamorarme y no saber si ... la amo a ella o a ti...?

No quiero traicionarte, a tu recuerdo o a nuestra historia porque al hacerlo estaría negando lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida por eso sé que nos volveremos a ver, en aquel lugar que una vez fue especial para ambas, estaremos juntas al final para amarnos sin limitaciones y que esta nostalgia que siento al verla deje algún día de lastimar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

En la universidad de Tooho, la facultad de ingeniería.

Una Natsuki algo aburrida decide divertirse a costillas de su profesor que se encuentra pasando la lista de asistencia a la cual con cada ausente esta contestaba imitando sus voces como si estuviesen allí:

-Chiaki Tomo..?

-Presente..!! Primer strike profe.

-Minami Setou..?

-Aqui...!! Segundo strike (Riendo)

-Kuga Natsuki, (Natsuki Aun riendo)

-Segundo llamado Kuga Natsuki, supongo que no está así que la pondré ausente…

- Queee...? no, no, no, aquí estoy presente, presente querido profesor, dijo mientras sonreia con beneplácito a su profesor.

-Haber Kuga si te llamo contesta a la primera sino quedaras ausente, en tono autoritario hizo callar al resto del salón que reia producto de aquella escena.

-Si profesor disculpe, dijo la Kuga mientras una mala cara se encajaba en su rostro.

Asi la clase transcurría con normalidad o mejor dicho con tentativa de suicidio en masa, un poco más y varias personas se arrojaran por la ventana, cualquier cosa seria más emocionante que esta clase inclusive una carrera de caracoles y en su cabeza imaginaba un derby destructivo con caracoles de agua, esa vivida imaginación siempre la ponia en aprietos en fin cuando ya las cosas no se podían poner peor fue entonces que ella atravesó esa puerta.

Como siempre el porte elegante y finamente vestida la hacian ver imponente, las miradas se tornaron hacia ella emudeciendo al salón completo.

Shizuru pero qué diablos está haciendo aquí..?????

Me miro con sus ojos en vivo rojo con algo de enfado en ellos, camino entre los otros y se sentó justo a mi lado, era una visión para mi siempre impecable, siempre perfecta vistiendo en esos trajecitos ceñidos al cuerpo haciendo talle en su diminuta cintura, su cabello suelto en perfecto orden y su aroma era exquisito, todo se presento como una pelicula ante mis ojos, su danzar en le ta cámara, la atencion de todos volcada hacia ella mirandola hipnotizados, esta chica en verdad tiene presencia, afirmaba mentalmente mientras que mi cordura me sacudia para decir olvídate de eso Kuga y despierta, que demonios hace aquí..?

Ciertamente, que demonios hacia aqui..? sentandose con la mirada al frente ni siquiera se inmuto al sentir la mirada meticulosa ajena sobre ella, ni siquiera reaccionó ante mi, claro he de suponer mi rostro que desmenuzaba cada minúsculo detalle en ella, mi cordura me golpea en la cara llevandome sanidad mental en el momento justo, asi pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando la vi levantar su preciosa y delicada mano (Un golpe interno mas fuerte, mi cordura ya me esta reclamando)

En un pequeño intento al mirarla continua en posición y a pesar de la luz que reflejaba su cabello y de esa aura vibrante en ella, contuve mas que el aliento y soporte gesticular, mi consiente lo agradecio y alento a seguir asi.

Mi maldito subconsciente resulta ser pasivo-agresivo, por que en este momento me calma y en otros me insita pero es pecado serlo con alguien como esta chica.

Asi que la belleza a mi lado finalmente se dirigió al profesor:

- Disculpe profesor, no cree que es hora de un receso.

Dijo sinicamente lo cual provoco que el vegete volteara a ver su reloj de pulsera.

- Si... creo que tiene razón señorita, tomémonos 15 min, lo cual provoco la ovación de todo los asistentes.

Así que ella al fin se volteo y me miro con esos ojos que pueden ser capaces de... (Kuga!!! Me gruto el interior)

Mirándome tomo mi mano y me dijo:

-Vámonos..? Mientras intentaba levantarme.

-Quee..? estas loca aún no ha terminado mi clase.

-Vamos no seas aburrida, vamos te dieron un receso, ven conmigo.

-No inventes Shizuru necesito esta clase no me puedo ir así.

-Natsuki si no vienes en este preciso momento conmigo te va a pesar dijo contundente mie tras sus ojos casi ardían y podía ver como claramente le crecían unos cuernos en la frente.

-Dije que no..!!! haciéndome la digna y valiente al decirlo, la única forma de que me saques de aquí es muerta así que si tú quieres vete yo me quedo, claro después de semejante frase me arrepentí y empece a temer por mi suerte.

- Tonta Natsuki dijo indignada claro esta mujeres como ella no acostumbran a lidiar con el rechazo.

Un piquete en la cien me hizo divagar brevemente en mis pensamientos, encontrandome conmigo misma totalmente enervada diciendo en tono de reclamo, porque le dijiste eso firmaste tu sentencia de muerte y lo sabes, que chistoso ahora mi consiencia me boicotea en todas formas.

Se levantó de su asiento un tanto enojada, se inclinó y al hacerlo pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello cuando me dijo suavemente con una vos un poco más que sugestiva:

-Tú te lo pierdes..!

-Ahhhh no…. no me hagas esto... En ese momento señales de "te lo dije" se encendieron por doquier.

Aquella escena protagonizada por mi obviamente no fue ignorada y un coro incomodo se hizo en el lugar.

Fufufu decían y silvaban todos mientras ella se alejaba para salir del salón y cual si fuera un derrumbe se vinieron encima de mi para saciar su curiosidad.

\- Quien es ella Natsuki..?

\- Si quien es..? es muy bella..!!!

-Que haces tu con una mujer como ella...?

-No mejor aun, que hace un mujer como ella contigo..?

-Acaso es tu novia..?

-Cómo crees que va a ser novia de Natsuki, puede que esa chica tenga malos ratos pero no creo que malos gustos..!

- Óye que te pasa, cuida lo que dices.. para su información esa chica está loca por mí, ya la vieron me viene a buscar hasta aquí, aun sin estar en esta universidad, entro solo para buscarme, en parte mentira pero... No puedo dejar caer mi reputación o si..? Además esa mujer esta loca me está acosando, tremenda mentira pero nadie tiene por que enterarse, prefiero decirlo para alejar futuros intereses en ella yo la vi primero y quiero sentirme egoista al tener derecho sobre ella quizás solo quizás me vaya a arrepentir pero bien lo vale. aunque tal vez me vaya a arrepentir pero bien lo vale.

El ruido de la puerta nos hizo advirtió que el profesor ya estaba en el salón obligando a cesar el interrogatorio.

-Bueno muchachos a sus lugares, que vamos a continuar no sin antes saber donde esta Kuga..?

Yo...? El profesor preguntaba por mi..? tal pregunta me tomo por sorpresa asi que me apure a contestar mi curiosidad.

-Aca estoy profesor..!! Levante mi mano alto recordando los años que llevaba encima.

-Ohh perfecto Kuga entonces puedes irte, no le pondré ausente descuida.

Como dijo..? No lo creo, de que habla este anciano..? Aun inocente sin sospecha me dispuse a levantarme de mi asiento a lo que inmediatamente me respondio el mayor.

-La chica que salió, su novia ya me explico todo así que tiene mi permiso.

A ver.. A ver... Mi que dijo..? Que le habria dicho Shizuru para que tal cosa sucediera de cualquier forma Saeko mamá no crio tontas asi que aprovechare la oportunidad asi que simplemente un gracias adorna mis labios mientra camino hacia afuera del salón.

Ya sintiendome triunfante a escasos centimetros de la puerta mi querido vejete agrega antes de dejarme ir.

\- Kuga..!!! no entiendo muy bien porque lo han hecho tan pronto pero ve y trata de ser un buen padre o madre en realidad no se bien si es así como funciona.

-Queeee???? que fue todo eso..? Anonadada y perpleja me congele en frente de la puerta abierta de par en par cuando un brazo me hala hacia fuera con fuerza.

-Shizuru que diablos le dijiste a mi profesor..??? Con obvia molestia en mi rostro.

Aquel rostro se ilumino con cinismo y con regodeo propio respondio.

-Fácil.... Simplemente que se nos hacía tarde para la cita de inseminación...

-Inse… mi…. nación...??? Como en la del embarazo, la que tiene que ver con tener hijos y eso. Mi cara repleta de colores y no se cuales me abordaron, divertida ella simplemente viro escoltandome a la salida.

-Vamos tonta se nos hace tarde, halandome del brazo ya que aun el desconcierto me mantenia fija contra el.

Al caminar con su insistencia y mi anuencia reaccionó con algo que vagamente parecia tristeza.

-Ya natsuki no es para tanto o es tan repulsiva la idea de tener hijos conmigo..? Sono realmente triste habre exagerado de tal manera que heri sus sentimientos.

-No si no es eso, me apure a aclarar y recalque, pero es que tú.. Tú..!

Estaba a punto de sonrojar como es posible que me maneje tan fácil, sacudi mi cabeza y me avispe..

-Dime Shizuru porque acostumbras a hacer las cosas a tu forma nada mas..!

De repente una risa descarada broto con lengua cantarina...

-Pues esa es la mejor forma, además tu eres una miedosa Natsuki si dependiera de ti viviría en el aburrimiento.

-Pero si apenas te conozco por que debo entretenerte ni que fuera tu payazo..

-Natsuki no olvides que me la debes, así que hasta que pagues por lo que hiciste deberás hacer lo que yo quiera y disponga..

-Óyeme no... Tampoco así además se puede saber que fue lo que te hice que fue tan grave como para merecer la esclavitud en pleno siglo 21.

-Te parece poco, por tu culpa mi pureza y honor fue mancillado, ahora todos creen que con la primera copa acabo en la cama...

- Al menos con la primera no, ( lo dicho para mí misma)

-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso... Me dijo en reclamo la ojos de fuego.

- Nada es solo que recorde algo chistoso no te preocupes, ahora dime se supone que te debo por eso debo soportarte hasta que te dé la gana...?

-Exacto Natsuki, aunque mi manera de decirlo sono mas relajada pero para el caso es lo mismo, llevándose el dedo índice en seña pensativa pero victoriosa guiñándome un ojo picara y divertidamente, lo cual me sofocó de momento.

\- Ara ara Natsuki no sabía que esos colores te sentaran tan bien... Dijo por demás entretenida, tragando grueso alcance timidamente a responder.

- Ujumn he Shizuru y entonces...?

-Y entonces que...? Replico cual campana.

-Como que, qué..? Tonta cual es el plan..? para que me sacaste de clases, porque ni creas que te voy a llevar a inseminar como dijiste..

Me miro simulando disgusto aunque a estas altura no estoy segura ya.

-Natsuki por ese insulto haz acumulado unos cuantos dias mas de condena y si sigues así se ganaras cadena perpetua...

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recapacitar asi que por esta vez sera a su modo.

-Entonces sera como quieras pero por favor dime... a donde quiere la Hime de Himes que la acompañe.

Su reacción repleta de satisfacción no se hizo esperar y con beneplácito agrego.

-Vez que no cuesta nada decir la verdad, cual verdad segun ella..?

-Y entonces a dónde quieres ir..?

-Bueno ... Dijo haciendo una pausa mirando al cielo, hoy el día esta hermoso así que disfrutaremos de el en el parque de diversiones.

-Ok tu mandas y yo lamentablemente obedezco pero con una condición..

-Y cual seria..? Porque si implica besar o darte la mano te puedes arrepentir...

-No eso no es, descuida así que no te me ilusiones (es seguro que me arrepentiría) lo que quiero es que vayamos en mi moto..

- Mnnn tienes una moto... Dijo con sumo interés.

-Si así es, hoy la acabo de recoger del taller y pues no me gustaría dejarla aquí en la universidad.

- Eso es genial sabes... Creo que por esta vez lo permitire asi que tenemos un trato entonces..

Entre la breve charla llegamos al estacionamiento donde se encontraba nuestro transporte.

- Y bien esta es mi belleza.. Orgullosa presumia mi adorado patrimonio y en un súbito tris su voz emocionada lleno mis oidos.

- Me encanta..!!! desde cuando sabes manejar algo como esto, parece muy complicada.

- La verdad no lo es y pues aprendí hace mucho tiempo mi tío nos enseñó a mi prima y a mí a manejar tambien como darles mantenimiento de hecho esta fue un regalo de ellos.

- Woow pues que familia mas desprendido tienes Natsuki.

-Tenia..? Pause con dolor, mi tio fallecio hace un tiempo y esta fue llamemosle su herencia para mí.

- Lo lamento mucho, dijo con su rostro un poco dolido.

-No te preocupes, dije sin molestia, ya paso, tan solo agregue.

- Perdona la pregunta pero acaso no tenía hijos propios digo por lo general se acostumbra a heredar a hijos.

- Pues sí, si tenía pero ella también falleció asi que supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta.

- Sabes que pienso Natsuki..? Dijo como queriendo comprender la situación mas aun como si pudiese, yo creo que no necesitas ninguna cosa material para recordar a los seres amados que se han ido, los que parten nos dejan pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros les dejamos cierto..?

Solo asenti para ella como no queriendo hablar del tema pero dandole completa la razón...

Al ver mi reacción lo supo y se apuro a reparar la situación...

- Discúlpame en verdad no fue mi intención ponerte triste Natsuki, lo siento.

-Descuida ya te lo dije antes, reponiendome a la situación además vamos al parque de diversiones, allí las tristezas no pueden durar mucho, aparte estoy contigo vas a levantarme el ánimo no es cierto..? eso es todo lo que necesito..

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en un instante algo incomodo, quizas no debi decir eso y es aqui que recuerdo sus palabras, me arrepentiré....

-Mnnn... Un efimero momento de incomodidad pero su agilidad mental la hizo contestar de inmediato (trago grueso y respondió) que cosas dices Natsuki ..?

Mientras veo sus hermosos ojos fuego doblar su tamaño de asombro sera que le fue molesto el comentario, no dejo de plantearme la posibilesto a lo que mi consiente me grita.. vamos Natsuki arregla esto..!! Asi que me apresuro a dar coherencia a mis palabras.

- No me malentiendas mujer lo digo para alejar el aburrimiento, me das mucho trabajo Shizuru y tus ocurrencias mantienen ocupado a cualquiera.

Aquello fue el mejor argumento que se me hubiese ocurrido sera que la habré librado?

- Mnnn... Analizó un momento para continuar, es mejor movernos ya torkuga, que vamos a llegar tarde

- Lo que la Hime de Himes desee sera entonces, arriba y sujétate bien.

En el leve lapso del trayecto la castaña meditaba acerca de aquella conversación, sentia su falta y se notaba arrepentida reprochandose a si misma su fallo.

Realmente puedo llegar a ser una bruta a veces, no debo olvidar que las personas tienen sentimientos, como fui capaz de preguntar semejante cosa a Natsuki, que descuidada ahora esta triste y mi idea de llevarla al parque de diversiones era para que me animara no se supone que fuese al revez, sé que suena egoísta pero así lo deseaba, quería toda su atención para mí pero eso ya no importa el ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda opacados en tristeza, me retorció el corazón jamás pensé en el sufrimiento de las demás personas, siempre me enfoque en el mío propio, esto me hizo comprender que todos vivimos con sufrimientos, con pesares, heridas, que quizás nunca sanen y que lo importante es recordar lo bueno que vivimos con amor y dulzura, tal como ella lo hace, así mientras vivamos de esa manera nunca nada nos lastimara del todo, en verdad Natsuki es muy valiente más de lo que creí, jamas me hubiese imaginado que ella estuviese cargando con ese peso, estar con ella me hará mucho bien pero... el estar conmigo le hara bien a ella.?

-He Shizuru vas bien? te has quedado callada no será que estas asustada? Voy muy rápido...

-Asustada yo de esto, No me hagas reír, dijo con sobrada confianza aunque por dentro era que si, estaba asustada, moria de miedo por la velocidad pero no de su motocicleta sino en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba al estar tan cerca de ella, tener que abrazarla, prenderse de ella, sentir su abdomen completamente tonificado, un imán para aquellas curiosas manos que deseaban explorar mas de ese cuerpo que se sentía tan cálido en cercanía del suyo y el saber que sus piernas casi la envolvían no ayudaba mucho, mas bien en nada.

Después de semejantes confecciones mentales la castaña alcanzo a gritar..

- Además mi auto corre más rápido que esto..

Lo que desperto el interes de la amante de la velocidad...

- De verdad tienes auto, seguro a ser un sedán de corte deportivo quizás de color rojo, trato de descifrarlo con lo poco que te conozco, no es asi ...?

-Si así es pero como lo supiste..? Pregunto curiosa..

-Bueno veras yo pienso que todos somos, estamos, comemos, nos vestimos etc basicamente hacemos todo dependiendo de quien somos asi que Shizuru vendras siendo como ese tipo de automóvil...?

-Estas loca Natsuki de que estas hablando..? como vas a compararme con un auto por el amor de Dios... Exceptica lo dijo al menos encuentro alivio pues no hubo ofensa.

\- Shizuru es una chica hiperactiva que le cuesta mucho quedarse quieta así que tu auto debe ser rápido y versátil con líneas muy atrevidas pero sobrias a la vez además de otro el color podria ser si el que mejor le sienta a Shizuru es el púrpura...

Un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la castaña lo se alcanzó a notar a través del retrovisoa para disfrute de la otra la que continuó en su explicación.

- Un auto púrpura seria de muy mal gusto entonces pense en otro color que a Shizuru le sentara genial y me encontre que el rojo combina mucho mejor con tus ojos asi que llegue a la conclusion del auto rojo que opinas Shizuru..?

-Ara Natsuki se ha tomado el tiempo de analizarme y se fijado bien en mis cualidades ademas hizo énfasis en mis líneas atrevidas, no...?

-Bueno yo he pues, (imposible voltio la situación por completo devolviéndome el sonrojo)

-Y entonces dime como es Natsuki..?

-Yo pues yo soy exactamente como esta motocicleta quizás fue por esa razón que mi tío me la obsequio, vivo al límite como el tacómetro de esta belleza, siempre de prisa por eso es que soy como la motocicleta, donde el conductor es su propio chasis no tengo quien me resguarde yo soy mi propio salvavidas y por eso no se me permite error alguno, a pesar que puedo tener compañía es mas cómodo estar sola y el color pues es por la sensación que me da la oscuridad de la noche, cobijandome y haciendome sentir capaz de fundirme con ella, así que esa seria yo.

- Creo que estas siendo demasiado modesta Natsuki y te ha faltado algo importante…

- Ah sí, pues yo no lo creo, que seria lo que habre omitido..?

-Si te falto decir la cualidad más grande de Natsuki, su corazón es tan grande como su motor, muy grande y cálido tanto que se hace sentir con facilidad, a pesar del frio metal de su exterior se puede palpar con facilidad a través de él , esa es la fuerza más poderosa que puede existir, bueno eso y que es muy ruidoso igual que tu.

-Woow no sé si tomarlo como un cumplido Shizuru. Riendo emtretenida...

-Pues tómalo como quieras, disimulaba la pena que le probo el bajar la guardia.

-JUM..!! eres muy amable Shizuru gracias, un cumplido de tu parte es como el agua en el desierto, será un espejismo o acaso morire pronto....

Claro que si por dentro moría de curiosidad intentaba no aparentarlo porque podría enardecer cualquier ego así que me hare la interesante lo más que pueda.

- No digas eso ni de bromas Natsuki, tú eres muy importante para mí y yo te necesito, nuevamente un sonrojo se asomó pero como quien no quiere eso se sacudió el sentimiento en un tris y agrego:

- Si digo que te necesito aun es porque... (Pensando demasiado en la respuesta con agilidad descomunal)

- Ah... porque aún no has pagado tu deuda conmigo.

-A pues siendo así entonces no te preocupes no moriré al menos no todavía, aparate no creo que me lo permitas, sabes deberías ser acreedora para un banco, eres buena para cobrar se te da genial, desviando la atención con el comentario más ahora sabemos que no le es indiferente y eso es lo que importa.

- Bueno ya estuvo de hablar estupideces y apresúrate que quiero llegar hoy está bien..? Se apuro a cortar la intención de seguir hablando del tema.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de llegar los cuales estuvieron inusualmente silenciosos ya que aquella conversación nos había dejado muchas cosas en que pensar.

Unos cuantos kilometros que se hicieron pronto en el corsel de acero vieron su destino.

-Bueno hemos llegado Hime de Himes, aquí estamos… sonriendo bromista a lo que su enojo no se hizo esperar.

-Ya Natsuki deja de estar llamándome así.

-Disculpa no sabía que te molestaban los halagos, no pensé que estaba mal hacerlo pero viniendo de mi deben ser horribles,lo lamento. Con rostro de cachorro arrepentido observe sus acciones algo contrarias a lo que pensaba.

- No es que sea malo solo que no quiero que lo hagas eso es todo, simple y sencillamente no quiero que piensen que somos pareja o algo así.

- Claro, claro, cómo pueden, eso sería horrible no..? Mi molestia fue clara, mas no pude evitarla y el recordar lo dicho en la facultad para lograr escapar trajo muchas preguntas que necesitaba contestar..

- Porque te molesta eso ahora, le dije con alta voz, y agregue

en la facultad no te molesto que todos creyeran que íbamos a concebir un hijo juntas, no es mas grave eso que un sonrojo.

Sus ojos engrandecieron ante mi disyuntiva y cuando se disponia a contestarla le interrumpí pues sin notarlo me había llenado de un enojo que era totalmente ajeno, no es que esa mujer no me causara unas cuantas úlceras pero no soportaria sus juegos por mucho.

- Porque dijiste aquello..? Tan solo porque quisiste y puedes por eso lo dijiste..? tu si puedes decir u hacer y yo no, no es así, así es como funciona no..? Cuál es tu problema conmigo Shizuru, tan molesta te resulta la idea..?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, tu eres la del problema conmigo, calmadamente respondió.

- Queee...? yo no tengo ningún problema contigo si tú... Me obligue a callar mordiendome los labios por un momento, pensando en las cosas que me ha hecho pasar y las palabras brotaron solas de mi boca.

- Si… la verdad…si, tengo un problema contigo y sabes cuál es?

La reaccion de la menor alerto a la castaña poniendola en defensiva, alzando la voz de igual forma.

- Haber dilo de una vez, ambas gritando en el parking del parque de diversiones.

- Pues es que me revienta que juegues conmigo Shizuru, la gente que te rodea no es tu juguete sabes, yo no soy TU juguete (enfatizando esa pertenencia) si hago todo esto es porque me nace estar aquí porque lo deseo y aunque parezca increíble lo disfruto, disfruto de tus locuras, de tus necedades incluso de tus impertinencias pero si te causo tantos problemas deja ya de buscarme, déjame en paz por favor...

Aquellos luceros color carmín se llenaron de lágrimas que no se permitió derramar.

- Tienes razón debería dejarte en paz, eres un fastidio total no sé por qué me molesto, dando media vuelta para alejarse lentamente.

Mi fuero interno decia.. Listo Kuga ya te zafaste de la loca de fujino.... Pero... porque te sientes tan miserable, estoy segura que está llorando, fui demasiado ruda y a ella le pasa algo, solo que no me lo puede decir, yo... no puedo obligarla a contarme pero puedo percibir que su corazón desea liberarse, soy una bestia aparte no la puedo dejar aquí sola, siempre tengo que pagar todo asi que no sé si tendrá dinero para volver, vamos kuga ve a buscarla y discúlpate por haber sido tan grosera demuestra que aun eres gente.

Sé por dónde se dirigió, fue rumbo a la laguna que queda cerca de aquí, llegue cuanto antes y allí estaba ella, la descarada mujer que viste de amatista, esa que hace de mí un cometa al viento, mirando al lago de manera melancólica, fui algo ruidosa al acercarme sé que sabe que estoy tras ella, no quiero encontrarla llorando asi dare tiempo a secar sus lagrimas.

A escasos centimetros de ella casi al punto de poder alcanzarla su voz que al principio comenzo a quebrarse se recompuso para mi...

-Toda mi vida había hecho lo que los demás querían por eso de un tiempo hacia acá deje de hacer caso a las normas, a las reglas y disciplinas, empecé a vivir mi vida de la misma manera que tu Natsuki, ya que fui privada de muchas cosas las cuales intento recuperar por eso es que a veces resulto ser dominante ante lo que quiero y siento, así que yo me he sobrepasado esta vez justo como aquella y cada vez que pasa, algo malo sucede así que eso no volverá a pasar Natsuki yo...

Me apresure a callar sus razones se que el solo haber dicho aquello resultaba sumamente doloroso y no queria ser yo quien fuera culpable de ese sufrir.

-No lo hagas, no tienes que... Shizuru yo no fui capaz de medir mis palabras, deje que mi enojo fuera el que hablara diciendo cosas que no quería decir, te hice daño y no sabes cuanto lo lamento.

El ocaso se empezaba a pintar en el horizonte en tonos entre rosas naranjas, bajo aquella luz ella se veía aún más hermosa para mí.

Un suspiro se hizo en la castaña y tan pronto termino renovó fuerzas para decir casi en tono de lamento.

- El atardecer me causa tristeza sabes Natsuki..? porque tiene que ser tan hermoso y cruel a la vez, es capaz de iluminar con bellos colores el cielo tan solo para luego así sin más dejar todo sumido en una profunda oscuridad, debes pensar que estoy loca pero… me duele admitirlo y más aun a ti pero creo que nunca superare que me haya dejado.

Lentamente su pesar me invade y siento cada vez mas ternura por ella.

-Shizuru no estás loca sabes, el atardecer es hermoso aun con la tristeza que provoca en los corazones a pesar de la oscuridad que se abre paso al alejarse los colores no pasa mucho tiempo para que llegue la luna he ilumine todo nuevamente de manera diferente si pero igual de hermosa, por que la luna Shizuru, la luna aunque venga el sol y la espante ella nunca se marcha, ella siempre estará allí, casi siempre escondida pasando inadvertida pero siempre expectante a que el atardecer se marche llevándose al sol consigo, para poder brillar en el firmamento nuevamente.

En ese momento la mas joven solo quería abrazarla pero algo le detenía , la tristeza que marcaba el rostro de la castaña se desvanecía al igual que lo hacían los últimos rayos del sol.

Los pensamientos de ambas invadieron su cabeza libremente una chica pensaba...

Que aquella noche fue la mejor noche de su vida, ya que el parque de diversiones cerraría pronto permanecerian así juntas disfrutando del silencio que ya era suficiente grato puesto que valia su sonrisa, la que invadia su alma y juraba por Dios que no dejaria que sufriera nunca más, ya que su vida ahora le pertenece y aunque ella no lo supiera ella ya viviria solo para hacerle feliz, sentir su abrazo sobre la espalda mientras van de camino a su casa es la mejor sensación, esa calidez no puede ser reprimida nunca más.

Y una leve esperanza fue sembrada en ese instante y ambas se dijeron para si.

Me hare merecedora de su amor me ganare su afecto la ayudare a sanar su corazón, mi amor será el dulce balzamo para su herida pero hasta entonces y aun después pase lo que pase me tendrá por siempre.

Mientras que una preocupada castaña evitaba pensar en cualquier posibilidad...

Natsuki es todo cuanto pudiera soñar pero aun no debo, no puedo, no sería correcto (mientras la estrecha cada vez más fuerte) no quiero dejarla ir pero ya no puedo alejarme, la quiero cerca de mi, ahora y siempre mi dulce Sumi...


	6. Cap 4 Juntas en la Oscuridad

  


Cap. 4 Juntas en la oscuridad

  


El tiempo caprichoso transcurrio de prisa para aquellas chicas ya hace casi 5 meses que empezó esta historia, el mismo lapso de tiempo en que la mas joven padeció aquella horrible noche en la cárcel, es inútil para ella negar lo valioso de ese tiempo que pasa junto a su bella descarada, tan precioso, justo igual que ella, ciertamente la chica es un problema pero que se le dice a la razón si el corazón mismo la alienta.

  


El dia es viernes y la castaña viene por ella, un dia especial dijo seria y la de cobaltina cabellera no deja de preguntarse a si misma cual precisamente es la defición de especial que tiene la castaña en mente y como siempre haciendo caso omiso al sexto sentido muere en ansias a que llegue la hora.

  


Anciosa, la Kuga entra en desesperó moviendo su pie al compas del segundero, incluso cree es posible hablarle al Reloj y persuadirle de avanzar con más rapidez, "las doce de una vez que no aguanto mas por verla" se repetida una y otra vez para si en intento de justificar su mania.

  


Asi es, el tiempo sí que es caprichoso cuando se trata de ella, empeñandose en parecer una eternidad estando sin su compañía.

  


La campana suena llenando con su "ring" los oidos al punto en que aliviada la chica tan solo masculla... "eso es todo, estoy libre".. 

  


Libre para ella, para aquella mujer que llenaba de caprichos su existencia y que aunque sonará ridiculo daba sentido a lo que hubiese sido una existencia vacia de un escaso tiempo acá.

Asi que cual bólido marcho hacia la salida una urgida chica apuraba el pasó y justo alli a escasos metros de ella, alli estaba, presentandose ante ella como un portal divino lleno de luces explendorosas, un solo pensamiento llenaba su cabeza y por poco su boca: " paso por esa puerta y seré libre para ella" fue entonces que sintió un horriblilante agarre sobre si, un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal sintiendo como se apretaban las entrañas.

  


  


-Ven para acá… Escuchando una voz celestial que se tornaba enérgica al continuar.

  


La palida oreja de la Kuga fue halada cual par de pinzas ejerciendo presión en ellas hasta hacerlas enrojecer en un instante.

  


-Óyeme es mía devuélveme mi orejita, quejumbrosa tratando de aflojar la tensión en ellas pero es en vano.

  


- Para donde crees que vas pensabas escaparte de mí, no te dije que vendría por ti.. Retumbo esa voz con enfado en sus oidos, era ella, su adorado tormento habia llegado ya.

  


- He Shizuru, yo pues.... No pudo discernir coherencia con ella enfrente, su lengua vacila y la lucidez se pierde en la cabeza de la más joven.

  


- A callar Natsuki te conviene más... Dijo risueña con gracia propia solo de ella.

  


El tan solo escucharla le produce a la chica ansiedad, más por obvias razones no quiere que la elegante chica lo note, ya que ese ego canibal que poseia no deberia ser alimentado tan pronto asi que con agilidad mental improvisó algo rápidamente.

  


- Si, eso es cierto pero yo iba con unos amigos, hicimos planes y ya tu sabes como es eso... Dicho eso la Kuga se dedico a observar el rostro de la castaña que ya lentamente cambiaba a expresiones mas toscas no propias de ella y al ver eso Natsuki supo que logro su cometido asi que seguia el plan, levantando sus hombros junto con sus manos en seña de que nada se puede hacer.

  


- Natsuki, idiota, ya te había dicho que vendría por ti, así que vendrás conmigo, te guste o no...? 

Rió en su fuero interno, era risible la idea que la propia e intuitiva Shizuru ignoraba lo que pasaba con ella, si tan solo supiera que no existe otra cosa en el mundo que la Kuga quiera hacer mas que eso, pero... El teatro debe continuar asi que esta se apresuró a contestar. 

  


- Pero...pero...pero... Dijo con ojos de cachorra sublicante.

  


- Nada de peros, muévete quiero que vayamos al parque, tengo hambre, así que me comprarás algo de comer. Apuntó enérgica la chica que ciertamente tenia claro lo que queria...

  


- Shizuru como se supone que yo debo invitarte si tu eres la que me arrastra a estas salidas locas tuyas... Dijo en tono de molestia falso.

  


- No se supone, lo harás..!!! mi compañia es costosa y tendrás que pagar además te falta media vida de esclavitud para pagar tu agravió conmigo... Si sabes que probablemente por tu culpa ya no pueda desposarme cierto..?

  


Enseguida sonoras carcajadas salieron de la pequeña boca...

  


- Esto es algo que no se puede evitar.. Shizuru eres una exagerada, si bien sabes que no paso nada y si lo que te preocupa es casarte que es lo mismo que esa esclavitud de la que hablas, lo último que pretenderás es que me case contigo cierto..? (Riendo escandalosamente) 

  


Aquella hermosa mujer cambio de colores cual camaleón pasando de rojo furia a apenado carmesí... 

  


- Te puse en problemas no lo puedo creer (carcajeandose victoriosa) no te preocupes por contestar se que me saldría más barato invitarte ahora que una vida entera sin flujo de caja en mi billetera, ya sabes que yo pago siempre, no tienes q recordarmelo asi que no te preocupes, bien entiendo que te ofendi, debo y pagaré, asi que vamos por que estoy segura que no quieres llegar tarde.

  


Dijo intentando sacar su interno caballero gentil ya que puesto al poco tiempo que tienen de conocerse era suficiente para que Natsuki se diera cuenta que Shizuru no padece por dinero y que la única razón por la que pretendiera que ella le pagase todo seria tan solo para sentirse damisela, cierto..? Sino por que otra razón podria ser...?

  


Los colores en la castaña se apagaron en un instante y encajando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro tan solo respondió con un hermoso puchero haciendo enternecer a la Kuga.

  


\- Ara...Ara... Nat-su-ki tan amable y considerada como siempre pero no es tiempo de estar parloteando, el premio apremia tortuga...

  


-No me digas que iremos en tu auto..! No lo creo... Ya soy digna de tocar la tapicería.

  


-Cállate que con esos argumentos das antojos de llevarte en el maletero. 

  


-No serias capaz, lo se muy bien... Risueña lo dijo... 

  


-No me tientes Natsuki no lo hagas... Su ceja en alto perfilaban ciertas sus palabras.. 

  


Y asi subieron al automóvil de aquella descarada el que hoy se dieron lujo de bajar el capo... Necesitar aire fresco después de un dia horrible de clases era el pretesto perfecto para disfrutar del viento juguetear con aquella cabellera azulada que maravillaba la vista con los destellos de la luz del medio dia... Y asi después de unos poco minutos de viaje de escuchar unas cuantas canciones en la radio, parquear el auto y decidir que comer, las chicas yacen ya en el parque sentadas en una de esas banca blancas, ambas con un hotdogs y unas botellas de té helado, cada una saboreando su alimento a su manera.

  


- No pensé que comieras hotdogs.. Dijo Natsuki mientras miraba la salchicha cargada que tenia Shizuru en su mano...

  


- No pensé que tu tomarás té... Mirandole reviro la pregunta a la Kuga...

  


- Lo se... Dijo con una carcajada falsa y resignada ya que ella quería otro tipo de bebida pero sabia que no la dejarias elegir.

  


- No me mires asi... Dijo en tono de regaño la bella castaña... Solamente te estoy cuidando, el té es mas saludable a menos que te quieras morir tomando esa cosa gaseosa que tanto te gusta. 

  


- No me has matado tu a estas alturas nada lo hará, dame crédito.. al menos si me dejaste ponerle mayonesa a mi salchicha... Contesto Natsuki algo triste pero rápidamente se recompuso al observar una cremosa salsa sobre su salchicha lo que le devolvió el brillo a sus ojos esmeralda.

  


- Qué asco Natsuki porque le pusiste tanta... Sonando a desprecio aquella frase.

  


- Se que quieres sonar despectiva pero se que también te gusta.. Apenas se alcanzó a escuchar entendible ya que estaba disfrutando el rumiar aquella salchicha jugosa...

  


- Ahhhh que asco deja de hablar con la boca llena. 

  


- Mnnn lo siento, sonrio Natsuki... Shizuru puedo preguntarte algo sin temor a que te enfades.

  


- Depende .. Rápidamente aclaró provocando duda.

  


- De que..? Refutó la Kuga con ojos enormes...

  


- De que tan molesto puede ser lo que preguntes..? Su ceja levantada como ultimátum marcaba el limite asi que con sonrisa discreta la mas chica se arrepintió de haber siquiera pensado en preguntar. 

  


- jejeje entonces no preguntaré nada, olvidalo.

  


Esa última frase es pecado mortal ante una mujer, Natsuki habia olvidado que jamás se debe retractarse de aquella forma frente a una mujer ya que si lo hacia despertaria su curiosidad y definitivamente invocaria a aquella bestia de apellido Fujino.

  


- Vamos dilo ó es acaso que tienes miedo Nat-su-ki.... Lo dijo tan cerca que se alcanzaba ver su iris brillando es entonces que Natsuki ya sabe lo que acontinuación y se le viene, recompone su postura y cual si fuese un ciclón se sujeta fuertemente.

  


- Bueno lo dire, ya no hay mas, sucede Shizuru que tú... (titubeo) es que siempre vistes de manera muy… muy… (como decirlo buscando con mucho cuidado las palabras correctas.) 

  


- Muy qué Natsuki..? Notandose demasiado ansiosa.

  


\- Bueno.... muy formal... no me mal entiendas siempre estas impecable al menos cuando no estas borracha... Dijo mientras se tomaba la barbilla en forma pensativa y al ver el rostro de la castaña de manera casi inocente que le contestasé muy apenada y con sumo arrepentimiento notable. 

  


- Ya no he vuelto a tomar y lo sabes... Mirandole cual cachorro.... En la familia no somos tolerantes al alcohol supongo que ese es el problema. 

  


- No... En realidad no es problema Shizuru, lo que me causa curiosidad realmente es que tu siempre estas perfecta, nunca te he visto siendo más natural, más sencilla por decirlo, sé que aún estas estudiando por eso se no te vistes así para el trabajo eso quiere decir que lo haces por gusto cierto..? 

  


Lanzando la inofensiva pregunta a la castaña.

  


- Verás Natsuki, anteriormente te comente que mi familia transita círculos de la alta sociedad, desde que tengo uso de razón visto así, creo que ya se me hizo costumbre aunque quizás puede que tú me ayudes a cambiar, te gustaría ayudarme..? 

Revirando la pregunta con una suya colocando a nuestra Kuga contra una disyuntiva.

  


- Shizuru yo no hice el comentario por que crea que debes cambiar al contrario eres perfecta tal cual eres... El rostro de la mayor se ilumino con sonrisa perspicaz y con voz cantarina recitó orgullosa.

  


-Ara... Ara... así que le parezco perfecta a mi Natsuki..? perfecta como para que me pregunto..?

Aquello presentaba problemas para Natsuki, como responder ante eso sin ponerse en evidencia.

  


- Glup (trago grueso) que… que son esas preguntas Shi… Shizuru... 

Claro tartamudear en esta ocasión precisamente es la respuesta mas contraria a la que queria dar asi que tragando el sopor, apuró otra que quizás logre desviar la atención.

  


-Además desde cuando soy tu Natsuki ..?

  


Lo cual puso en aprietos a la castaña que dificultosa logro repreler el traspié nuevamente.

-He bueno yo …. Bueno me vas a ayudar o no…? 

  


- Claro, dime que tengo que hacer y ten la seguridad que será hecho...

Mientras rió en sus adentros por este juego de estira y encoge que ambas estan tendiendo.

  


-Bueno primero deja de reír y vamos al baño.

  


-Bueno es que fue gracioso verte así, espera... al baño para que ? juntas tú y yo.?

  


-Pues si tonta vamos...

Halándo su brazo, ya que el hacerlo al parecer a Shizuru le encantaba.

  


Entrando al baño juntas, la castaña de repente empezó a desvestir a su acompañante.

  


-Shizuru pero que haces…? Por demás asustada se encontraba una Kuga indefensa.

  


- Tú déjate hacer... La idea tentadora de un cuerpo cercano desnudo se hacia pronta y nada despreciable.

  


-Pero Shizuru es un baño público no deberíamos buscar otro lugar… 

  


-Cállate Natsuki antes de que te avergüences sola, no te voy a violar si eso es lo que crees..! Aunque una imagen parecida asaltaba su mente.

  


-Ah no…! he digo: ah no..? ahora sonando inocente.

  


-No tonta quítate la ropa, y yo me quitare la mía pero cierra los ojos no quiero que me veas. 

  


-Pero que intentas hacer Shizuru..? La incertidumbre se adueñaba de los pensamientos de la pálida chica que se tornaba aun mas pálida con los miles de pensamientos que se cruzaban por su cabeza, abriendo de tanto en tanto los ojos para ver el progreso de aquella acción en ella, la chica se asombraba al ver tan asombrosa visión.

Shizuru se veia tan hermosa tanto con ropa como sin ella, que cuerpo, que curvas, estaba tan cerca que el contenerse para no tomarla entre sus brazos se antojaba algo imposible, la voluntad pronto empezará a flaquear y ciertamente empezaba a dudar poder resistir más, aquella dulce sensación del rose de la seda de su ropa interior que invitaban a arriesgarse, es entonces cuando se miró sorprendida.

  


-Natsuki no hagas trampa o tendrás problemas... Afirmando su mandato dijo con firmeza mas solo en su cabeza se yacia presa de las mismas visiones que su acompañante padecia.

Sabia que dijo que cerrará sus ojos pero en el fondo quería que la viese y no se imaginaba que Natsuki tuviera tan buen cuerpo, su abdomen tan perfecto, cada músculo finamente esculpido, una espalda tan hermosa y delicada y esa blanca piel que provoca tocarla pero no, Shizuru se dice enérgica a si misma, contente que no debes, ni puedes.

Despertando del leve trance toma unas cuantas prendas para cambiar de vestidor, ya que era incierto cuanto más resistiria a aquel embrujo.

  


La de cobaltino cabello escucho la puerta tras de su espalda cerrarse de golpe, distinguiendo la voz de Shizuru afuera.

  


-Natsuki vístete te espero… en tono un tanto alterado.

  


-Como acaba de decir...? vístete..? y entonces que íbamos a hacer aquí, para que me hizo quitaaarrrrmmmeeee laaaa rroooppppaaaaa. 

Aquella última frase salió de la boca de Natsuki casi en camara lenta al ya no contar con sus prendas que debieran estar en el piso desperdigadas.

  


Claro... Esa era su trampa...!!!

  


-Shiiiiiiiizzuuuuuuurrruuuuuu...!!!!

  


Aquel clamor fuese como si le hablara a la pared, la descarada aquella se habia dado a la fuga dejandola en un predicamento, con que se vestiria..? La única opción yacía solamente con la elegante vestimenta de la insolente belleza asi que la Kuga le dio al mal paso prisa.

  


Afuera mientras tanto unos ojos carmines se tornaban expectantes..

  


-Natsuki porque tardas tanto... tocaré la puerta, asi tendra q darse prisa, de lo contrario se nos hará tarde… 

  


-Nat-su-ki apresurate...!!!

  


Saliendo del baño con su ropa puesta la descarada castaña no vio otra visión más sublime que aquella mujer en pensamientos idilicos en su cabeza.

-Dios santo luces hermosa, claro esta quitando esa cara de perro mojado que traes Natsuki, no te vez tan mal, al parecer, ser seria te sienta bien, falda negra y blusa a juego, el blazer se ve fantástico y esos tacones plateados con ellos cierras el trato, aunque esta mal que yo lo diga, esto es prueba de que el hábito si hace al Monge. Regalando sonrisas amplias sin reserva, estaba facinada con lo que miraba y no podia ocultarlo, mientras que una contrariada y penosa Natsuki no sabia si cambiar de colores o enmudecer.

  


-Cállate Shizuru, alcanzando si quiera a decir.

  


La orquestante de aquella travezura reía a más no poder, su sonrisa denotaba felicidad, totalmente genuina y eso llenaba el corazón de Natsuki, si eso la hacía feliz lo soportaría lo mejor posible, sus jeans le quedaban muy bien pero aún no comprendia cómo pudo entrar en su sudadera, si ciertamente a ella le sobraban razones, maldiciendo aquellos tacones e implorando que al menos le devolviese sus zapatillas.

  


-Dijiste que me ayudarías y esta es la forma en que decidi que lo hicieras así que recomponte Natsuki y no te preocupes que yo pagaré por todas tus prendas.

  


-Pagarlas...? Nada de eso..!!! Afirmó indignada la Kuga... Tu me devuelves mi ropa y no hay negociación en ello. 

  


-No para nada esto está muy cómodo y no pienso devolverlo... Categóricamente remarcó la descarada mientras intentaba disimular su disfrute ante el aroma que presentaban aquellas prendas, toda ella se definia alli.

  


-No que va, Shizuru haremos un trato, devuélveme mi ropa y yo te compro algo parecido de tu talla, busquemos una tienda ahora mismo, vamos..!! Dijo la mas pequeña sujetando la mano de la mayor.

  


- Nat-su-ki...! Creo que dije que no devolveria nada... Acertaste en buscar una tienda porque necesitaremos trajes de baño, asi que andando tortuga... Revirando el agarre siendo ella la que guiase a la menor.

  


-Haber como esta eso de trajes de baño..? Dijo sin siquiera pensar mucho más en esta que seria la nueva locura de aquella desvergonzada mujer, aunque si lo pensase bien aquella locura carecia de importancia ya que después de observar tan de cerca a aquel monumento en vestidores ahora se antojaba ver el mismo panorama solo que en traje de baño.

  


-Lo que escuchaste... traje de baño... Un pequeño incapie en esa ultima frase fue suficiente para avivar la visión de aquella pálida espalda, sintiendo necesidad de detallar la imagen a perfección en su cabeza y para ello requeria visualizar más de Natsuki.... Asi que caminaron hacía la tienda más cercana tal como lo dijo la castaña, de prenda alguna ajena no se desprendió y ocupo su tiempo en buscar los dichosos trajes de baño dándole oportunidad a Natsuki de conseguir un remplazo de atuendo mas acorde con su estilo.

  


Tres meses de presupuesto necesito la Kuga para facturar aquellos caprichos de su descarada belleza, signos de yenes se reflejaban en sus ojos tratando de calcular como restaurar el daño a su billetera sintiéndose un tanto mareada de tanto pensar.

  


-Shizuru era necesario que compraras dos trajes de baño..? Con ojos de martirio sabiendo su destino.

  


-Pues si tonta aparte es tu culpa, no me dijiste cual se veía mejor ..?

  


Su culpa...? Claro.. Como si ella hubiese podido hacerlo... aunque hubiese querido, todos los que se probó se veían tan bien en ella que pensó que bien hubiese vestido una bolsa encima se hubiera visto igual de bien y volviendo en si preguntó...

  


-Bueno entonces a donde vamos que necesitamos trajes de baño? 

  


-Es una sorpresa así que móntate que nos vamos. 

  


Subieron rápidamente y después de un tiempo de rodar por la carretera, el aire salado llenaba los pulmones, acantilados bajaban y subían como serpenteando en la orilla de la carretera y el mar se podía ver en todo su esplendor. 

  


-La playa..!!! Que sorpresa , no me apasiona la idea de la playa pero tú eres la que manda asi que hara lo que tu digas.

  


- Yeiiii..!!! Esa es la actitud, asi se habla... Dijo con emoción mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de triunfo.

  


- Pero Shizuru ya nos pasamos la entrada al paradero público si no a donde vamos... Con duda notable al saberse sin rubo conocido. 

  


- A mi pequeño lugar secreto.. Guiño uno de sus rubies con esa gracia solo suya. 

  


- Secreto…? No evitando escapar esa frase muy pensada de su boca.

  


- Si tonta, secreto ya estamos por llegar, nos falta poco, es justo después de aquella curva de allá.

  


Apretando el acelerador a fondo aquel auto parecia entender el apremio de llegar y girando raudamente la curva en aquella ya desolada carretera la castaña anuncio.. 

  


- Hemos llegado, Natsuki mira allá… 

  


Una colina que en cuya cima se encontraba un faro y a los pies de dicha colina un amplio malecón con un pequeño muelle en donde reposaba un pequeño bote de remos. 

  


-Taaaraaannnnnn...!!!! Entusiasmada la bella castaña cual niña brinco.

  


-Que te puedo decir es precioso el lugar pero sabes algo, me intriga que no haya gente acá.

  


El lugar está algo alejado del público y la carretera después del paradero no lleva a ningún lugar más que aqui supongo que los únicos que vienen son los que trabajan en el mantenimiento del faro. 

  


- Es bastante lógico y conveniente viéndolo de ese modo.

  


- Qué esperas tortuga baja las cosas… La cantarina voz de la castaña ordenaba mientras se alejaba cada vez más.

  


- Qué cosas..? Bajo asombro Natsuki se preguntaba.

  


- En la cajuela... Haciendo un ademán con su mano.

  


- Pero que es esto..? Una asombrada chica mirá tanta indumentaria y no se explicaba una sola cosa... Y la comida..? trajiste todo esto y no pudiste traer comida, para que se supone que vamos a usar todo esto.

  


- En serio a ti hay que explicartelo todo, acaso nunca has pescado, eso es una red de pesca, esto es un arpón, todo lo necesario esta allí.

  


Yo.... Recuerdo haber venido antes a un lugar como este ... Se dijo para si la chica entrando en trance y al ser evidente la pausa prolongada que utilizo para pensar logro contestarle algo apresurada a su descarada castaña.

  


- Emnnn... Yo... Acabo de recordar ciertas salidas familiares en los que jamás logre capturar nada.. Una risa salio vacilante... Lo siento dijo mientras se frotaba su cabeza.

  


- Pues entonces eres muy afortunada porque hoy tendrás la oportunidad de pescar para mí.

  


- Queeeee...? a no pues que bello lo que llamas fortuna mejor volvamos y compremos algo de comer es más yo te invito.

  


- Es decisión tomada Natsuki así que andando.

  


- Como que andando...? Que se supone que yo... Siendo interrumpida por la castaña un tanto anciosa...

  


- Vamos al bote, en el camino te explicó...

  


Mientras caminaban hasta que subieron al bote la conversación fue fluyendo...

  


- Almenos si sabes remar no…? 

  


- Que chistosa..!!! Rio con sarcasmo.

  


- Vamos debemos ir a la profundidad que marca aquella bolla roja de por allá.... Señalando la dirección que Natsuki remo hasta llegar.... Si aquí está perfecto, ahora debes arrojar la red de manera que los contra pesos sean los primeros en caer de esta manera caerá de forma tal que quedara extendida y los peces se enredaran en ella... 

  


- Estoy intrigada y debo perguntarlo... Shizuru de donde sabes tanto de esto..?

  


\- No has sido a la única que han llevado de pesca, tu venias con tu familia cierto..? Mirando a Natsuki que solo asintió con su cabeza... Bueno mi familia no es de reuniones de pesca pero si tenia a alguien a la que le encantaban estas cosas, siempre encontre cosas tan sencillas y cotidianas como esta facinantes.

  


Natsuki pudo notar en aquellos rubies una pizca de nolstalgia justo la misma que habian en sus esmeraldas al recordar asi que decidio no indagar en recuerdos que para ambas podrian ser dolorosos limitandose a darle gusto obedeció cuando la descarada pidió..

  


Atrapar unos cuantos peces fue cuestión de un par de horas, el limpiarlos y prepararlos para cocer, el fuego de la fogata e incluso la recolección de leña fue una labor amena ya que ambas cooperaron juntas... Escapar de un cangrejo para Shizuru fue fácil mas no cargar toda la leña por culpa de ese cangrejo y ver a Natsuki tropezar cuando no pudo más... Sus risas combinadas con el ruido de las olas amenizaron el rato y ambas se sintieron plenas... Sentadas frente el fuego unos timidos esmeralda no dejaban de buscar los rubies y armándose de valor...

  


- Shizuru yo...

  


- Alto Natsuki no lo hagas...

  


- Hacer que..? Hay alguna cosa que se supone no deba hacer..? A que te refieres..? Dijo una intrigada chica...

  


- No te hagas ilusiones, si te traje hasta aqui fue tan solo por que quería volver a recordar cómo eran estas cosas, nada más..

  


- Perfecto... Pero... Shizuru... Hay algo que debo decirte...

  


- Tan difícil es para ti entender... 

  


- No, si entiendo... Pero... Shizuru es que... 

  


- Solo no compliquemos las cosas...

  


- No pues yo no lo haré.. Pero la marea si...

  


- Como que la marea..? Una confundida castaña se detuvo a mirar...

  


- Pues si la marea mira se lleva nuestros cosas... Adios zapatillas, tu sombrero y hasta tu bolso y con el mi billetera... 

  


- Pero que estas haciendo alli parada Natsuki tonta muevete, vamos por ellos.

  


La castaña correteaba una de sus nuevas zapatillas mietras que las olas iban separando las demás en un ir y venir con sus fuertes rompientes que gopeaban a la castaña haciendola tambalear y caer, las olas que venian rompiendo la sumian bajo la espuma arenosa de la orilla alborotando y enredando su cabello...

  


- Ayuda idiota..!!! Aquello basto para salir corriendo en su auxilio, claro sosteniendo la carcajada aunque no lo hubiese querido vivió el mismo destino.

  


Ambas iban y venian a merced de la corriente, ya la lucha no era por recuperar sus cosas sino su postura y poder salir de alli...

  


Con trabajo Natsuki sostuvo con fuerza a su castaña y levantandola lentamente ambas caminaron hacia afuera... 

  


Al lograr salir un tanto cansadas se tumbaron en la arena mirando el cielo un tanto oscuro ya...

  


Voltearon a verse y no sostuvieron sus sonoras carcajadas... 

  


- Eso estuvo super loco...!!! 

  


- Loco por poco nos ahogamos en la orilla idiota..

  


- Shizuru espera...

  


Levantandose con rostro asustado se aproximo a la castaña que la miro igual de asustada... Estirando su brazo sobre su cabeza y tomando algo que retiro lentamente...

  


Shizuru casi gritaba cuando alcanzo a ver el objeto...

  


Una alga marina enmarañada en su cabello hizo de ambas risas euforicas...

  


- Deberia dejarla.. No tienes idea de lo sexy que te hace ver.

  


- Sexy...! Ya vas a ver tu lo que es ser sexy.. Dijo mientras tomaba arena en sus manos y amontonandosela en la cabellera cobaltina...

  


- Nooooo...!!! Grito agonizante la Kuga... Nooo mi cabello ya verás... Dijo mientras la abrazaba y rodaba en la arena... 

  


- Nooo..!!! Nat - su - ki dejame... Intentando safarse de su abrazo.

  


Y sin darse cuenta estaba juntas abrazándose, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban producto de la acción y al sentir el vertigo llegar dejaron de girar hallándose contenplandose en total silencio mas en un complot interno de sus pensamientos...

  


Esos ojos esmeralda casi son capaces de escudriñar mi alma...

  


Ese fuego en su mirada tan cerca que siento quemarme...

  


Son hermosos sus labios..! 

  


Tan delicados… 

  


Estando ambas a punto de enloquecer...

  


Yo no puedo resistirme 

  


Quiero….. 

  


Necesito…… 

  


¡Besarla! 

  


A escasos milímetros, sus respiraciones palpitaban sobre sus bocas y escuchandose el retumbó de un trueno a lo lejos las desperto de golpe del idilio en que suponian sus labios. 

  


- Creo que esa es señal para que nos vayamos no crees..? Una incomoda castaña dijo contrariada.

  


- Creo que si, estar acá todas empapadas es peligroso si se acerca una tormenta, vamos andando..!! Levantandose extendiendo su mano.

  


La tormenta parecia no esperar, los truenos se hicieron dueños de aquel cielo que en cuestión de segundos se habia oscurecido ennegreciendo de golpe tan solo para darle paso a la lluvia que caia cual torrente que golpeaba como agujas la piel. 

  


- Rápido debemos ir al auto allí estaremos seguras.

  


- Maldición el auto…!

  


\- Que tiene el auto..? 

  


- Deje el techo abierto… 

  


- En serio..? No puedo contigo Shizuru, eres un caso pérdido, vamos de todas maneras aunque este mojado sigue siendo mejor que quedarse acá afuera las llantas nos mantendrán aisladas del suelo, asi que muévete..!!! 

  


Un retumbo y el suelo temblo, un sonido ensordecedor las envolvió, un hilo de luz danzante bajo vertijinoso cayendo sobre el auto a escasos metros de ellas.

La escena del automóvil siendo impactado por aquel rayo dan a lugar la pregunta en ambas... 

  


Y ahora que haremos..?

  


Al llegar a proximidad pudieron ambas observar la magnitud de los daños.... Tapiceria achicharrada, llantas derretidas era practicamente imposible pasar la tormenta dentro del chamuscado coche.

  


- Demonios..!! Se quejo Natsuki y tomando su mano la guio hasta el faro.

- Adonde me llevas, no podemos escapar de esta tormenta...

  


\- Eso es cierto pero no tenemos otra opción en cualquier momento granizara debemos estar refugiadas para entonces, tu espera acá... Dejandola a unos pocos metros se dirigio a la puerta del faro...

  


\- Natsuki ven por favor... la sola idea que presentaba que algo pudiera pasar con su galante escolta la aterrorizaba. 

  


- No te preocupes... Este es el único lugar donde podemos seguras… Palpando la puerta con ambas manos en sus bordes logro percibir que no yacian falceadas ninguna montura asi que solo una opción cruzo por su mente...

  


- Está cerrado..?

  


- No lo estará por mucho..! Dijo decidida dando golpes con su hombro a la altura del cerrojo, uno tras otro hasta verlo ceder y tomando un último impulso pateo con todas sus fuerzas hasta verla tumbada y asi con rapidez haciendose paso hacia aquel oscuro lugar.

  


\- Ven Shizuru dame la mano, estará oscuro pero al menos está seco es mejor que nada no crees.. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que la tormenta pase, cuando aclare ya veremos con lo que tenemos que lidiar, Shizuru tu sube a la torre, la luz del foco es eléctrica, asi que esta cosa debe tener en algun sitio la generador de energía que la haga funcionar, así que ese debe ser el sitio más cálido del lugar.

  


\- Y tú... Que harás mientras tanto…? Con notable y genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

  


- Yo buscare algo para comer, si no me equivoco en estos faros existe un pequeño sitio que funge de cocina quizás con suerte aun haya algo comestible porque en serio vamos a necesitar algo con este frio, asi que sube yo te alcanzaré en cuanto acabe, confían en mí, vamos a estar bien... Dijo la Kuga confiada tratando de apaciguar el temor que empezaba a notar en sus adorados rubies.

  


- Esta bien pero más te vale que no tardes Natsuki ... Casi sonando a ruego.

  


Mientras subia las escaleras de caracol de aquel lugar en su cabeza no dejaban de cruzar imagenes de ella que ayudado con la luz de los rayos cual flasheo mental una por una las acciones de su Natsuki para si... estaba siendo cuidada, ella habia salido a su rescate como toda un caballero en reluciente armadura y ella jamás se pensó poder reaccionar de tal manera, haciendo evidente el hecho de que a ella le importaba y mas evidente aún que ella también sentia de igual manera.

  


Después de un tiempo transcurrido y de ver pasar todos los posibles panoramas a esa noche Shizuru apasiguo sus miedos al escucharle llegar, tal como lo prometio.

  


- Shizuru ya estoy aquí..! Como estas..? estas bien…? Encontrando a una castaña hecha un puño tiritando de frio, Santo cielos que haces porque aun no te quitas esa ropa mojada, mira encontré estas latas de sopa y una manta, esto nos servira para pasar la noche, tienes que sacarte la ropa que te cubriré... Levantandose y colocando las sopas cerca del generador de electricidad. 

  


La descarada no parecia serlo en esos momentos en que carecia de color alguno, un leve sonrojo intentaba demostrar la verguenza que sintó al escuchar aquellas palabras...

  


\- Espera ahora resulta que eres tímida, no me vengas con eso que no es momento, si no lo haces podriamos sufrir congelamiento debemos hacerlo, vamos no seas niña, por favor Shizuru... Le imploro con legitima compasión la chica a la que la preocupación era palpable en su rostro.

  


Y con una última suplica con las más cálidas palabras, aquellas que solo ella sabía decir.

  


- Por favor.. Y ya habiendose despojado ella misma de su ropa volvió a solicitar.... apúrate Shizuru, extendiendo la manta alrededor de la espalda de la castaña y dandose el tiempo de recoger su cabello, cúbrete por favor así te mantendrás cálida.

Levantandose por las sopas dando la espalda pálida a aquella tilitante descarada a la que sus orbes dilatadas amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas junto con su corazón palpitante del pecho, se paseaba desnuda sin pudor alguno frente a si, por que..? Acaso no podia sentir..? Su sensualidad estaba inmunisada o que maldito embrijo padecía que no sentia arder su sangre al verse observada en tan pudorosa situación.

  


Girandose cual resorte se encorvó y le extendio una lata de sopa...

  


- Bebela...

  


- Co..co..como las abriste… Dijo con afán de disimular sus sensaciones..

  


- Llevo una navaja suiza siempre conmigo, debes beberla despacio, sé que no es mucho pero es todo lo que hay, si sientes que necesitas más solo dime y te doy un poco de la mia..

  


- No como crees, no podría..

  


- Ambas debemos entrar en calor, lo entiendes verdad Shizuru…? Aquello fue un pedido indirecto a que le premitiese entrar con ella bajo el cobijo de aquella manta rohida para luego continuar en su explicación...

  


- En nuestra situación la hipotermia es lo que debemos evitar, comprendes..? 

  


- Yo.. Tomó aire y en un suspiró asintio.. Si lo comprendo.. 

  


- Debemos compartir esa manta espero no te moleste... Dijo mirando timidamente sus pies..

  


-Yo no.. Aquella mujer no comprendia si era producto del frio toda esa sensación que la hacia mantenerse inmóvil.

  


\- Si te molesta tendrás que soportarlo pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje...

  


Aquella situación era algo en lo que la Kuga no queria ceder, ella solo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cuidarla, protegerla, procurarla, proporcionarle el calor que no solo su cuerpo le podia brindar y ahora se hacia curioso pensar que alejarse de su castaña podria costarle la vida. 

  


-Yo… no podría hacerlo, tampoco quiero que lo hagas, solo quédate conmigo por favor no me dejes sola, solo volteate y dame tan solo un momento para desnudarme. 

  


Esas palabra llenaron de esperanza el corazón de la menor viendo cada vez más cercano el día en que el corazón de Shizuru pueda volver a latir con amor nuevamente, no habia preocupación en su mente ya que el tremendo castido impuesti por el destino la pondria a prueba yacer entee su cuerpo desnudo seria penitencia mas profunda a cualquier pecado cometido.

  


- Listo... Dijo solamente y haciendose cubierta por la manta y asi extendio su brazo izquierdo para permitirle entrar.

  


Natsuki sentanda a su lado al sentirse tan solo hombro con hombro pudo persivir la escasa temperatura en la castaña...

  


- Por Dios Shizuru estas helandote...dijo en tono alarmada... Me odiaras por esto pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... Dijo con decisión la más pálida que en un abrazo apreso a su descarada presionandola contra su pecho..

  


Las mejillas de aquella descarada ahora sobre su pecho le permitia persivir el dulce olor de ese cabello castaño que a pesar de haber sido impregnado con la sal del mar su olor se reusaba a fallecer mas al contrario ahora se sentía mas vivo y le llena por completo, casi sientose embriagada con tal descaro que no existe sonrojo en si, mas solo cabe la felicidad, un sentimiento calido que llena el pecho, haciendo que nuestra Natsuki tan solo esperará que ella pudiera sentir igual, esperando que con el calor también se transmita ese sentimiento que no permite palabras. 

  


En aquel mismo instante eterno de aquel abrazo un corazón alborotado de una castaña le hacian sentír una calidez envolverle hasta hacerle sentir que solo necesitaba aquellos brazos, brazos que le rodean y no le dejarian ir, su corazón susurraba a su oído cosas que aun no puede decir pero ciertamente era cosas que deseaba poder escuchar, lo sabia aquello resulta ser terriblemente egoista... Tan solo no se antojaba el deseo de lastimarle pero tampoco por mas que tratará no podia ni queria alejarse.

  


Natsuki se habia vuelto tanto y a la vez nada que su corazón le afirmaba lo que a secretas voces acallaba y muy apesar de los gritos aun no pudo olvidarse de ella incluso ahora sintiendo esa calidez, ese sentimiento en su mente permanece un reflejo difuso que se dibuja como un espejo.

  


Sumi… Sumi perdóname, me estoy alejando de ti, me siento culpable pero ya es tiempo de dejarte ir, de que te vayas y tal reflejo va contigo desapareciendo con expresión de tristeza, tu recuerdo deberá ser solo eso un recuerdo que no empañe esto que estoy sintiendo todo es como si fuera tan nuevo para mi, ante ella sere inmune a ti, algún dia, mientras la tenga a mi lado nada puede estar mal, su candor, su voz inclusive el solo tacto de su firme pero delicada mano, todo es tan preciado en ella que ya no puedo aguantar más, yo quiero que Natsuki…

  


Ante una cavilativa descarada una sensación en su rostro la trae de vuelta a la realidad haciendola reaccionar en un solo pensamiento. 

Me está acariciando, su mano es el mas delicado tacto que jamás haya sentido, yo no puedo ver más que esos ojos.

  


Y en una voz reconfortante alcanzo a oir...

  


\- Shizuru yo siempre... siempre estaré para ti, ya no tienes que temer, ya la soledad no será más un problema porque siempre estaré aquí lo entiendes..? Yo cuidare de ti...

  


- Natsuki yo, fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir ya que un casto beso con labios frios en su frente frenaron todo aquello que se suponía debia decir...

  


Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar sintiendo su cálida piel a pesar del frio del mundo una pálida mano en un dulce tacto sobre la barbilla de la otra que yacia en brazos, levantandole para que la mirará de frente, la distancia desaparecío de a poco y el calor entre aquella manta obligaba a sus pieles a ser una. 

  


El faro de pronto se apagó, su luz seso y ambas permanecieron en silencio, juntas en la oscuridad.

  


  



	7. Cap 5 Final o comienzo?

Cap 5 Final ó comienzo

La cálidez de la nueva mañana envolvía a las dos chicas y un entrometido sol irrumpe con su incesante resplandor entre ambas dando de lleno en los ojos esmeralda.

Aquella hélida noche no hizo mella alguna en ninguna ya que la cálidez que contenían sus brazos llenaban desde la piel hasta el alma.

Habian pasado la noche juntas, las circunstancias lo obligaron pero asi ella también lo permitió y no encontraba la kuga mayor mérito en ello, soportar el horrible clima no es nada si la recompensa es tal.

Su cabeza se avivó con el sol y el palpitar acelerado en su pecho marcaban a filo la velocidad de sus pensamientos...

Aquella no es mujer sino un sueño vivido, su máscara es solo eso, habiendo derrumbado su escudo, esa barrera inflanqueable que se habia preocupado en levantar para alejar a todo aquel que osare perturbar sus pensamientos, yaciendo en sus brazos estaba más que claro que después de hoy ya no podria estar sin ella, no importaba si sus labios aún no han sido capaces de corresponder a la entrega, el impulso de permanecer alli lo era todo, el roce efimero de unos labios se presenta como un gesto divino pero el sentir agitar su pecho al acercarsele lo era todo, ella ya estaba prendada al suyo evidentemente, asi que ya no sirve el desesperó y no importa si el tiempo entre sus brazos parece eterno, si ha de esperar así será hasta ese último suspiró...

La Kuga aún con ojos cerrados no tenia pensado despertar, aunque un leve picoteó en sus mejillas la obligaban a abrir sus ojos, resistiéndose a hacerlo, yace sentada inclinada sobre la pared, con su bella descarada entre sus piernas y su cabellera castaña sobre su pecho abrazándola, entreabrió sus ojos muy a su pesar y no evitando el sobresalto producto del espanto producido por un hombre parado justo al frente mirando meticulosamente todo de ellas y su alrededor.

Habia sido él, el que le picaba la mejilla a la ya desconfiada Natsuki, con apariencia un tanto senil y cuya dentadura no dejaba de mover en su boca como especie de tip nervioso cada vez que intentaba hablar.

Un abrazo con mayor fuerza producto de auto reflejo protector de la Kuga se dio entre ellas, pasando rápidamente a modo defensivo, para lanzar una prudente advertencia que fue interumpida mucho antes de empezar.

- Oh gracias a Dios pensé lo peor... Están bien chicas..?

El sonido de aquella voz despertó a la bella doncella que con ojos dormilados recordó en la incómoda situación en que yacian y su reacción fue inmediata...

- Quien es usted..? Lo miró con desconfianza pero al ver más detenidamente la situación sus ojos carmín doblaron su tamaño al encontrarse aún más aferrada al pecho de la Kuga, un leve sonrojo invadió por un instante sus mejillas, ocultarlo fue fácil al estar tan cerca dudaría que su protectora lo hubiese visto pero en aquella precaria situación lo único acertado era permanecer bajo el amparó de aquella manta.

Era visible su pena y la Kuga pensó que su descarada no dudaría en alejarle de un empujón más en cambio su abrazo se volvió mas férreo aún todo para dicha de ambas.

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas te veias tan comoda alli que pense dormirías por unos cuantos dias más... Dijo Natsuki en tono burlesco pero complacida a lo que replicó con furia fingida la castaña.

- Cállate Natsuki, no tienes permiso de hablar oíste.... ejem, aclaró su garganta y nuevamente repitió la pregunta...

- Quién es usted..?

- Ah lo siento, señoritas mi nombre es Kyoshiro Matsumoto, trabajo en el mantenimiento del faro, la central me informo del corte eléctrico y tuve que esperar a que cesará la tormenta para venir a verificar si hubo algún daño, cuando vi su automóvil en la entrada pensé que algo malo ocurría, ambas se encuentran bien...

- Bueno ahora lo estamos Matsumoto San, verá nos atrapó la tormenta dañando nuestro auto, así que tuvimos que refugiarnos aquí lamento todas las molestias que causamos, forzamos la entrada y hasta nos comimos las sopas que tenían en la reserva, lo sentimos mucho... Haciendo un gesto de disculpa con su cabeza..

.- No muchacha olvidate de eso, eso en realidad no tiene importancia, la puerta, se puede arreglar y la comida reponer, pero su salud es algo que no se recobra con tal facilidad, están seguras que están completamente bien... Insistia el hombre con suma preocupación sin separar la vista de ellas...

- Claro que si Matsumoto San lo estamos... Intrigada en el fondo por la insistente pregunta

.- Bueno señorita usted aparentemente lo esta gracias a que su amiga cuido muy bien de usted...A lo que respondió con un puchero de enfado volteando el rostro lejos de Natsuki a lo que una sonrisa triunfante lleno el rostro de la Kuga.

- Pero aún me preocupa su amiga que no a querido contestar.

- Como..? Se preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a Natsuki y con tono inmediato agrego como obligando a hablar...

- Responde al Matsumoto San Natsuki...!

- No se preocupe abuelo yo estoy bien... Quizás dudo el contestar pero que más daba si lo hacia.

- Ve Matsumoto San ella esta bien... Simplemente agrego sin saber que habia algo que ignoraba.

- Bueno si usted lo dice, me alegra que sea asi, ahora me tome la libertad de llamar una grúa, pensé que la necesitarían al ver lo dañado de su auto y después de una noche tan larga...

- Si tiene toda la razón, la verdad es que fue una completa pesadilla...dijo la castaña apretando sus ojos fuertemente y sacudiendo su cabeza como queriendo borrarlo todo.

-En serio..? eso no parecía anoche...con amplia sonrisa en unos pálidos labios.

- Cállate Natsuki que va a pensar Matsumoto San...?

- Claro... Alargo esa frase irónicamente, que va a pensar en anciano si nos encuentra desnudas..?

- Que...? No...! Callate..! Las cosas no son lo que parecen... Pasa que... Entre tartamudeos dijo todo aquello que no concluyó.

- Que mas podría pensar señorita que era su escapada romántica, aunque dejenme decirles que fue peligrosa pudieron quedarse en un sitio mas cálido...

- Que...? Sonoró grito en la castaña... Nada que ver Matsumoto San sucede que nos sorprendió la lluvia, nuestra ropa se mojo por eso estamos desnudas ...

El afán de la castaña por explicar lo sucedido la hizo ignorar un detalle importante cuál era la razón de la insistencia de aquel anciano y al percatarse del hecho Natsuki podría ver lo que acontinuación iba a pasar.

El viejo esta hablando de más debo hacer algo para callarlo, en su afán para silenciarlo, sútiles señas de silencio salian de ella, a escondidas de la descarada que las cuales el anciano nunca entendio..

- Bueno señoritas les extiendo mis disculpas, siendo asi, saben ya soy un viejo pero hay cosas que los viejos sabemos bien, eso y aparte del hecho que encontrarán las sopas pero no utilizarán el teléfono que se encontra en la misma habitación, me hizo pensar que era escapada juvenil, ah y además de haberlas encontrado como las encontré con la ropa tirada por todos lados, me hizo pensar que...

Al viejo no se le permitió terminar lo que desea afirmar, fue interrumpido por los gritos iracundos de una enfurecida castaña...

- Natsuki Kuga!!!!! Será posible...???

Una mezcla de incertidumbre y enfadó se hizo dueña de la pálida cara de la kuga y sin alcanzar a atinar palabras mejores balbuceó a duras penas...

- Pues.. yo.. verás...

Maldito viejo bocón... El primer pensamiento de la Kuga que claramente acertó.... si fuese tan intuitivo como dijo ser, por que demonios no se calló la boca, maldición.. Tales pensamientos no ayudaban a la situación...

Joing joing..!! un clatson se escuchó desde afuera, una pálida Natsuki vuelve a respirar con tan oportuno rescate, salvada por poco...

- Es la grúa, yo voy a bajar a terminar con mi revisión, mientras tanto creo que ustedes deberian vestirse.

El anciano bajó raudo las escaleras dando lugar al incómodo momento y más por culpa de aquel pobre viejo ya que su comentario habia enrarecido el ambiente y la tensión se empezaba a respirar...

Un puchero en Natsuki se dio a lugar al sentir a su castaña incomoda entre sus piernas...

- Cerraré mis ojos, desde que te levantes hasta que estes lista, no te preocupes, no observaré nada que no deba...

Los ojos fuego desconfiaban después de descubrir el completo engaño en que se convirtió la noche anterior, ya no estaba segura y era correcto no desconfiar de la inocente y caballerosa Natsuki.

- Si claro.. Como no hacerlo, pero lo que acabas de decir me lo dices con la misma boca con la que anoche me dijiste que quedarnos acá hasta el amanecer era lo mejor que podiamos hacer...

Natsuki claramente se notaba frustrada, como explicarle a esa testaruda mujer que necesitaba hacerlo, que fue un impulsó tonto..

- Di lo que quierás... Diji con ojos fuertemente cerrados para continuar... si se que bien lo disfrutaste, dandole la espalda para empezar a vestirse.

Que fue lo que dijo..? Se preguntaba la descarada mientras el bermellón en sus ojos se encendía cada vez más...

- Como te atreves...!! Eres una abusiva, me tuviste acá presa del miedo por la tormenta y aprovechaste eso... Eres una...

- Una que..? Que soy según tú..? Desde que me conoces solo hago lo que tu quieres y ahora que hago algo que yo quiero se supone un enorme problema, que no estuviste cómoda..? No procuré tu cuidado..? Que más da haber pasado la noche aqui o en un hotel, estas bien..! no moriste por darme una de tus noches, a mi gusto, como yo lo desee... Eres una soberna egoista y enfadate si es lo quieres pues no me pienso disculpar por lo que hice, yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice y se que tú en el fondo tampoco lo haces, aunque no lo admitas, asi que lidia con eso ya que es solo tu problema, ahora si me disculpas debo ver que podemos hacer con respecto al auto, con permiso...

Una Natsuki un poco alterada bajaba las escaleras un poco tambaleante con suma incomodidad en su andar, pasando frente al anciano al que no olvida darle las gracias con un palmada en la espalda ya que aunque hubiera dejado su movimiento al descubierto no guardaba rencor alguno...

- Natsuki Kuga vuelve para acá tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, a lo cual su persecución fue interrumpida por el anciano..

- Señorita no sea tan dura con ella, si lo hizo, sus razones habría tenido puesto que puso en riesgo su vida por tal osadía...

La cara enardecida de la castaña empezó a apagarse en respuesta a lo que aquel anciano insinuó...

- De que habla Matsumoto San...

El anciano tan solo pudo sonreir ante aquellos arrebatos de juventud...

- La verdad es señorita, que su amiga por poco pierde el pie...

El temor llenos los ojos de la descarada que aun se notaba incredulos.

- Que esta diciendo....?

El viejo se apuró a explicar sus razones puesto que la angustia en la chica se hacia evidente.

- La verdad es que lo primero que note al llegar, heche un vistazo rápido a simple vista me basto para verlo, usted estaba perfectamente, ella como ya lo había dicho antes se encargo de cuidarla, procuró de que la manta la cubriera a usted completamente y una parte de su cuerpo, su pierna, quedo vulnerable ante el frío, así que pude notar con facilidad que uno de sus pies se empezaba a poner de color azul, al verla caminar casi puedo afirmar que por poco se salvo de la hipotermia es algo lógico el frío intenso de añoche llego a temperaturas de casi 0° grados, así que todo lo que alcance a hacer fue envolverlo y encender la calefacción a toda su capacidad cuanto antes necesitaba algo de combustible que por suerte traía de repuesto, espere un par de horas a que despertaran pero me empecé a preocupar entonces las desperté.

- Natsuki hizo eso..?

Mientras aún se debatia internamente si tal necesidad engañosa ameritaba severo riesgo.

- Si ... Lo hizo señorita, se nota que se preocupa mucho por usted.

Afirmó contundentemente el anciado..

- Eso cree Matsumoto San..? Insistiendo en preguntar lo más que obvio.

- Claro señorita, no cualquiera hace lo que ella hizo... Cuido de usted a costa de su vida que acaso eso no es suficiente para creerlo...?

Aquella aseveración removio sus vísceras al pensar lo injusta que habia sido... Intentando cambiar de tema ya que la castaña se notaba visiblemente incómoda al hablar de sus sentimientos con un perfecto pero amistoso extraño.

- Siendo asi Matsumoto San le agradezco infinitamente lo que hizo por nosotras en especial por ella, no pretendo ofenderlo de alguna forma pero si pudiera haber algo que yo pudiera hacer para pagarle tales atenciones...

- No señorita para nada me ofende y si hay algo que puede hacer.

- En serio lo que sea solo dígalo... En su mente la descarada pensaba en alguna cifra que equiparará los daños más nunca se esperó la respuesta que aconteció...

- Es sumamente fácil, solo dele una oportunidad, dijo el anciano con amplia sonrisa en el rostro...Le aseguro que su interés es sincero incluso en sueños no dejo de preocuparse por usted, Señorita Shizuru.. Su nombre como lo ha sabido aquel anciano, a menos que toda aquella locura que afirmaba fuera cierto.

El anciano supo leer sus pensamientos contestando la incógnita de inmediato..

- No paraba de decir su nombre, creo que la buscaba y nunca la soltó por mas que lo intenté al despertarla, si quiere un consejo de un viejo solitario, Señorita no se niegue a ser feliz...

Aquel anciano fue demasiado sincero incluso la tristeza le envargaba el rostro de manera tal que a la descarada le incómodo que intuyera lo que habia en su corazón, pero que su mente se negaba a admitir.Asi que le agradecio la sugerencia he inclusive prometo tenerla en cuenta y al dirigirse hacia afuera no dejaba de pensar miles de cosas que se esfumaron en un instante al encontrar a Natsuki ya sumergida en el capo de su vehículo junto al conductor de la grúa..Se les veía muy entretenidos hablando de muchos tecnicismos mecánicos, asi que la castaña tuvo que interrumpir elegantemente tan aburrida conversación...

- Ujum... Ara.. Ara Natsuki te dejo sola un momento y ya te encuentro coqueteando con el chofer de la grúa que estas buscando que nos de el servicio de gratis...

Fue divertido ver como la expresión de Natsuki cambio, no era el sonrojo que deseaba más bien fue un rojo mas de irá o enojo puesto que aquel caballero no tenía que envidiarle nada al mismisimo Papá Noel, igual de regordete y parecía que trayerá el establo de renos bajo el brazo.

- Asi que no te hizo gracia el chiste, he Natsuki..? tampoco se lo hizo al caballero, el debería estar mas ofendido... Una risa burlona escapó de la castaña la que habia olvidado el disgusto que le habian provocado sus reclamos a su Natsuki, la que tan solo en un gesto simple aparto su vista de ella.

En una carcajada sonora idéntica a la del mito aquel hombre se manisfecto...

- Que mas quisiera yo señorita que una bella chica como su amiga se fijará en este su servidor pero me temo que mi esposa me mataría ...Rayos si hasta se ríe como Santa ...? Seguro que Santa no tendrá un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo asi, en fin.... Pensó la Kuga.

- Shizuru aquí el caballero se ofreció a revisar el auto, de esa forma tendrás ya una idea para cuando lo lleves al mecánico...

- Si Señorita le decía a su amiga para que no la estafen luego.

- En serio no me diga, pero sabe que si me gustaría que me diese su opinión con respecto a eso, es que tengo curiosidad de saber en que más me han mentido, hablo de mi mecánico Natsuki no te sientas aludida, dedicandole unos ojos asesinos a Natsuki, la cual alcanzó a tragar grueso...

- Si claro con gusto, ya su amiga me contó lo que sucedió y .... Sumergiendose nuevamente al capo mostrando una vista de su trasero que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que maldecian la hora en que fuera asi.Después de unos cuantos golpes y vueltas de tuercas , continuó con la idea diciendo:

- Bueno, hay muchas cosas que estan mal desde lo evidente hasta lo que no, neumáticos, tapiceria, pintura, fusibles, cableado eléctrico, arrancador y creo que hasta el radiador esta sucio.... Dijo con sonrisa amplia mientras que la Kuga se retorcia del dolor puesto que el enfado de su descarada ante su pequeña omisión claramente tendria repercusiones asi que terminado el reporte de daños simulando enteresa y entro a la grúa.

El hombre engancho el auto a la grúa e invito con un gesto a la castaña a entrar al vehiculo donde ya esperaba Natsuki.

- Vamos a estar un poco apretados aqui, asi que es mejor ponernos cómodos, encendiendo la radio con música anticuada a lo que ambas se retorcieron, un grito de... esperé..!! se escucho antes de poner a andar el vehiculo.

- Alto... Prefiero viajar en el auto enganchado, necesito aire... Dijo con premura mientras pasaba sobre la castaña para abrir la puerta y salir a toda costa.

- Bueno señorita dígame a donde vamos entonces...?

Encendiendo el aire acondicionado, la castaña sentió como la cabina de aquella grúa se tornaba el mismo establo del kentucky hipódromo stadium...

- Tome..! Dijo Shizuru al tiempo en que abria la puerta, esta es la tarjeta de mi mecánico por favor llevemos allí ... Y tan pronto termino de dar la indicación salió del vehiculo cerrando la puerta bruscamente ...

- A donde va señorita..? El pobre viejo en tono extrañado, como si no supiera su realidad...

- Verá... sucede que he cambiado de opinión asi que viajaré con mi amiga, ya sabe tenemos cosas de chicas que hablar...

- Ah pues siendo asi .. No se preocupe me encargaré de que el camino sea lo menos agitado para ustedes allí atrás..

- En serio lo agradeceria mucho, gracias... Dirigiendosé hacia atrás para abrir la puerta del conductor donde yacia sentada Natsuki...

-Shizuru que haces...? 

- O te quitas o me siento encima de ti...? Cruzando sus brazos en señal de que no importará cualquier objección...

- Pero yo llegue primero, además te lo advertí, si me hubieras hecho caso..?

La castaña un tanto molesta interrumpio su argumento...

- No me interesa Natsuki, es mi auto y solo yo lo manejo, fin de la discución, asi que te corres o atente a las consecuencias...

- Consecuencias...? Uhy si que miedo..! Burlandose claramente de la castaña... que es lo peor que pueda pasar que se me entuman las piernas por culpa de tu culpa de tu enorme trasero, total más entumida de lo que pasé anoche no creo..!

Aquello le hizo recordar a la castaña el peligro al que su Natsuki se expuso por su culpa pero atisbo lúcidez de aquellos pensamientos y repaso de nueva cuenta la frase dicha en su cabeza activando una alerta...

Que fue lo que dijo....? Se preguntó para si misma...

- Ara ara..!! me alegra que Natsuki se tome el tiempo para examinar mi cuerpo tan meticulosamente...

-Queeeeeeeeee....? Ahora si logrando el rojo indicado.

- Esto yo, pues la verdad, verás Shizuru... Su voz interna en tono ya fastidiada le decia... Deja la timidez de una vez que no te va a comer aunque que mas quisieramos.. Se dijo y agregó, además después de lo de anoche la tímidez no cabe entre nosotras.

Asi que la Kuga intentando armarse de valor y a voz quedita alcanzó a decir...

- Habría que estar ciego para no verlo... Mientras que un puchero algo tierno se adueñaba de su rostro.

- Vaya...!!! Natsuki dándome un cumplido pero ni aún asi te dejaré el campo asi que muevete...

La castaña estaba decidida a jugar su juego...

- Ni lo sueños Zuru, él que llega primero se lo queda...

- Estas tentando a tu destino Natsuki Kuga... Aunque piensa para sí misma y la verdad no hay cosa que desee más que estar en su regazo, además no puede permitirle ganar, al menos no en esto...

- Asi que él que llega primero se lo queda, es asi..?

- Si, asi es...!!! Afirmó llanamente.

- Bueno tu lo pediste kuga.. Y en su cabeza algo le decia que ella también asi lo habia querido y asi fue que sentándose en sus piernas le dio la espalda y ya que la Kuga había reclinado hacia atrás el asiento para ir mas cómoda, la descarada giró un tanto su espalda y cintura para mirarla de frente ya que lo que iba a decirle lo ameritaba...

- Número uno: ya te dije que no me llames asi y numero dos.. si el que llega primero se lo queda... Haciendo una pausa obligada prolongo el suspenso en sus palabras al mirarla profundamente a los ojos... entonces será que me puedo quedar con esto ...?

Mantuvo el contactó visual como cual cazador observa a su presa, detenidamente, asi.. sin titubeo alguno, sus ojos se cruzaron en un instante en el que las palabras eran necesarias, su mirada era incesante, en un momento en que no esperasé que asi lo fuera, de esa forma, tan de repende, el tacto de unos dedos temblorosos de Natsuki alertó a la castaña, tomando su mano y acunandola en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y aquellas llamas vivas de su mirada atizarón sus pensamientos...

Aquella frase, el sentirla adueñarse de si tan tímida y descarada al tiempo, no dejaba más opción que un tren de pensamientos a punto de descarrilar en Natsuki...

No la pensó capaz de hacer lo que estaba ocurriendo, creyó que había tenido suficiente de ella la noche anterior, pero la verdad es que ya no se podia resistir, casi mecánicamente había tomado su mano, colocandola sobre su corazón pues el seria el que hablará por ella...

- Hace tiempo ya que es tuyo... Shizuru...! Casi en un susurro hermoso su nombre...

Que es esto? Se preguntó a si misma... Y mientras permanecia en total silencio, se debatia internamente sabiendo lo que siente su corazón pero porque hasta su razón consiente algo que se negaba a aceptar, sentirse incapaz de estar con ella era su realidad...

NO DEBO...! Se debatia internamente mientras que solo se podia escuchar a si misma recitando como un dogma mezquino su imposibilidad.

He sido víctima de mi propio juego, pensé que saltaria como conejo asustado al otro asiento y en cambio, porque siento que me vuelvo pequeña...Al sentir el silencio cada vez más prolongado empezó la menor a preguntarse si lo que habia hecho estaba del todo correcto o habria sido el mayor error de su vida.

Oh no kuga por que dijiste eso, la he asustado, solo mirála, soy una idiota la he tomado por sorpresa aún no era tiempo, es solo que mi corazón se niega a escuchar a mi tonta cabeza que al fin tenía algo de razón, ella no esta lista ... Asi que apresurate Natsuki y piensa como aliviar esta tensión.

Nuestra Kuga nunca en su vida había pensado tan rápido asi que lanzó lo primero que se le ocurrio.

- El auto... Es tuyo Shizuru hace cuanto que lo es, cuando lo compraste...?

- El auto, es del auto de que hablas...? Eso no es cierto, será que Natsuki aún... Incrédula se repitió para si.

- Pues a que más podria yo referirme, ahora levántate, un momento para que me pueda cambiar de lugar...

- Sabes que Natsuki...?

Pensando en si realmente podria ser tan despistada... mejor olvidado... levantandóse y sentandóse en el lugar del pasajero.

- Pero Shizuru... Demonios... Logró molestarla... No estando segura de que si lo acontecido fuese lo mejor pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese momento.

Recomponiéndose rápidamente ante la situación que le habia causado un disgusto notable pensó que lo mejor será que todo siga su curso normal.... Sabes que...? disfrutaló porque es lo mas cerca que estarás de conducir mi auto...

Aquella respuesta era un alivio ya que por un momento Natsuki llego a pensar que en verdad se habia enfadado...

- Ah si pues entonces asi lo haré, pero cuando te vuelvas a emborrachar y necesites chofer designado, me daré el gusto de que la grúa remolque tu auto.

- Eso tu ojos jamás lo verán.. Expreso con enfado notable.

- Si tú lo dices... Dejame soñar total no cuesta nada... Dijo Natsuki en un tono mezclado de tristeza el cual fue contagiado a la castaña que dijo de igual forma.

- Si... Tienes razón, soñar no cuesta nada...

Sonando ambas tan distantes la una de la otra, que parecía que la noche anterior había sido eso, solo un sueño, el cual fue tan fácil vivirlo pero enfrentarlo se empezaba a suponer algo imposible.

- Bueno Santa a que hora nos vamos, Natsuki dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta para que el ruido alertará al conductor agregando un ademan con su mano indicando que ya estaban listas...

Asi el vehiculo arrancó y a buen ritmo avanzó el camino haciendo transcurrir el tiempo después de ese último momento totalmente incómodo, algo silencioso entre los murmullos de las olas y la brisa marina, permanecer tanto tiempo sin oír su voz se antojaba molesto...

- Oye Shuzuru ya que estas tan complaciente podrías hacerme un favor...?

- Ni lo pienses Natsuki... Adelantandose a cualquier cosa sentenció.

-Pero aún no te he dicho nada.

- Da igual lo que sea que me vayas a pedir, no sucederá... 

- Que lástima...

- Ya quisieras...

-Yo lo que quería pedirte es que cantarás algo o al menos que la tararees, estoy aburrida y la verdad pase toda la noche entre el sonido de las olas y el ruido de los truenos que ya se me antoja otra melodía aunque no estoy segura si escucharte cantar sea mejor que el rechinar de las ventanas al ser azotadas por el viento pero cualquier cosa es mejor que nada, no crees..?

- Que graciosa, aunque me toma por sorpresa saber que te gusta la música..? Totalmente extrañada.

- Si, que tiene eso de raro..?

- Simplemente no te lo creo, tu eres del tipo chica ruda que lo mas cercano a notas musicales que conozcas fuere el sonido de un escape de automotor...

- Estas muy graciosa, hoy estas haciendo méritos para comediante de stand up... Rió divertida.

- No te ofendas Natsuki pero al rock y el metal no se le puede llamar música...

- Pero de que hablas Shizuru...?

- Ya te dije que aparentas ser de esos motociclistas greñudos y descuidados, que visten de negro, con sus botas de cuero y fajas con picos...

- Mira quién lo dice la Señorita estereotipos... la que seguramente toca algún instrumento y lleva la misma carrera de su papi, oh no..? 

Además te equivocas conmigo, a mi me gusta todo tipo de música y el hecho de que me gusten las motocicletas no me hace encasillarme en ese papel tan estereotipado...

- Ah si...? Pues si es cierto entonces dime cual es tu canción favorita, erudita de la música?

- Yo no podria apuntar una sola como favorita, hay demasiadas melodias hermosas en este mundo y toma en cuenta las que faltan en nacer, esas que estan aún navegando en la cabeza de esos genios músicales...

Pero existe una melodia que aunque la taches de tonta siempre que la escucho me hace sentir bien...

Pase parte de mi vida visitando a mis tios, por alguna razón que no comprendía pasaba más con ellos que con mis propios padres, y habia noches en que extrañaba demasiado mi hogar, asi que mi tio avivaba el fuego en la chimenea, sacaba su vieja guitarra y la tia lo acompañaba con la vieja pianola que estaba en el estar, siempre me hicieron sentir mejor que en casa, aunque este mal decirlo... La melodia y el cálido abrazo de mi prima hacian que toda la nostalgia que sentir se esfumará y con eso todo se arreglaba... Asi que aunque sea una canción de cuna, esa melodia me llena de paz.. Dudo que la conozcas no es Chaplin ni Shakespeare pero es mejor para mi que todos ellos...

- Kuga...!!! Es Chopin no Chaplin y Shakespeare fue un gran erudito pero nunca compositor...! Dijo aguantándose la risa que temia escaparán en un momento tan serio como ese.

- Ehhh...? Bueno como sea "Boku wa kuma" me trae una sensación de tranquilidad ...

- Con ese título sin duda no soy tan instruida como tú..

- Ya tonta, no puede ser que nunca te la hayan cantando, tuvieron que hacerlo, al menos una vez en tu vida.

- La verdad no Natsuki, mi familia no es devota de hacer mimos antes de dormir, te envidio por eso... Dijo algo triste la castaña a lo que Natsuki reparó rápidamente...

- Bueno no importa mirá.. yo te la cantaré, dice algo asi..

Aclarando su garganta intentando entonar lo mejor que pudo, ya que la Kuga era ciertamente era mecánica no cantante...

Soy un oso.. oso.. oso.. oso🎶

No son un coche; Oso.. oso.. oso🎶

No puedo caminar pero puedo bailar🎶

No puedo hablar pero puedo cantar🎶

Soy un oso.. oso.. oso.. oso🎶

En ese momento, en el que Natsuki ya se tambaleaba de un lado a otro casi emocionada siguiendo el ritmo de la canción se vio interrumpida por su castaña.

-Para Natsuki, para... Esa es una canción para niños...

- Si, que tiene de malo...?

- No nada, para un niño de 8 años... Sonrió...

- No te rías, fue tradición de la familia durante mucho tiempo hasta que... Bueno pasó el accidente incluso, aun grandes, mi prima y yo se las cantábamos a los tios, gracias a esa canción los jóvenes de mi familia somos fans de Hikki...

- Hikki ..? Preguntó intrigada antes de percatarse en un flasheo de memorias que Natsuki habia jimoteado esa canción antes de dormirse toda la noche anterior...

- Si Hikki...? Hikaru Utada..? Debes de saber quien es no..?

- No... No me suena...

- Y se supone que eres japonesa..?

- Pues si pero en serio no se quien es..?

- Shizuru te voy a desconocer, sabes es mejor cambiar de tema porque si fuese por ti terminarenos hablando de Chopin, Beethoven y el tipo sin oreja...

- Natsuki ese es Van Gogh y era pintor, no compositor..!

- Bueno lo que sea pero ya captaste mi idea...

- Riendo a carcajadas... En verdad es muy divertido estar contigo Natsuki, tus ocurrencias me hacen reír, dijo con amplia sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro.

- Pues que bueno que me contrataste de bufón personal..

- Ya Natsuki, no es para tanto, yo lo que estoy tratando de decir es que mi vida es otra desde que estás en ella, yo creo que...

Un pensamiento golpeteaba en la cabeza castaña... Dios que estoy a punto de decir, además esos ojos me escudriñan el alma, por favor no lo digas...

Terminando la frase que según ella no debia decir... me haces feliz y eso no puede ser tan malo o si..?

- Shizuru yo... le costaba trabajo admitir algo tan evidente lo cual es por si solo un progreso puesto a su situación, esto solo hace a Natsuki querrer caminar con mas cuidado el lastimado trecho hacia su corazón.. Y asi agrego devolviendo una hermosa sonrisa... tienes razón.. Aunque esto creo es malo...

- Como dices ...? Asomó algo de tristeza en sus rubies.

- Pues si.. muy malo para mi bolsillo, tu felicidad es muy costosa Shizuru... Sonriendo como tontamente lo hacia para ella lo que le devolvió a la descarada un poco de paz al rostro.

- Bueno es que tal gusto debe costarte Natsuki....

- Asi es ... Precio que pago con gusto.. Y agregando a su afirmación... aunque tus gustos son medio raros...

- Raros..? nada de eso... Excentricos quizás... pero raros en lo absoluto, no, la rara es otra...

- Que..? De que hablas...? Mis gustos son muy normales retractate de lo que has dicho.

- Para nada lo haré... Es mas hagamos una prueba.. Estas dispuesta?

- Siempre y cuando no sea nada raro, lo haré...?

- Vas a seguir con eso? Estas a punto de irte a pie a tu casa...

- Esta bien ya dime en que estas pensando...

- Bueno yo solo quería preguntar algo que define el nivel de excentricidad por no decir otra cosa...

- Bueno adelante... No me causa temor nada de lo que puedas preguntar, lo mas raro que tengo en la vida eres tu así que adelante pregunta lo que quieras.

- Natsuki dime para ti cuando te resulta una mujer más sexy..?

Adivinen por que la pregunta...?

- Bueno la respuesta es fácil... Rebuscando en su cabeza la mejor respuesta para lograr sonrojar a la castaña con la respuesta era eso o un golpe en la cabeza pero igual forma debia intentarlo...

Asi que continuó con su idea...

Para mi una mujer es sumamente sexy cuando esta desnuda en mi cama...

- Natsuki eres una pervertida es que solo en eso piensas, por dios estoy segura que si tuvieras pene te causaría muchos problemas...

- Bueno Shizuru yo me meto en problemas muy seguido y para eso no ocupé un pene nunca (al menos no fue un golpe)

- No tienes remedio, vez como si eres rara...

- Pues tu preguntaste, además mi madre dice que quien pregunta lo que quiere oye lo que no debe, tampoco tu eres una santurrona o si..? Y que hay de ti..? Dime cuando es una mujer más sexy para ti, seguro desnuda con un chelo entre las piernas cubriendo su intimidad, cierto...?

- No idiota, para mi una mujer es mas sexy cuando entra a tu salón en media clase, con una rosa en la mano, sin importarle nada, tan solo para dartela...

- Bueno la verdad si he de ser franca creo que si tienes razón, para hacer eso hay que tener mucho valor y no hay nada mas atractivo que una mujer valiente y segura.. Aunque no se evito pensar... (no me imagino a la pobre infeliz que le toque hacer eso y la cara de idiota que ha de poner)Valentía y locura también por que solo me explico eso... haciendo un gesto con mis dedos indices moviendolos en círculos por mi cabeza... Bueno excentricidad según tu.

- Natsuki intentas estar muy graciosa no es asi..?

- Ahhhh... Entonces tú si te puedes burlarte de mi y si yo lo hago te enfadas, estas muy delicada Shizuru..!

- Ah...! ahora que hablas de delicado, dentro de poco cumpliremos 6 meses ...

- Vaya seis meses... El corazón de Natsuki dio un brinco a lo que su cabeza razonó, seis meses de novias o será seis meses de conocerse..? como fuera que fuese desde hace seis meses la descarada castaña habitaba en su cabeza..

- Seis meses vaya..!! Han sido casi como 15 minutos.

- En serio ..? (inocente afirmando) dicen que cuando el tiempo se pasa ameno se acorta.

- Claro que si, como 15 minutos pero bajo el agua... Riendo entretenida

- Natsuki eres odiosa te lo han dicho...

- Si la verdad es que me lo dicen seguido... Entre ellos ella todo el tiempo.

- Bueno de todas maneras quedas avisada escuchaste, porque espero de ti un regalo...

- Regalo..! Como si pudiera pasar por alto eso, Esta bien y como que cosa se te antoja esta vez.

- Creo que dejaré que me sorprendas esta bien OK...?

- Como guste la Hime de Himes...

- Asi me gusta, hasta que al fin aprendiste quién manda, si sigues asi Shizuru Hime te dará un premio..

- Si eso es lo que soy para ti.... Mientras se decia lo penosa que se veia tras dejarse llevar en ese juego... total solo soy tu mascota, no es cierto..? tengo que protegerte y estar atenta a tus deseos y todo para que al final del dia me dejes durmiendo en algún rincón oscuro hasta que me vuelvas a necesitar... Dijo inventando despertar su pena.

- Natsuki no digas eso...

Aquel corazón sufría pensando si eso era lo que ella en realidad sentia...

- Yo no quise que anoche terminará asi, las cosas se salieron de control pero tu hiciste todo eso por tu cuenta yo no te obligue a nada.La castaña mujer en realidad estaba despertando el enfado de Natsuki, acaso ella no podia ver con claridad la situación porque no daba el brazo a torcer de una vez, rendirse es lo que viene, rendirse a un sentimiento qur ambas temen mas que en el fondo desean...

- Si lo se, tú no me has obligado a nada y lo que menos quiero es que te enojes por algo tan simple, te reusas a entenderlo, si yo lo hice fue por que quise, quería pasar una noche más contigo, pero no ebria sobre mi espalda, no asi, sino algo especial, y si.. entiendo que fue peligroso que no debí someterte a semejante castigo pero no podía pedirtelo sin que tus dedos terminarán como tatuaje sobre mi rostro..

- Eres una completa idiota y lo sabes...! Asi que sera mejor que te calles de una buena vez y dejes de decir tonterías como esa..

- Tan malo fue lo que paso anoche...? Zuru lo mío contigo es serio y juro por Dios que lo último que quiero es algo meramente sexual, Zuru yo....

- Que no me llames asi, estoy cansada de pedirtelo (gritando furica)

- Lo dejaré de hacer cuando tengas una razón válida porque es absurdo que te pongas asi, Zuru yo necesito decírtelo, tu tienes que saberlo (aquella verdad a esas alturas le quemaba las entrañas a la Kuga)

- Cállate Natsuki por favor, no me importa ni quiero saberlo, te lo suplico no mas, por favor...

La diosa amatista estaba a punto de romper en llanto, sus puños cerrados con tal fuerza que intentar abrirlos era en vano parecían el más potente cerrojo que las manos de Natsuki no lograron flanquear.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, ya no lo haré y más nunca te hablaré de mis sentimientos pero quiero que tu me lo pidas... mirandola a los ojos en busca del mas mínimo atismo de duda.

Un solo pensamiento atormentaba a la castaña y era el preferir que Natsuki no hablara de su sentir, preseria mostrarse ignorante ante lo que las palabras digan mas el corazón no sabe engañar, temer a lo que escucharia de aquellos labios y que ya jamas pudiera volver a verla a los ojos, no podría seguir negando esos sentimientos que no se sienten del todo correctos y que tanto daño le hacian a ambas.

- Natsuki por favor, no hablemos de esto... Se armó de valor para tapar su verdad con mentiras... yo quiero que olvidemos lo que paso anoche, por favor hazlo....

- De acuerdo asi se hará... Dijo Natsuki por demás decepcionada no podia creer lo que Shizuru habia hecho, una vez mas habia negado su verdadero deseo, como podría esa mujer ser capáz de sercenarse ella misma su propio corazón, solo pensar que el sufrimiento antes vivido debió ser tan terrible y mortal como para no poder levantarse y empezar de nuevo, un corazón es capaz de sanar si bien lo sabia ella pero esto es tan retorcido que esta empezando a pensar que la descarada se a vuelto adicta al dolor, ya que el ser capáz de negar lo que todo su ser le pide a gritos es la única explicación y asi pensamientos de temor se adueñan poco a poco de la mente de Natsuki ya que si esta seguía asi, la lista de heridos de aquella trágica historia de desamor iba a aumentar y empezaba a creer que la mayor perjudicada seria ella, ante ese hecho aterrador y antes de que aquella punzada en su corazón fuera tan intensa que no la dejará respirar, tomar la decisión era primordial y alejarse de aquella mujer aunque doliera seria lo mejor, asi por el bien de todos.

Asi los kilómetros que antes recorrieron al son de sonrisas ahora parecian eternos entre un silencio incómodo y doloroso que poco a poco empezó a ensanchar la brecha que habría de alejarlas...


	8. Cap 6 Insistente Destino

_Cap. 6_

 _Insistente destino_

 _Diez de la mañana, sugería tímidamente el reloj a una muy afligida Natsuki que apuraba el paso hacia su casa, en el camino no lograba evitar pensamientos que poco a poco la llenaban de pavor, aquella reacción de su descarada…_

 _¿A que se debía...? por qué insistir en negar lo que sentían, resultaba más que evidente y por demás absurdo obviarlo, algo estaba pasando entre ellas…_

 _Natsuki se reformulaba en su cabeza cada extraña ecuación que pudiere llevarle luz a ese tan oscuro presagios, que enigma se supone el corazón amatista._

 _¿Podría jurar amarla, lo sentía en su ser, pero... qué problema se presenta en eso, que tan malo puede ser amarle o es acaso que nadie merece hacerlo...?_

 _Sera un tema de subestima o en su defecto la descarada está a otro nivel… sacude su cabeza entrando en razón, Shizuru era todo menos una burguesita engreída con ínfulas de grandeza, ya había demostrado su humildad ante la vida, aunque los hechos de nacer en cuna sacra le llevaran a tener gustos incómodamente desmedidos eso no era excusa para desmeritar su noble corazón._

 _Así que de nueva cuenta la Kuga entraba al enmarañado en su cabeza buscando el justificante ante aquellos comportamientos._

 _Debe ser una grieta… eso una herida enorme que su corazón no ha logrado sanar, tan enorme y profunda que le aqueja hondamente en su interior, su dolor debe ser tal que no te permite acercarte… le gritaba su lógica imaginándole de frente._

 _¿Pero que puedo hacer...? ¿Cómo ayudarte a sanar tu herida...?_

 _Ohh Shizuru ...! exclamo con onda pena la kuga, Si tan solo supieras que nos aqueja el mismo mal… sabrías entonces que podríamos sanar juntas; yo lameré tus heridas cual cacharro dedicado y tus caricias me ayudarían a dormir sin fantasmas por las noches, pero como convencerte de una idea que pareciera descabellada, tan atroz es el hecho de que ambas en una parte tan profunda conllevan el deseo de querer y el deseo mortificante del ser que ya no está conviviendo como uno, luchando mano con mano, sobreviviendo, a pesar del duelo y el amor, una dualidad que nos boicoteamos para no definir ni erradicar._

 _Como pedirle a esa descarada algo que quizás ni ella misma se atreva a dar a algo que yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a ceder del todo… dejar ir, esta más allá de lo permitido._

 _No puedo ser hipócrita y culpar de todo a Zuru, pero no puedo evitar imaginar que podríamos ser felices y quizás en paz con nuestros pasados._

 _Existe un cerrojo enorme entre nosotras, yo misma… debo de ser capaz de llegar al punto de cambiar mi forma de ser, de dejar de ser quien soy y parecerme más a ese espectro que por momentos roba mi forma y le atormenta, suena risible pensar que en el fondo Shizuru solo quiere sufrir para purgar culpas, que será feliz conmigo a su lado solo si la hago recordar todo lo que le hace mal, incluso yo misma me siento igual._

 _¿Perderme a mí misma por ella…?_

 _Si tan solo supiera a ciencia exacta o siendo menos ambiciosa, un ápice al menos de ese pasado doloso, de ese antiguo amor…_

 _Descifrar el daño resulta indispensable para la medicación del corazón, ya que las cicatrizaciones mal sanas acabaron por dejarla aislada de las personas y sus corazones, menospreciando sus emociones y desechando sentimientos por doquier._

 _Terapia intensiva, cualquier tratamiento es válido para salvarle del cruel destino, ya que no existe mujer igual en el mundo, ella es distinta y ciertamente yo no soy la misma desde que la conocí, para mi hubiese ser tan sencillo aprovecharme de lo que un corazón sincero me ofreció no es su caso._

 _Jamás me atrevería a jugar con ella… se recalcó la Kuga como un dogma santo._

 _Ya he pagado mi cuota como para saber lo doloroso y frágil que es un corazón, además de que habría que ser un tonto para no reconocer la clase de mujer que es Shizuru Fujino._

 _Natsuki es Natsuki… escucho en el viento susurrando con voz cantarina, esa que le tortura ahora en pensamientos._

 _Si… afirmo con pesar… yo soy solo yo y nada más que eso, jamás podre ser más, si tan solo pudieras amarme._

 _Implorando entre cavilaciones dijo algo fuerte como para sí... por favor déjame ser, solo déjame Shizuru..._

 _Atinando a que aún estaba en la calle Natsuki miro a ambos lados y encontrándose sola caminando se permitió continuar con esa conversación a viva voz con si misma_

 _¡Aléjate…! ella no es tuya, recuerda no puedes obligarla a amarte, ella ama a alguien más, déjala en paz, ¡Cállate...! apretando fuertemente su puño acallando sus pensamientos…_

 _¿Que acaso no tienes memoria Kuga? le repetía la voz que dejaba de escucharse propia tomando un tono acusador de un habla que hace mucho no escuchaba._

 _Lo recuerdo si… y muy bien, pero lo nuestro fue diferente incluso en ese entonces al igual que con ella corría el riesgo de perderme, solo déjame estar con ella._

 _Nooo…! Te hará daño… replico la voz…_

 _Incluso si lo hace, si estar con ella me daña, no la dejare ir. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces._

 _¡Lo haces…! nuevamente la voz que se tornaba piadosa, sigues cometiendo el mismo pecado, amar sin ser amado._

 _Justo en ese instante Natsuki atino a escuchar esa última frase y dichas palabras le hicieron palidecer y como si un haz de lucidez chocara con su frente recapacito a su juicio y reformulo su discurso acompañado de un par de lágrimas fugitivas en su rostro._

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Kuga? esta situación no puede seguir así por mucho más tiempo, esto está dañándome y por mucho, mi cabeza es todo un desastre, ya no logro enfocarme, lo peor es que ya no creo poder continuar este juego de estira y encoge, creo que mi corazón terminara desistiendo, me estoy volviendo loca, deberé exorcizar mi alma de estos pensamientos, borrar de mi cabeza todos los recuerdos de ese color amatista, el que es su favorito, con el cual viste y se ve tan bien._

 _¡Ella no me ama!, es así._

 _Pero como olvidarla… ¿Un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Una amnesia cognitiva? tal vez sería la fácil respuesta para facilitar las cosas, porque conscientemente nunca podría olvidarla, se iría la vida intentándolo._

 _La amo...! ¡Dios sabe que lo hago...! con toda mi alma, pero este amor acabara pronto con mis fuerzas y ni toda la mayonesa del mundo podría hacerme resistir sus desprecios, porque el elegir permanecer en la ignorancia o mantener en negación al corazón para el mío es lo mismo._

 _El camino a casa fue tortuoso al llegar en la entrada le espera su madre con su faz enfadada justo como siempre a punto del regaño Natsuki paso de largo antes de cualquier aspa viento, no tenía cabeza para esas cosas ya que sus pensamientos solo le ocupaban premoniciones de un futuro tormentoso._

 _¡Como de costumbre, llegas tarde! ¿Dónde has estado...? mirando con extrañes el mutismo de su hija._

 _¡Cabeza de chorlito responde cuanto te hablo...! exclamo como siempre a lo que acto seguido lanzo un golpe justo a la cabeza, que Natsuki ni se tomó la molestia de esquivar, acto contrario solo asintió con su cabeza ante el discurso poco indulgente de su madre tan solo admitiendo el error en silencio, no importaba realmente el castigo que en casa le esperaba ya que esa noche paso de ser un sueño vivido a una real pesadilla._

 _Oh bendita y sabia mujer que no en vano le había llevado nueve tortuosos meses en su vientre le vasto tan solo mirarle para intuir que algo no estaba tan bien en su niña, parando en seco su discurso de madre se paró frente a ella, impidiendo el camino hacia su refugio, su cuarto, con sus brazos cruzados y entre frunciendo el ceño con voz tranquila pero autoritaria dijo..._

 _\- Natsuki que te pasa amor...? Pelear así no tiene chiste, dime que tienes hija mía... pasando sus brazos de posición defensiva a tranquila._

 _\- Mamá no pasa nada, no te preocupes... La verdad era otra y lo cierto es que nada de lo que su madre pudiera decir le ayudaría o eso pensaba, solo necesitaba dos palabras de una boca descarada y una mirada sangría para devolverle a la vida, ya que así se sentía incluso lo parecía, muerta en vida..._

 _Shizuru me estaba matando poco a poco desde adentro y yo agónicamente la miro cada vez más lejana... dijo en sus adentros Natsuki inconscientemente buscando el cobijo de una madre protectora._

 _\- Eso no parece amor... Dijo en tono mordaz la Kuga mayor percibiendo con instinto aquello..._

 _\- Si ya lo sé mamá, (bendito corazón de madre) es solo que estoy cansada. Como si con eso pudiera zafar la situación._

 _\- Amor sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo, tal vez con eso sea suficiente, aligerarse a veces ayuda... Cuanta razón cabe en aquella mujer, pero cuando el amor es ciego la razón no encuentra camino hacia él._

 _\- Suficiente...! refuto, sin querer Natsuki empezando a sonar a enfado no evitándose pensar en ese instante "Sin Shizuru nada podría ser suficiente ya"_

 _¡Tomando fuerzas soltando un suspiro Natsuki exclamo algo que no pudo terminar... Mamá yo... no.…!_

 _De repente lágrimas prófugas rodaban por sus mejillas quiso esconderlas con sus manos, pero nunca puedes esconderle a una madre tu dolor._

 _\- Natsuki quien es la chica...? ¿Es por quien has estado durmiendo fuera, no es cierto...?_

 _\- Ella... Una pausa dolorosa pero obligada surgió de si, si ma, ella...todo esto ha sido ella..._

 _\- Ya lo imaginaba, haz estado muy cambiada Natsuki supongo que se lo debo a ella... dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro._

 _\- Mama no empieces...! Gimoteando cual niña chiquita intentando contener el llanto._

 _\- No bebé, has cambiado y para bien, estas más aplicada en la facultad, cosa que parecía imposible, ya no pides dinero y tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo mejor es que ya no sales con tus amigotes buenos para nada, su influencia ha sido buena, de mi parte, está totalmente admitida a la familia, así que si estas así por pensar en eso, no te preocupes que de tu papá me encargo yo. Complacida sonrió ampliamente._

 _-No mamá no es eso, es algo más... sin evitarse pensar que no quería inmiscuir a su madre en sus problemas amorosos, nunca lo había hecho y no quería empezar ahora._

 _-Así que hay problemas en el paraíso... Riendo pícaramente la Kuga mas experimentada... no me explicó que puede andar mal entre ustedes para tener tan preocupada a mi cachorrita, acaso te ha dejado, porque si es así no sabe lo que se pierde, un Kuga es la especie más rara y fina que puedas encontrar, incluso mejor que el curry..._

 _\- Ya mamá para, que el que me promuevas como artículo de supermercado no hará que ella se decida..._

 _\- Ah... así que es eso, haciendo una pausa para mirarle con ternura renovada... Amor no te preocupes, el amor duele, pero debes darle tiempo para que madure, aunque sea doloroso debes hacerlo._

 _\- Eso es muy fácil de decir... Incrédula ya que ciertamente no podría soportar más martirio._

 _\- Si amor lo sé, pero, aunque no lo creas yo sufrí por amor también un día..._

 _\- Mamá pero que dices si tú te casaste con papá a los catorce años..._

 _\- Si hija yo me case con papá muy joven, pero fue decisión de nuestros padres, nosotros casi no nos conocíamos..._

 _\- Yo desconocía eso... Se dijo incrédula Natsuki puesto que en verdad lo hacía..._

 _\- Tu naciste recién cumplí mis veinte años, pero los 6 años anteriores fueron una lucha constante..._

 _Al escucharle aquel relato atenta por ese pequeño instante Natsuki logro olvidar la pesada carga que su corazón debía soportar limitándose atenta a escuchar._

 _-Tu padre se casó odiándome, ya que él estaba enamorado de alguien más y nuestro matrimonio representaba tener que olvidarse de su primer amor, lo cual le era infinitamente doloroso puesto que ese amor se había convertido en un imposible..._

 _\- Pero porque imposible ma.…? Si aquello era cierto como es que lograron superarlo..._

 _\- Bueno amor veras papá se había enamorado de una chica un tanto mayor que él... Interrumpo a mi madre con una pregunta obligada:_

 _\- Y eso lo hacía imposible...? el ser solo un poco mayor...?_

 _\- Verás Natsuki los tiempos cambian y en la sociedad actual ya casi no quedan tabúes ni normas que limiten nuestro comportamiento de no ser por las creencias y herencias de familias tradicionales como las nuestras, estaba mal visto que un chico menor cortejara a una mujer mayor y peor aún que dicha chica lo permitiese y ni que decir para las familias, por eso tu padre nunca se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos y eso le ha pesado, aunque las familias para entonces ya sospecharan y por eso de manera casi atroz cortaron sus esperanzas atándolo con un compromiso dentro de la misma familia._

 _-A papa lo comprometieron conmigo y a esa chica a su vez con alguien más..._

 _\- Espera ma… o sea que esa chica es…? Asombrada Natsuki enmudeció._

 _\- ¡Si amor, esa chica, es tu tía...!_

 _\- Queeeeeee...? ¿La tía...?_

 _\- Si bebé, en cuestión de poco tiempo las ceremonias se efectuaron y nos tocó afrontar el desafío de aprender a querernos antes de amarnos, fue difícil porque tu padre convivía continuamente con las noticias del matrimonio de tu tía, ella se casó felizmente enamorada y formar una familia fue relativamente fácil entre tanta alegría, así que tu padre al ver eso desistió de su amor pues el hecho de que tu tía fuera feliz era suficiente para él, así que se resignó a la vida que le habían preparado a vivir y yo…._

 _-Tú has de haber sentido frustración cierto ma..? a tan corta edad atarte a un hombre el cual no te ama, en plena adolescencia sin saber amar, como manejar la situación, fuiste muy valiente ma… Natsuki empezaba a valorar el esfuerzo de su madre durante todos estos años._

 _-Si… fui muy valiente amor pero te equivocas… no negare que por momentos me frustre pero yo la verdad es que ame a tu padre desde la primera vez que lo vi, tu papá apenas me dirigía la palabra, sabía que le recordaba a tu tía a cada momento y eso lo destrozaba, supongo que sentía que traicionaba su precioso recuerdo y que a la vez me traicionaba a mi como esposa, imagino que lucho continuamente contra todos esos sentimientos, y yo... yo sentía que tenía que luchar contra esos recuerdo, ya que tu papá se negaba a olvidar a aquel antiguo amor._

 _\- Pienso que a tu Shizuru le ocurre exactamente lo mismo._

 _Como diablos puede saber eso-¡! Se dijo Nat para sí._

 _-Natsuki hasta la fecha nunca me he rendido con tu padre, fue así que poco a poco fui haciendo un espacio en su corazón, el entendió que no era cosa de olvido, los recuerdos hermosos deben ser guardados con cariño para hacerle espacio a los nuevos._

 _-Sabes bebé el amor debe ser como un goteo constante, que sin ser torrentoso haga mella de la piedra que a veces se torna corazón, fue así que gracias a eso, llegaste tú y el resto es historia antigua amor, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, todo tiene solución, si tú en verdad la amas, lucha amor, lucha con todas tus fuerzas pero fortalécete, se constante y no agobiante, porque si llegas a quedar sin fuerzas no podrás continuar, dale su tiempo y tomate TU el tuyo para sanar, necesitas un descanso y ella necesita apreciar tu presencia, quizás solo con un poco de distancia entre las dos haga reaccionar a mi nuera..._

 _\- Mamá yo... Espera un momento acaso dijo nuera...?_

 _\- Ya... ya mi amor solo dame un beso y ve a la cama que tus amigotes llamaron a casa porque no te localizaron al celular, que te esperan a las cuatro en el bar de siempre... No me gusta la idea, pero necesitas distraerte ..._

 _Un casto beso en la mejilla de su progenitora acompañado de un "te amo ma.…" para continuar rumbo a su habitación._

 _\- ¿Ya lo se bebe, ya lo sé, la próxima vez no te salvas, escuchaste...?_

 _Ya en su cama Natsuki intentaba huir de los recuerdos nocturnos de su bella amatista, cerrar los ojos sencillamente no ayudaba ya que la veía allí traslucida y etérea junto a si, suspiro profundamente y recitó entre ensoñaciones… "solo espero que mamá tenga razón"._

 _Y entregándose a Morfeo, esperara que al despertar su alma se sienta ligera y su corazón tranquilo._

 _Pasaron un par de horas las que se sintieron minutos escasos de sueño que poco reparo un cuerpo mal trecho y un espíritu en peores condiciones, esas hogueras carmesíes las sentía mirándole decepcionada sin saber por qué._

 _Despertó sintiéndose enfadada, con ella, consigo y con el mundo entero, las paredes se sentían cual prisiones que sofocaban el escaso espíritu que persistía._

 _Así que se las arregló para salir en busca de un antídoto ante la impotencia que provoca la espera, tal vez injusto y más miedo causaba que fuera innecesaria, pero eso era lo que quería evitar, pensar..._

 _Necesitaba una cura para no pensar y la única que conocía ciertamente estaba en una botella._

 _Tres de la tarde, el mismo bar de siempre, con fieles amigos el remedio capaz de hacer olvidar cualquier mal..._

 _-Oye... Natsuki y que has hecho a tu novia, la dejaste encerrada en casa...dijo un galante rubio con pinta de mujeriego._

 _-Yo creo que la que estaba encerrada era otra, tenemos siglos de no verte Nat, que acaso ya entraron en la etapa de "Tus amigos son una mala influencia" imitando la voz de una viejecilla, dijo un moreno mientras se colgaba del cuello del rubio._

 _Maldición yo queriendo olvidarme de ella y estos imbéciles que me la recuerdan._

 _\- No idiotas yo no estaba encerrada solo estaba ocupada además bien saben que yo no tengo novia... intentando no sonar patética al decirlo._

 _-Ah... no te hagas, claro que estabas ocupada con aquella castaña sabrosa que te saco de clase la otra vez, dijo Yuichi sin reparo, Natsuki no olvidaba la expresión de sádico que se ocupó del rostro del rubio al verla ese día._

 _\- ¿Oye idiota que acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres, no quiero volverte a escuchar expresándote así y menos de Shizuru estamos claros...? Lanzando la pregunta al aire visiblemente ofendida señalando al par de malandrines._

 _-WOW y eso que no es tu novia, solo te falto el guantazo en la cara y duelo con pistola por el honor de tu doncella... mofándose el castaño Takeda para cambiar el tono peligroso._

 _\- Ya idiotas, ya les dije que ella está un poco mal de la cabeza, está un poco trastornada, se obsesiono conmigo, pero eso fue todo. Ciertamente mentía por que en el peor escenario era ella la obsesionada._

 _\- Natsuki Kuga es y estará libre por mucho tiempo... frase trillada que entonó con un shot de vodka en mano._

 _-Eso...! Nat está devuelta al club..._

 _\- ¿Oye Nat ya que tu no la quieres, déjanos hacer el intento con la castaña, no.…? Insistía el rubio como con deseos de morir._

 _\- Pues con todo el gusto, el que quiera que se sirva a mi nombre… ¡!Mentirosa…! Se gritó para sí, "si osan tocarle un solo cabello los mato" sin delatarse agrego:_

 _\- Esa mujer es un completo problema, además no es para nada mi tipo, (mirando hacia la ventana) yo quiero una mujer des complicada, muy sexy si, con unas piernas tan largas que le lleguen al pecho, el pecho si bueno que sean muy bien formados, y tiene que ser rubia, ¡si rubia.! No, castaña definitivamente castaña, como esa que va allí, mirando por la ventada al tiempo en que con sincronización perfecta pasaba una chica con cuyas descripciones exactas coincidían._

 _-Ohhhh Kuga si eres bruja o acaso invocadora, yo quiero una de esas también, que carajos debo hacer...? dijo takeda atónito limpiándose los ojos de asombro._

 _\- ¿Por lo pronto esperar Take que el cachorro debe reaprender a cazar, Que esperas Kuga a por ella...? dijo el rubio…_

 _\- Tomando un último shot, limpiando sus labios con su brazo salió con apremio tras ella, mientras se acercaba evitaba pensar en la castaña debía darle alcance a la chica, Kuga se dijo: "empezaremos hoy, un día a la vez"_

 _La chica de muy buen porte por lo que dejaba ver su espalda, iba de traje formal, lo cual se le hacía normal últimamente a Natsuki hasta incluso común, su castaño cabello revoloteaba con cada paso que daba... estaba pronta a llegar a la esquina y afuera del bar la pandilla chiflaba alentando a la Kuga que de lejos grito vanagloriándose "Va a ser mi esposa solo que aún no lo sabe"_

 _Unos pasos más y logro alcanzarle, tomando su brazo por detrás, la giro para verle de frente al tiempo que educadamente se explicaba…_

 _\- Disculpa... Hey princesa... Disculpa... Me preguntaba si quisieras ir ... Torpemente buscando palabras indicadas, pero a su vez audaces que le ayudaran a entablar una conversación correcta pero que al mismo tiempo la haga seguir viéndose como la idiota mayor entre sus amigos,_

 _La chica al sentir su agarré volteó hacia atrás naturalmente y lo que pasaría después jamás lo hubiera imaginado ni en mis más terribles pesadillas..._

 _Aquella castaña no era otra más que la mismísima Shizuru la descarada Fujino..._

 _\- Queeeeeee...? Tuuuuuú...? Soltándola con acto reflejo y el mero instinto de supervivencia la Kuga emprendió la graciosa Huida._

 _\- Con que princesa no.…? ¿Ara ara es que acaso Natsuki llama a todas las mujeres así, ya no me respeta…? Dijo la descarada con claro enojo en su voz y su mirar al rojo vivo y así agrego: "Natsuki kuga espera, no corras... Ya verás cuando te alcance" ..._

 _"_ _Sigue corriendo Natsuki no pares por tu vida" se gritaba a sí misma, pasando cual rayo frente a su pandilla ahora muda ante los hechos seguida de cerca por la castaña que al mirar a los mosqueteros de su supuesta novia no evito lanzar una mirada que les hizo ver su suerte a todos y cada uno de ellos los que se esfumaron como vapor en una abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _Natsuki buscó una ruta rápida de escape a lo que encontró un autobús, subiendo rápidamente percibió que su perseguidora de igual forma lo abordo así que sabiéndose acorralada salió por la puerta de atrás para continuar corriendo en busca de un lugar mejor y al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con Shiz atorada en el autobús que estaba repleto y del cual no podía salir, como culparla si nunca ha tenido que perfeccionar las técnicas para bajar de colectivos repletos en horas pico aunque había que aplaudirle su destreza al correr con semejantes tacones._

 _Tal como si quisiese perder un gato, Natsuki dio un par de vueltas unas cuantas cuadras recorridas antes de volver al bar, quiso asegurarse de que la descarada no estuviera para así regresar al resguardo que una habitación cerrada llena de testosterona de brindaba._

 _-Aun corriendo entró y tirándose al suelo cual trinchera de guerra se escondido bajo de la mesa._

 _La pandilla al verla se paralizó de nueva cuenta al recordar la mirada rojiza de profundo odio que les fue infundada._

 _-Natsuki vaya suerte tienes por poco haces que nos maten._

 _\- A ti...? que hay de mí, fui perseguida por un torro embravecido durante 15 minutos pensé que no la libraba._

 _\- Ahhh, pero allí estaba "Sera mi esposa y aun no lo sabe" ¿Que pasa Natsuki, donde está tu futura esposa...? sin poder evitar la broma el rubio Tate quería morir…_

 _-Shhhhh cállate, yo no estoy aquí y nunca lo he estado, de acuerdo...?_

 _¡Con un demonio…! Sus ojos amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas, el demonio Fujino cuán rápido podía ser, ya estaba frente al bar de nueva cuenta._

 _\- He Natsuki esa no es...? preguntó el Takeda mientras tragaba grueso._

 _\- Shhhhh cállate por el amor de Dios, por lo que más quieras cállate..._

 _El teléfono de Natsuki empezó a sonar, estrepitosamente tomándolo para ponerlo en vibrador, ya que el sonido la delataría y el demonio púrpura se encontraba al frente._

 _-Anda contesta Kuga ... alentaba el Yuichi_

 _-Ni que estuviera loca..._

 _-El teléfono no parara de sonar, tendrás que contestar tarde o temprano..._

 _Con notable resignación en el rostro, contesto..._

 _\- Hoooolaaa...?_

 _\- Natsuki porque no contestas el teléfono, ¿quién te crees dejándome en la calle...?_

 _Sin mucho tiempo para pensar en algo oportuno para decir Natsuki dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente con el mínimo de lógica posible y no muy buen tino, pero fue lo único factible en ese momento así que cambiando un poco su tono de voz dijo:_

 _\- El número que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura por favor deje un mensaje después del tono..._ _You called a wrong number or the dial is not in service please leave you message after tone..._ _Biiiiiiiipp..._

 _Colgando de inmediato, sabía que estaba muerta, muerta y enterrada y era tarde para remediarlo así que solo quedaba recoger del suelo las pocas migajas de dignidad que le quedaban frente a los chicos, la castaña al escuchar a la dichosa contestadora se resignó a seguir su camino desapareciendo del ventanal del bar y en ese, solo en ese preciso instante dijo con seguridad y algo de burla al público en general._

 _\- Pues si muchachos... obsesionada ya lo vieron..._

 _Cuando al fin se vio a salvo, prosiguió con su objetivo inicial de esa noche, anestesiar su cabeza de ella, pero estaba segura que su misión fracasaría, si incluso el destino la atraía hacia ella, como no emborracharse en secreto a su nombre con una tras de otra copa se brindó por los amores y así poco a poco fueron adormeciendo la mente de Natsuki, hasta el punto de empezar a divagar, ya sin poder dar una charla acertada comprendió que debía marchar y así hasta más o menos entradas las diez de las noches, tomo la decisión de partir a casa, se levantó y camino con dirección a la estación, aquella estación culpable de juntarlas..._

 _La kuga Monologando para sí entre las luces escasas de los faroles caminaba lento recriminándole al mundo su suerte._

 _\- Porque debo ser yo quien tenga que salvarla, si tan solo no hubiera estado esa vez aquí, yo no estaría…. (estaría tambaleándose como lo hacía en ese momento producto de tres botellas de vodka, deberías ser honesta Kuga se dijo para si como si su subconsciente le jugara una broma)_

 _-Ya lo sé, pero ya verá, me las va a pagar, tengo que hacerle ver su suerte y desquitarme de todo lo que ha hecho conmigo._

 _El alcohol solo la estaba haciendo pensar como un niño y tan solo podía pensar en tontas formas de venganza infantil, está más que claro que en esas condiciones cualquier idea nunca será buena y entre susurros se dijo:_

 _\- Esta vez Shizuru Fujino te tocara cargarme en tu espalda... soltando carcajadas sonoras como en película de terror, ciertamente se había pasado de alcohol._

 _Tomando su teléfono marco su número y al escuchar su voz como una niña le dijo:_

 _-Shizuru soy yo, estoy en la estación de siempre, necesito tu ayuda ya... Corto la llamada sin más..._

 _Sentándose en una banca solitaria con nada más que un vaso de café en mano que obtuvo a duras penas de una máquina expendedora, espero sentada mirando como el café se enfriaba hasta acabarse, el sueño y cansancio le empezaron a golpear y sin darse cuenta yacio dormida._

 _Horas y horas pasaron, en la estación se preparaban para cerrar y poco a poco vieron las luces apagarse, la Kuga no se percató en que lapso desaparecieron sus pertenencias, su celular y billetera, desperdigando todos sus documentos los ampones solo robaron lo monetario por suerte para nuestra heroína que yacía en coma etílico en la banca, los empleados de la estación al realizar la ronda de vigilancia final se percataron de lo ocurrido y de la condición de Natsuki a lo que al no poderla reincorporarle al mundo de los vivos decidieron llamar a la policía, pero en el fondo nada de eso importaba, tan solo porque a pesar de su llamado Shizuru Nunca llego._

 _Mucho tiempo paso para que Natsuki despertara, mareada, con una terrible jaqueca y sobre un piso desconocido que al mirarlo con calma no parecía tan desconocido, incorporándose miro alrededor y exclamo con lamento…_

 _\- No... Esto no puede ser..._

 _\- Hey jefe mire quien volvió..._

 _\- Ah... si es la pervertida de nuevo démosle la bienvenida de flaca..._

 _\- Nooooo mis botas de nuevo Nooooo..._

 _Las dueñas de la cárcel de distrito, intimas amigas ya de Natsuki, juntas de nuevo…Pero no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse al día con las peripecias entre amigas por que pronto frente a ellas apareció un agente con nuevas para la Kuga._

 _\- Natsuki Kuga vinieron por ti...? Un coro angelical anunciaba la buena nueva, justo a tiempo, aleluya se dijo para sí..._

 _El oficial abrió la reja y lentamente volteo dejando una clara visión del rescatador que no era ni más ni menos que el demonio Fujino..._

 _\- Shi...Shi... Shizurita... Corriendo a abrazarla la Kuga casi enjugando llanto fue frenada con una bofetada en vez de un cálido consuelo., Natsuki no comprendía mientras que se sobaba la mejilla pensando el porqué de aquel premio, La Fujino la miró y tan solo aclarando la voz dijo._

 _-Good Morning Natsuki how do you sleep...?_ _¿Mi inglés también es bueno no crees ...?_

 _\- Auchh eso debió doler cachorra ... Se escuchó dentro de la celda, lo que aumento el enfado de la descarada._

 _\- A callar malvivientes si me entero que le han tocado un solo cabello a Natsuki volveré aquí y les juro que les ira mal..._

 _Se podía oler el disgusto en el aire y el miedo en el piso de esa celda._

 _\- No señora no es necesario, a nosotros nos cae bien la cachorra... ¿No es así jefe...? ¿Por supuesto flaca...? acoto este último…_

 _\- Mas les vale y a ti cachorra... mirándola con desdén…_

 _-Más vale que te comportes porque si no me vas a conocer..._

 _La Kuga solo asintió pobremente con la cabeza ciertamente no estaba en posición de un debate con la demonia y ni poseía como defenderse ante si así que le dejo decir cuánto quiso, entre regaños varios la castaña se propuso recomponer a su cachorra, y rauda la llevo a desayunar, Natsuki no sabía si apreciar la invitación por ser la primera vez que la Fujino la invitase o apreciar el hecho de que supiese que ella al fin y al cabo estuvo allí para ella._

 _\- Esta rico...? Le pregunto la castaña mientras le miraba devorar la comida sazonada con mayonesa justo a su gusto._

 _\- Si, esta sabrosa, olvidando la etiqueta habría que responderle a aquella mujer, aunque fuese con la boca llena._

 _\- Estas contenta de verme...? Dijo en tono triunfal._

 _\- Si lo estoy, mucho muy contenta, mientras se relamía los dedos._

 _\- Entonces debes portarte bien conmigo así tendrás buena suerte... Lo entiendes..._

 _\- Aja... Quería dedicarle toda su atención, pero no podía dejar de comer._

 _¿Ok ya aclarado ese punto, termina de comer ya está pago, luego te vas a tu casa, te das un baño, descansas un par de horas y cuando te llame contesta, entiendes...?_

 _\- ¿Si, pero a dónde vas, me vas a dejar solita...? Después de la noche que había pasado lo último que quería era estar sola._

 _\- Lo siento, pero ya no soporto tu olor, apestas a chico de fraternidad, a hombre de corral o algo así así que me voy, pero ya sabes al primer timbrazo, mientras posaba un celular sobre la mesa..._

 _\- Si Si Shizurita, como digas, y gracias... Muchas gracias._

 _\- Idiota...¡ no fue nada, solo no lo vuelvas a ser, ahora entiendo por lo que te hice pasar... poniéndose un poco pensativa ¿Nunca más te volveré a preocupar de esta forma así que por favor tu no lo hagas, ok...?_

 _-Nos vemos...¡_

 _Esa mujer en verdad es todo un mundo, el polo norte y el sur a la vez, porque, aunque Natsuki trate empieza a pensar que nunca le entenderá y eso más le alentaba el descubrir sus misterios, sus enigmas y secretos, Shizuru Fujino has renovado las fuerzas en tu pequeña cachorra, pues ahora sabe, que no te es indiferente y eso le pone de nuevo en la lucha._

 _Esta vez el camino solitario a casa no se sintió tan funesto a excepción del recibimiento de mama Saeko, el mismo aplicado todas las mañanas que Natsuki amanece en la calle, la reprimenda acostumbrada, el maratón en el patio y unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza, Natsuki apura y hace lo que se le ordenó, toma un baño y descansa..._

 _A las horas y con fuerzas renovadas sale hacia la facultad, con una nueva mentalidad de pronto las clases no parecen tan aburridas y el tiempo resulta relativo dependiendo de tan solo una llamada…_

 _En ese justo instante entra un mensaje_

 _De: La descarada Fujino_

 _Natsuki mañana cumplimos 6 meses y quiero algo muy especial, te acuerdas de lo que hablamos aquella vez en mi auto...? Facultad de arte Universidad de Seize, auditorio B, 3:45 pm, te espero muy se_ xy…;-)

 _Intrigada con el acertijo de esa última frase Natsuki rascaba su cabeza en búsqueda de respuestas que quizás se arrepienta de encontrar._

\- _Que querrá decir con sexy...?_


	9. Cap 7 El regalo prometido

**_Hola mis bellos lirios acá vengo con el cap 7 el cual tuve que narrarlo en dos partes siendo cada una las perspectivas de nuestras protagonistas, no encontré manera mejor de empaparles de sus sentimientos sino es siendo narrados por ellas mismas, ahora antes del obsequio de Nat para Shiz agregue un link de la sinfonía en la que me inspire para la escena con el afán de que si quieren escucharla mientras leen y así poder meterse un poco en mi cabeza en esos instantes, sin más muchas gracias como siempre._**

 _Mi bella descarada_

 _Cap 7 El regalo prometido..._

 _\- Que habrá querido decir con sexy...? ..._

 _\- No estará sugiriendo que vaya a ...? No… No... No.…, de ninguna manera, no creerá que yo...? No, que va, yo no pienso hacer eso, ni, aunque me pagaran iría allí, al menos no así, tendría que estar bien loca o muy desesperada ... Pero si no lo hago, que será capaz de hacerme Shizuru... Honestamente esa mujer me aterra en todo sentido._

 _Pase toda la noche intentando convencerse a mí misma de que todo saldría bien._

 _Vamos Kuga debes hallar el valor para hacer lo que se debe hacer, se la debes de todas formas y si ella lo quiere pues así debe ser, ni modo después de todo que tan malo podría ser..._

 _El despertar del día en cuestión fue caótico entre preparativos y el sueño aun pegado a mis ojos aun con todo logre tener todo en orden y listo._

 _Casi sin darme cuenta me vi caminando por el campus de Seize, dando tumbos por el lugar, no he de negar que me siento muy nerviosa, ni siquiera el ramo de hermosos tulipanes purpura fuera de temporada, los que costaron tanto trabajo encontrar pero que siempre le daba buena fortuna me tranquilizaba, esas flores eran las favoritas de Tat y bellos recuerdos siempre vienen con ellas_

 _La lucha con mis nervios dio a lugar al amanecer y no es miedo al rechazo sino de lo que puede esa chica querer hacer, digo ha de sentirse poderosa cada vez que logra que alguna tonta como yo se ponga en ridículo frente a toda su clase tan solo ´para poder congraciarse con ella, pues no, con Natsuki kuga no podrá, tonta soy, pero no tanto así que tome mis precauciones, no pienso ser un número más de sus conquistas a las que haya ridiculizado._

 _De incognito, para salvaguardar mi dignidad, me dije afirmando como si con eso fuera a bastar tomé una caja vacía de pizza y escondí dentro de ella el ramo de flores, no me siento muy bien con lo que estoy haciendo, pero en mi cabeza solo tengo una sola imagen de cómo va a terminar esto y créanme no es nada buena._

 _Un cubre bocas en el rostro y una boina, cubrir mi rostro y mi cabello cerraba en broche del perfecto disfraz con mis mejores zapatillas por si la ocasión ameritaba salir corriendo a toda velocidad._

 _Bien es cierto que la castaña es tan malintencionada que dudo tenga buenas intenciones con dicha petitoria y lo más probable es pensara en ponerme en ridículo frente a todos sus compañeros nada más para presumir que puede simplemente hacerlo si quisiese, además estoy segura que Shizuru aún no me perdona la persecución que emprendió por mi causa el otro día, peor aún el tomarla por tonta al teléfono y sobre todo el tener que sacarme de la cárcel no es algo que le causara ilusión sencillamente esa descarada mujer no dejara que lo olvide, ella no dejaría pasa la oportunidad de reiterarme con esa horrible costumbre que tiene de demostrar su dominio sobre mí de las formas más vergonzosas posibles._

 _La conozco bien y se lo rencorosa que puede ser, esas gracias me las va a cobrar todas juntas, así que no le daré la oportunidad, esta vez no me verá la cara de tonta..._

 _A escasos metros de la entrada a su universidad, por cierto, la más cara de la cuidad no sé porque eso no me extraña, Me colocó el cubre bocas, con esto mi anonimato estará garantizado y apelare enfermedad frente al oficial de seguridad que resguarda la entrada._

 _\- Buenas caballero vengo a entregar una pizza, me permite pasar..._

 _Esta universidad es muy estricta con los accesos al público fuera de horarios de visita, será que lograre engañarlo..._

 _Un tipo enorme con cara de pocos amigos abre la reja, Claro pasa..._

 _\- Eso...! ¡Lo Logre, pobre soquete...!_

 _\- Cuanto te debo...? Mi extrañes ante tal afirmación rayaba en lo absurdo._

 _\- Usted pidió una pizza...?_

 _\- Si hace ya un buen rato pensé que nunca llegaría me muero de hambre..._

 _\- Ehhhh... Pero... (Natsuki piensa en algo y rápido que se te acaba el tiempo)_

 _Ya lo tengo..._

 _\- ¿Usted pidió pizza de anchoas...? (a nadie le gustan las anchoas)_

 _\- Si yo fui... Su ilusión por aplacar su hambre era incontenible, me miraba como un niño mira una chupeta gigante._

 _\- Ah lo siento esta es de anchoas hawaianas... (Ahora sí, con esa combinación lograre pasar.)_

 _\- Si por supuesto de anchoas y piña, mi combinación favorita, yo la ordene._

 _\- Queeeeeee...! Podría haber alguien que le gustara semejante cosa, aquello era un suicidio para las glándulas gustativas, pero a aquel gorila supervitaminado le gustaba. Vamos Natsuki piensa rápido o Shizuru te matara sino llegas a tiempo..._

 _\- Si bueno, pero también tiene queso, así que esta no es tuya, me la pidieron en la facultad de medicina para un experimento, (empezando a correr) lo siento mucho amigo espero que la tuya llegue pronto... Diciendo eso a distancia ya que no quiero que ni King Kong me coma ni Shizuru me mate..._

 _-Gracias al cielo que un hombre de ese calibre no puede correr sino ya estaría muerta._

 _A ver…. ¿Facultad de artes... Facultad de artes en donde estas...? Ya te encontré edificio B, está muy cerca que suerte, ya solo me quedan 5 minutos llegaré ... Auditorio B, alliiii estaaaaa…. no puede ser, porque tiene que estar en el tercer piso, ni modo a correr..._

 _Subo las escaleras como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y así lo es creo... Estoy en la puerta, sobrada con un minuto que tomo para recuperar el aliento..._

 _Abro la gran puerta de roble, y en efecto un auditorio, no le bastaba con sus compañeros tenía que ser a auditorio, por suerte el auditorio B era uno de los más pequeños, con capacidad para 200 personas, agradecí a los cielos de que solo hubiera unos 50 mequetrefes que suerte la mía, ¿no creen...?_

 _Pareciera que esa enorme puerta no hubiese conocido nunca el mantenimiento por que hizo un rudo que alerto a todos los presentes de mi llegada._

 _Maldita puerta, no pudo ser más escandalosa, bueno nada que hacer manos a la obra Natsuki, inclino un poco más mi boina y con lo que queda de mis ojos visibles busco a una irreverente castaña que para mí era seguro que no pasaría por inadvertida entre la aquella multitud..._

 _Escucho a los presentes iniciar murmuraciones..._

 _\- A quien se le ocurre pedir pizza en medio de un recital..._

 _\- No sé a quién se le ocurre, pero ese repartidor no esta tan mal..._

 _Mal.? Pues si ha de estar mal, porque mira lo que trae en su boca, como se les ocurre permitir que un empleado enfermo reparta comida..._

 _Las miradas examinantes sopesaban más que la vergüenza de la entrega que se debía realizar..._

 _Ya había recorrido la totalidad del auditorio con la vista y no encontraba rastro alguno de mi bella amatista, lo sabía solo quería tomarme el pelo, pero mi intelecto se adelantó al hecho, supongo que solo quería saber si yo me atrevería a pasar semejante vergüenza por ella, no me sonaba mucho la idea, pero la verdad es que no había nada que no hiciera por ella... Así que le agradezco a al creador y me dispongo a abandonar la sala..._

 _Cuando repente unas notas conocidas, penetraron mis oídos, la causante fue la acústica de aquel lugar, mis ojos persiguieron el compás de esa melodía que se antojaba alegre y un tanto simpática hasta el centro del escenario, donde yacía un enorme piano de cola el cual era el encargado de reproducir esa composición que me traía recuerdos de infancia._

 _Pero Natsuki el piano no suena solo, ¿quién lo está tocando...? Enfoca me dije a mi misma._

 _Mis ojos no creían la dulce visión que contemplaban, una elegante castaña, adueñándose de cada mirada, sonrojo y suspiro del lugar y más aún, de mi atención y completa admiración..._

 _Una chica sentada a la derecha de donde yo me encontraba, no puedo evitar el suspiro que afloro de si y gritando a viva voz respondió mi incógnita._

 _\- Kyaaaaa... Es Fujino sama..._

 _Shizuru...? es Shizuru, es ella, luce hermosa como siempre y en ese piano endulzando mi oído con esa canción... Mi canción de infancia, recuerdo que dijo que le parecía infantil pero ahora no lo parece, se ha tomado el tiempo para arreglar las partiduras..._

 _Tenía ganas de cantar quitando el hecho de que no lo hago bien lo cierto era que mis labios no podían separarse, a pesar de estar embelecida por mi musa castaña no podía abrir la boca, estaba impecable como siempre, su traje negro, su cabello suelto, pero nada de eso importaba, solo el verla disfrutando con cada nota, el ritmo que llevaba con cada movimiento, de su cabeza, su cuello, por dios en cada dedo, me resulta hermosa, sabe que la observo y que no puedo dejar de admirarla y lo disfruta, saber que se había tomado la molestia de hacer esto por mí, significa mucho, sin duda, esto.. esto era su regalo... El mejor que jamás me hayan dado, eso... eso era ella, mi sueño despierta, mi paraíso en la tierra, nada más que ella._

 _Antes de que empezara el estribillo por simple y mera inercia me encontré caminando hacia ella, recordé la razón por la que estaba allí, y no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer más que demostrarle a Shizuru todo lo que significa en mi vida, conforme avanzo a mi destino, poco a poco iba despojándome de todo lo que llevaba de sobra, primero fue el cubre bocas, luego mi boina, sobre la escalera del escenario quedo la caja de pizza con la que escondía aquello que había solicitado, con ramo en mano a escasos centímetros de mi amada descarada, me detuve para contemplarla una vez más, parecía como si solo estuviésemos ella y yo, todo lo demás desapareció, ya no había espectadores ni molestos cuchicheos, solo el piano y dos corazones esperando sin más titubeos._

 _En ese momento, entre alegría y zozobra fue que entendí que ese sería el adiós, esa canción seria nuestra despedida, la lágrima escapando por sus amatistas me lo confirmó, ella me había citado allí para terminar nuestros encuentros por eso era tanta pasión incluso melancolía que le imprimía en cada tonada, todo para decir sin palabras lo que el corazón no puede afrontar, pero eso no lo puedo aceptar, no lo voy a aceptar._

 _Ya estaba allí justo a su lado, pensando por todo lo que había pasado para llegar a allí, tanto esfuerzo para entregarle un triste ramo de flores, ella merece más que eso, que merito tiene un obsequio así, debería ser una sorpresa, una expresión de afecto que naciese desde lo más profundo del corazón y eso definitivamente no era un simple tulipán en otoño._

 _Shizuru estaba a punto de terminar su interpretación, y con ello el adiós definitivo brotar de sus labios como un veneno que aún no he de saborear, así que me acerque hasta depositar el ramo sobre el piano, sus ojos victoriosos me decían lo complacida que estaba ya que había logrado arrastrarme en ese último arrebato, sus dedos dieron final a mi obsequio, yo estaba aún de pie junto a ella, así que me miro y antes de que se pusiera en pie, me senté a su lado..._

 _Si esta es la despidida la haré memorable._

 _Me miro extrañada, curiosa de lo que fuera a hacer... así que coloque mis manos sobre las teclas del piano, mire hacia arriba en busca de inspiración, tome aire, y le dije al oído_

 _\- Este es mi regalo… y comencé a tocar..._

 ** _/3hj_h91_auQ_**

 _Toque aquel instrumento como hace tiempo no lo hacía, la interpretación que daba era reflejo fiel de mis sentimientos, esa canción contenía todo lo que yo llevaba por dentro..._

 _First Love… justamente llamada así con los primeros acordes, mis dedos se sentían más confiados, mi cabeza se balanceaba con ritmo, incluso podía sentir la letra recorrer desde mi cabeza que razonaba cada palabra para llegar hasta mi alma con cada latido de mi corazón._

 _Al continuar los acordes y con la primera estrofa:_

 _"_ _El último beso tenía un sabor entre amargo y triste, mañana a esta hora donde estarás, ¿en quién pensaras?"_

 _Sus ojos parecían haber encendido una llama que creía extinguida, amenazaban envolverme, aquellas jemas carmín escapaban con asombro de su sitio, no sé porque, pero ella conocía la partitura…Conocía la canción..._

 _Hice una pequeña pausa para mirarla, y con un brío renovado de seguridad, poniendo mi mano derecha sobre su izquierda que aún estaban sobre las teclas susurré para sí..._

 _-"Te la sabes verdad...?, acompáñame por favor..._

 _Esa última frase... Ojalá fuera por siempre... De pronto la melodía que inicialmente fuera a dos manos se convirtió en tres, toque las notas bajas a través de su mano, mis dedos jubilosos de guiar los suyos en la consumación de mis sentimientos, mi índice sobre su meñique, acariciando con ahínco cada tirón de piel, si debía partir agradecía que fuera así..._

 _"Tú siempre vas a ser mi amor y aunque me enamore de otra persona, recordare amar como tú me enseñaste, tu siempre serás el único, ahora, aun, esta es una triste canción de amor, hasta que pueda cantar otra canción"_

 _Ya en el clímax de la pieza, desconocía si mi amada sabia la letra, pero deseaba que pudiera sentirla a través de mi pulso, porque si, Shizuru, aún estoy viva y eres tú la razón..._

 _"El tiempo se ha detenido, y ahora quiere moverse, hay muchas cosas que no quiero olvidar, mañana a esta hora yo estaré llorando y estaré pensando en ti nuevamente"_

 _Me rehusó a el adiós, pero te llevare siempre en el corazón, solo eso gritaba mi cabeza, mientras me dejaba llevar por la música, la sensación y su calor..._

 _"Tú siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón, siempre tendrás tu lugar, espero tener uno en el tuyo, hoy y por siempre, aunque eres el único aún persiste esta triste canción de amor"_

 _La letra seguía recorriendo mi cabeza, hormigueaba en mis entrañas, tan cierto como el aire que respiraba, a punto de finalizar, sentía como mi corazón se empezaba a agrietar..._

 _"Tú siempre serás mi amor, aunque me enamore de otra persona yo recordare amar, tú me enseñaste como, tu serás el único y justo ahora dejara de ser una triste canción de amor, hoy y por siempre..."_

 _Los últimos acordes llegaron y dieron paso a un majestuoso silencio, aun mis ojos permanecían cerrados y solo el ruido de los aplausos me sacaron del trance, volví a tener nuevamente el control de mi cuerpo y mi ahora acompañante estaba en igual estado, me levanté de mi asiento y le ofrecí mi mano, diciéndole sinceramente…_

 _-No tengas miedo, nunca más estarás sola..._

 _Tímidamente me dio su mano, desconocía esa parte de ella, se sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable que solo quería resguardarla sobre mi pecho, estrecharla entre mis brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho, ambas nos inclinamos agradecidas por la admiración del público, sin soltarla, pase por su espalda mi mano hacia el otro extremo, prodigando una caricia furtiva, todo para tomar los tulipanes que yacían sobre el piano y entregárselos con mucho más que obligación._

 _En ese momento sentí más intenso el agarré de su delicada mano, temblaba temerosa, pero ella debía saber que no era un sueño que allí estaba parada frente a ella pidiéndole que me amara y se permitiera hacerlo de igual forma, a punto de llorar de tantas emociones que se acumulaban en mi pecho alcance a murmurarle_

 _-Aquí estoy Shizuru y nunca me voy a ir, apretando fuertemente sus manos, siempre estaré para ti, así que por favor ya ríndete, ¿si...?_

 _La ovación del público estalló nuevamente producto de aquel gesto, y solo nos quedamos observándonos, tomadas de las manos, a pesar de tanto, todo era nada, no había ruido, ni gente, solo ella, yo y en medio un corazón impaciente o quizás eran dos.?_

 _El silencio se hizo del lugar después de un buen rato, ese fue el momento en que la que asumo era la sensei se hizo del micrófono más cercano y desalojo de inmediato el lugar, solo para darnos algo de privacidad, insinuando algo que la verdad no alcance a escuchar, pero igual no importó solo el hecho de estar allí con Shizuru de las manos..._

 _Vamos Shizuru por el amor de Dios no te quedes callada di algo... Con temor no dejaba de pensar..._

 _\- Natsuki... (al fin alcanzó a decir) eso fue hermoso, gracias..._

 _Sus ojos me miraban diferente ahora, mis sentimientos la habrán alcanzado, aunque en realidad esa no era la pregunta sino abra aceptado ella los suyos..._

 _\- Yo... (Haciendo una pausa imagino que, en busca de las palabras correctas, suspiro y termino la oración), no sabía que pudieras tocar así... (Una leve sonrisa algo cómplice la hizo proseguir) es mas no sabía que pudieras tocar el piano..., lo has hecho de manera excepcional quien te ha enseñado._

 _\- Bueno, eso es algo que nunca sabrías si no preguntabas, pero si, se tocar algo, esa historia es algo tonta y..._

 _\- No importa (interrumpiendo algo precipitada) yo quiero saber más de mi Natsuki ahora... El más hermoso sonrojo que haya visto se adueñó de sus mejillas y que sin pena no trato de esconder._

 _Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios haciéndome feliz de contestar algo que me era doloroso recordar..._

 _-Veras... Te conté que mi familia quería un primogénito con tan mala suerte nací yo así que mientras que mi tío en resignación se encargó de enseñarnos el difícil arte de ser hombre a mi prima y a mí, dije mientras le llevaba a sentarse nuevamente en el taburete del piano, ya que quería que estuviera cómoda durante el relato, mientras que yo me acuclillaba frente a ella, quería ver esas exquisitas sangrías más de cerca que atentas no me perdían de vista._

 _\- Mi tía se empeñó en inculcarnos la delicadeza y gracia de ser mujer, así que nos obligó a aprender a tocar un instrumento, tengo que admitir tanto como ahora, en aquel entonces tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea así que tan solo alcance a pensar en una forma fácil de zafar de las lecciones lo más que pudiera escogiendo el instrumento más grande que pudiera encontrar para no tener que llevarlo a casa a aburridas y extensas prácticas._

 _\- Ara Ara... quién lo diría tienes muchos talentos, me has dejado impresionada, esa melodía es hermosa, en verdad agradezco tan precioso obsequio..._

 _\- Pues me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad no sabía cómo iba a resultar ya que desde el accidente no he vuelto a tocar, desde ese día en especial esa canción... mi tono de vos cambio, sin poderlo evitar..._

 _\- Natsuki perdóname yo en verdad soy una tonta no debí haber... (su expresión empezaba a entristecerse así que la interrumpí rápidamente)_

 _-Nada de eso Shizuru, acabas de decir que quieres saber más de mí, no te disculpes por esto, porque sería como si te retractaras de haberlo dicho, además esto es algo que quiero que sepas... estas cosas son parte de la vida, de mi vida, de la que quiero compartir contigo_

 _Sonríe es seña de que todo estará bien, así que proseguiré mi relato, esa canción la tocábamos Tat y yo, al tío le encantaba..., sé que me escucho triste pero no te sientas mal no es tristeza lo que siento sino nostalgia, yo los extraño eso es normal y desde que murieron no he podido tocar esa canción hasta hoy Shizuru, fue como si estuvieran aquí, incluso sentí la mano de mi tío sobre mi hombro y volví a ver la sonrisa de Tat en tu rostro, ellos están bien al igual en que lo estaremos nosotras, no soporte más la distancia y termine abrazándola, estaba de rodillas frente a ella, me aferre a su cintura y su cálido pecho me consoló en un abrazo, su perfume embriagaba todos mis sentidos, su cabello se escurría entre mis dedos..._

 _La despegue un poco de mí, no sé cómo fui capaz, solo para tomar su barbilla con mi mano derecha y me apresuré a buscar su mirada._

 _\- Mírame bien y presta atención porque lo que diré quiero que lo leas en mí, lo que tu corazón sabe y tu razón no quiere atender_

 _\- No te diré lo que no quieres oír porque sé que tú ya lo sabes y lo aceptes o no siempre será así, nada de lo que hagas lo cambiará, yo quiero estar contigo, no importa nada y si tú quieres estar conmigo, nada, escúchalo bien, nada nos lo impedirá, ¿de acuerdo...?_

 _Las lágrimas salían indiscriminadamente de sus empañadas amatistas haciendo acompañarle con las mías._

 _\- Ajam..! Asintió con su cabeza, yo también... Pausa obligada para si ya que cada palabra sonaba dificultosa con su voz entrecortada por lo cual decidí hacerle un favor e interrumpirle..._

 _\- Shhhh ... Cállate tonta, ni se te ocurre arruinar el momento, ahora sabes el trabajo que me ha costado, solo... déjame abrazarte, seque sus lágrimas, las que deseaba fueran de felicidad. Ya no podía más luchar, la tentación me había dominado al ver esa lengua tímidamente humedecer sus hermosos labios tan cerca de mí que casi podía percibir su humedad, no sé por qué estoy pensando en esto, pero muero por besarle._

 _Poco a poco la distancia se empezó a reducir y estando al borde de la gloria, un ruido estruendoso invadió el sitio sacándome de golpe de la utopía que me presentaban sus labios, era la puerta del auditorio que se abría escandalosamente adrede por la sensei de Shizuru._

 _\- Disculpen no fue mi intención interrumpir tan abruptamente (si, si lo fue, y ambas lo sabemos) pero Fujino san debo cerrar el auditorio, así que ya no se los puedo prestar por más tiempo (guiñando el ojo hacia Shizuru) me temo deberán continuar su conversación en un lugar más cómodo para ustedes, diciendo esto último con sonrisa por demás picara, descarada pues que se abra creído._

 _Fue entonces que vi la faz de Shizuru cambiar a colores tiernos que nunca antes había disfrutado y rauda en tono resignado replico._

 _\- Eh si como usted diga Sensei Minami..._

 _Debo respaldarle, aunque bien sabe que no estoy contenta con ello_

 _\- No hay problema Shizuru, de todas maneras, ya debemos irnos, no es así.? Dije tratando de mantener la compostura._

 _\- Si claro... Gracias Sensei, recalcando lo inoportuna que fue..._

 _Halo de mi mano, guiándome hasta una salido por detrás del escenario y antes de salir perdernos de vista completamente su mentora grito._

 _-Oh por cierto Shizuru san, ¡FELICIDADES...!, ya era tiempo..._

 _Ya era tiempo, vaya sí que lo era, caminamos por los pasillos en silencio, saliendo de la facultad como una pareja de enamorados, nunca soltó mi mano, abrazo con su otra mi brazo, su cabeza sobre mi hombro me permitió soñar en que quizás podríamos tener algún día un futuro juntas._

 ** _El regalo prometido - Perspectiva amatista..._**

 _Ya es casi la hora, porque no aparece, será que no vendrá, tiene que, necesito hacer esto para poder despedirme de ella, para sentirme más miserable aun…._

 _No quisiera pero no puedo seguir usándola de esta manera, Natsuki ha sido la única capaz de silenciar el fantasma que habita en mí, pero el callarlo no es suficiente, sigue estando aquí conmigo, torturándome, estrujando mi pecho de tal manera que no se permite salir, esta es la cruz que debo cargar por mis actos equívocos, al dolor ya me he acostumbrado pero no a su llanto, Natsuki es inocente de todos mis fallos y no merece que la arrastre conmigo a la soledad, estar conmigo sería un error, mejor estar sola porque no le puedo ofrecer más que el mismo destino, no... merece ser feliz, lo mejor es alejarla cuanto antes de mí, después sería peor, por eso la cite aquí, conociéndola como lo hago la solución es esta, que crea que soy horrible, mezquina y ruin, debo desilusionarla, solo así se alejara de mí, así que ven Natsuki, que aunque me duela verte partir será lo mejor para ti..._

 _La puerta, es ella, allí esta... Siempre confiable, porque debes ser así, hubiese deseado que no vinieras, así me arrepentiría de alejarte, vaya al parecer sabes lo que pasará, esa boina y el cubre botas no te sientan muy bien pero son suficiente para ocultar tu bello rostro, por mi está bien, prefiero que nadie aquí te mire, que no te examinen con ojos lujuriosos, sé que suena egoísta pero prefiero creer que solo yo puedo admirar tu belleza, imaginar que solo has sido mía aunque no sea cierto, prefiero imaginarte mía y de nadie más, solo así podré soportar una vida de soledad, tu recuerdo virginal me dará fuerza para enclaustrar nuevamente mi corazón además no soportaría ver como tus blanquecinas mejillas se vayan tiñendo con lo amargo de tus lágrimas._

 _\- Mírame tonta aquí estoy, cuanto antes terminemos con esto será mejor, más pronto sanará el dolor..., aquí estoy en el escenario, mírame a donde crees que vas, aquí estoy solo mírame... Shizuru piensa algo rápido de lo contrario se ira y si lo hace no tendré fuerzas para intentarlo de nuevo..._

 _El piano... eso es...Me dirijo rápidamente al escenario, aprovechare el receso, esta es la única forma que se me ocurrió de llamar la atención, y vaya que lo hare, Natsuki escúchame, aquí estoy..._

 _Ubicando mis dedos sobres las teclas en posición en mi mente pude hacer un rápido arreglo a la partitura de su canción favorita, si aquella tonta canción de cuna que en segundos convertiré en su más horrible recuerdo, sentí mi alma gritar con cada nota, maldito sentimiento de artista que no puede evitar dejarme llevar por la melodía, esa tonta y hermosa melodía..._

 _Listo, lo he logrado, ven camina hacia mí, necesito hacer esto, espero puedas perdonarme algún día, cuando acabe la canción podrás ser libre y buscar tu felicidad, una que yo no te puedo dar..._

 _¿La trajo...? La rosa que solicite no está, pero en su lugar un ramo de hermosos tulipanes purpuras, justo esa flor precisamente tenías que traer Natsuki, Ohh mi Natsuki no me haces la labor fácil pero no dude ni un momento que no cumplirías mis expectativas, una lacrimógena fugitiva rodó por mi mejilla, aún quedan más notas por escuchar, y esa será nuestra despedida._

 _Juro que, si pudiera, todo sería diferente pero no puedo permitir que te sigas haciendo daño permaneciendo a mi lado._

 _Lance un último suspiro con el que marcaba el final de la pieza, ella permanecía a mi lado, la mire por una última vez quería capturar cada detalle, cada facción de su hermoso rostro en mi memoria, pretendía alejarla, más nunca olvidarla, quería ver el instante en que su corazón se rompía quería ver el sufrimiento en su rostro para torturarme con él por el resto de mis días._

 _Me disponía a ponerme en pie cuando sin aviso alguno ella se sentó junto a mí, una curiosidad repentina me atacó, pero la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer me sobrellenaba, colocó sus manos sobre las teclas del piano y miro hacia arriba, que estará pensando, aspiro profundamente ya que el aire se sentía enrarecido y escaso y con un tenue susurro alcanzó a decir a mi oído: "este es mi regalo"..._

 _Así fue que comenzó a tocar acordes que me eran conocidos, desconozco el nombre, pero esa melodía, ya la he escuchado mucho antes, la manera en que la interpreta es sublime, cada sentimiento impreso en cada nota es tan palpable y perenne._

 _Una pausa obligada al finalizar el preludio la obliga a mirarme, sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente casi tan vivos y transparentes que puedo percibir su alma en ellos, coloca su mano sobre la mía, Dios estoy tan aletargada que no había notado que mis manos aún permanecían sobre las teclas, aun me observaba y con una cálida sonrisa nuevamente me dejo escuchar su voz, esta vez con una pregunta: "Te la sabes verdad...? Dios era increíble cómo había aprendido a leerme, ante mi mutes el que calla otorga así que lanzó una petición que no podría realizar, "acompáñame por favor..._

 _\- Cielos santo esa frase me gustaría hacerla realidad por todo lo que me reste de vida._

 _Así guio mis dedos que se hacían torpes y temblorosos a su tacto a través de hermosas notas que traían gratos recuerdos..._

 _Sus pálidas manos eran tan suaves y delicadas contrario a lo que había imaginado, era un gozo sentir su cercanía, en el momento cumbre de la melodía percibí su ansiedad mezclándose con la mía, ahora lo entiendo Natsuki, sigues aquí aunque lo intenté no te iras, con paciencia me llenaste nuevamente de todas estas cosas que pensé me estaban prohibidas, por eso ya no hay temor, ni más miedo, porque aunque no pueda sentir mi pulso no quiere decir que haya perecido, al contrario estoy débil pero viva, calidez renovada haz inyectado en mí y gracias a ti, se nuevamente como se siente vivir._

 _Disfruta la música, la cadencia y el ritmo nos mesen de un lado al otro, disfrutar esto contigo ha sido un completo placer, los acordes finales cayeron precipitosos como de igual forma cayó el silencio entre nosotras, sus bellos ojos permanecían cerrados negándome la oportunidad de verme en ellos, solo los aplausos obligaron a esos luceros esmeralda iluminar mi orilla desolada, así sin más se levantó ofreciéndome galantemente su mano, nuevamente me miro para decir un secreto que dejo de serlo: "No tengas miedo, ya nunca más estarás sola" de nuevo fui un libro para ella._

 _Esta sensación que había logrado causar en mí, tenía tiempo que no la sentía, estaba nerviosa, mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a quebrar, con mi mano entre la suya agradecimos al público, su calidez me proporcionó confianza aun cuando se alejó un poco para cambiar de posición, su mano nunca me soltó, acaricio mi espalda en el traslado de manera tal que se erizo cada centímetro de mí piel, el momento fue justo para que me entregara el presente que diligentemente cuido con recelo, el ramo de tulipanes purpura que yacían sobre cofre del piano._

 _La gloria ya la conocía está al alcance en sus manos, manos que no deseaba soltar, que se me hacían mías y dueñas de mí, sus ojos por un momento se cristalizaron y alcance a escuchar murmurarme entre una estreches más intensa:_

 _"Aquí estoy Shizuru, me apretó aún más fuerte -Y nunca me voy a ir, siempre estaré para ti, así que por favor ya ríndete, ¿si...?_

 _¿Rendirme...? Como hacerlo si con ella nunca pude defenderme, su hermoso corazón me ha vencido y de qué forma..._

 _El público estalló en aplausos y nunca antes me habían importado tan poco, solo quería disfrutar de Natsuki, de su calor, de su mirada, de su olor y Dios solo pensaba en su sabor, y en aquel momento solo fuimos ella y yo._

 _El silencio retorno para atestiguar como mi Sensei oportunamente tomaba el micrófono para desalojar a la audiencia, ya que percibía nuestra necesidad_

 _Precisaba decir algo en medio de aquel silencio que ya empezaba a incomodar, pero como hacerlo si su boca me tenía embelesada._

 _\- Natsuki... (al fin pude decir) eso fue hermoso, gracias..., ella se limitó a mirarme._

 _\- Yo... pausé puesto que el nudo en mi garganta me lo exigió, no sabía que pudieras tocar así... (Sonreí burlonamente para no perder la costumbre) es mas no sabía que pudieras tocar el piano..., lo has hecho de manera excepcional quien te ha enseñado. (estaba intrigada porque negarlo, Natsuki era una caja de sorpresas)_

 _\- Bueno, eso es algo que nunca sabrías si no preguntabas, pero si, se tocar algo, esa historia es algo tonta y... (me apresure interrumpirla)_

 _-No importa, yo quiero saber más de mi Natsuki... (un osado sonrojo se fugó de mi rostro, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar esconderlo)_

 _Una pequeña sonrisa broto de sus labios, y así me llevo a sentarme nuevamente mientras continuaba con aquella remembranza:_

 _\- Veras... Te conté que mi familia quería un primogénito varón, pero nací yo, así que mientras que mi tío se encargó de enseñarnos lo difícil de ser hombre (como si hubiera algo más absurdo ella se acuclillo frente a mí._

 _\- Mi tía se empeñó en inculcarnos la delicadeza y gracia de ser mujer, así que nos obligó a aprender a tocar un instrumento... Bendita mujer le enseño a tocar como un ángel, tengo que admitir tanto ahora, como en aquel entonces tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea así que tan solo alcance a pensar en una forma fácil de zafar de las lecciones lo más que pudiera eligiendo el instrumento más grande que pudiera encontrar para no tener que llevarlo a casa a aburridas y extensas horas prácticas._

 _\- Ara Ara... quién lo diría tienes muchos talentos, me has dejado impresionada, esa melodía es hermosa, en verdad agradezco tan precioso obsequio... y en verdad lo sabía bien sabia como era Natsuki dicho gesto se suponía tan doloroso que aun a pesar de todo incluso me regalaba su pena._

 _Rápidamente volvía a mi pose altiva - Pues no eres nada tonta eso es seguro, yo... (habiendo tantas palabras que quiero decir) me has dejado impresionada, esa melodía es hermosa, te lo agradezco ..._

 _\- Pues me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad no sabía cómo iba a resultar ya que desde el accidente no he vuelto a tocar, desde ese día en especial esa canción... mi tono de vos cambio, sin poderlo evitar..._

 _Un dejo de tristeza escapó de su firme voz, verdaderamente no hago más que llenar a Natsuki de tristeza..._

 _\- Natsuki perdóname yo en verdad soy una tonta no debí haber... se apurándose a interrumpirme._

 _-Nada de eso Shizuru, con dulzura me dijo, acabas de decir que quieres saber más de mí, no te disculpes por esto, porque sería como si te retractaras de haberlo dicho además esto es algo que quiero que sepas, esas cosas son parte de la vida, de mi vida, de la que quiero compartir contigo, y la verdad contigo a aquí ya no duelen más... ¿Como puede tener un corazón tan hermoso? mi tonto rostro esta nuevamente sonriendo por inercia y ella lo nota así que no detiene su explicación._

 _-Esa canción la tocábamos Tat y yo, al tío le encantaba..., sé que me escucho triste pero no te sientas mal, no es tristeza sino nostalgia, yo los extraño, eso es normal y desde que murieron no he podido tocar esa canción, hasta hoy Shizuru, su rostro repentinamente se ilumino, fue como si estuvieran aquí, incluso sentí la mano de mi tío sobre mi hombro y volví a ver la sonrisa de Tat en tu rostro, ellos están bien, al igual que lo estaremos nosotras._

 _Nuevamente esa sonrisa sincera era para mí el mejor calmante._

 _Yo estaba a punto de llorar, los sentimientos de Natsuki, me daban de pleno agobiándome, juntándose con los míos, sin poder hacer más que llorar, quería hablarle, decirle que yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, que estaré bien siempre que ella lo este, la distancia desvaneció al sentir que me abrazaba, no pude hacer más que un nido en mi pecho donde le refugie de mi lloroso rostro, entre un olor a vainilla y limón mis penas se esfumaban como la niebla al salir el sol._

 _\- Sus caricias me reconfortan, no me alejes por favor me encanta estar así, su mano es tan delicada y su caricia es un agasajo en mi rostro, toma mi barbilla con sus dedos, quiere que la mire, tan cerca y tan tentadora, como no permitirle más, como negarme a sus deseos, como negarme a los míos._

 _\- Rompió el silencio que estaba a punto de ser testigo de una entrega total para decir lo que se clavó en mi corazón como una daga:_

 _\- Mírame bien y presta atención porque lo que diré quiero que lo leas en mí, lo que tu corazón sabe y tu razón no quiere atender_

 _\- No te diré lo que no quieres oír porque sé que tú ya lo sabes y lo aceptes o no siempre será así, nada de lo que hagas lo cambiará, yo quiero estar contigo, no importa nada y si tú quieres estar conmigo, nada, escúchalo bien, nada nos lo impedirá, ¿de acuerdo..._

 _Un río se desbordo de mis ojos, ya era imposible negarlo mucho menos detenerse..._

 _\- Ajam..! tan solo asentí la cabeza, ya que cada palabra se aferraba a mi garganta negándome una viva voz_

 _\- Natsukí, yo también..._

 _\- Shhhhh ... Cállate tonta, ni se te ocurre arruinar el momento, ahora sabes el trabajo que me ha costado, solo... déjame abrazarte,_

 _seque mis lágrimas, sentía la garganta seca he intentaba humedecer mis labios, pero lo cierto era que estaba ansiosa por conocer el sabor de Natsuki._

 _Estando al borde de tocar el cielo, a tan solo centímetros de sus labios, un ruido nos devolvió a tierra, era la puerta del auditorio que se abría escandalosamente adrede por Sensei Minami_

 _\- Disculpen no fue mi intención interrumpir tan abruptamente (Juraría que si lo fue) pero Fujino san debo cerrar el auditorio, así que ya no se los puedo prestar por más tiempo (guiñándome un ojo descaradamente) así que me temo deberán continuar su conversación en un lugar más cómodo para ustedes, (con esa sonrisa satírica que conocía muy bien pero que esta vez sí había logrado ponerme en aprietos podría jurar que tengo una tonta expresión en el rostro que natsuki no puede dejar de mirar)_

 _\- Eh si como diga Sensei Minami... Dije bajo resignación, estuve a punto..._

 _\- No hay problema Shizuru, de todas maneras, ya debemos irnos, no es así.? ¿No puedo creer con el conformismo en que Natsuki contesto que le pasa...? muy a mi pesar mi sensei tiene razón, debemos continuar en otra ocasión._

 _\- Si claro... Gracias Sensei, recalcando con mi tono lo inoportuna que fue..._

 _Nos alejamos del lugar y al estar casi fuera de vista, Minami Sensei no se contuvo y grito sin pena_

 _\- ¡Oh por cierto Shizuru san, FELICIDADES...!, ya era tiempo..._

 _\- Creo que tenía razón, ya era tiempo de seguir con la vida, es hermosa con todas sus cosas, buenas y malas, todo es pasajero, todo menos esto, pero solo hay una cosa que me molesta y es que muero de miedo..._

 _Así que nunca solté su mano, no quería que se alejase en lo más mínimo de mí, me aferre a ella como si con eso fuese capaz de fundirme en ella y así caminamos atravesando el parque, como si fuésemos por las nubes._


	10. Cap 8 Cediendo

_Cap 8 Cediendo_

 _Como en un paseo por las nubes, así se sintieron por largo rato,_ _ya que la salida de Seize fue silenciosa, cada una pensaba en tus demonios y el cómo erradicarlos juntas._

 _La castaña prendida de su brazo hacía sentir a Natsuki el ser más afortunado del mundo, los focos de atención en los pasillos eran ellas dos, claro está que el ver a Fuji sama con alguien de esa forma era invitación directa para los paparazzi del club de periodismo, así que apuraron el paso ya que querían evitar las preguntas incomodas e innecesarias que bien sabían ni siquiera Shizuru creía aun poder ser capaz de contestar._

 _-Shizuru a donde vamos ...? (cualquier lugar da lo mismo si es con ella)_

 _\- Tengo hambre, así que estas de suerte, te llevaré a uno de mis sitios favoritos..._

 _Montaron en el auto de la castaña y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, el sitio era un lindo restaurante que se encontraba en el parque central frente al lago, tenía una hermosa vista, los arboles otoñales en sus amarillezcos tonos contrastaban con la claridad del lago y la compañía embelecia aún más que el paisaje._

 _Llegaron y puesto que no tenían reservaciones, a la entrada la anfitriona las hizo esperar un poco en una pequeña pero cómoda sala de espera._

 _\- Natsuki me disculpas debo ir un momento al baño..._

 _\- Si claro no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo..._

 _La mirada esmeralda aprovechó la ausencia para detallar cada espacio del lugar, el sitio estaba de aniversario al igual que ellas que coincidencia, se cumplían 5 años desde su apertura y dicha sala, yacían colgadas de las paredes 5 fotografías, una por cada aniversario, en la cual mostraban el salón, lleno de comensales todos felices..._

 _Mirando con detenimiento la foto de año pasado Natsuki se encontró con una sorpresa... Casi fuera de foco, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte..._

 _Es Shizuru en la foto... se encuentra con una chica, ¿así que era ella...? alcanzó a distinguir una enorme sonrisa encajada en el rostro de su castaña, esa era la época, parecía alguien completamente distinta, esa de cuando ella era feliz…_

 _Unos pasos se sintieron acercándose al lugar era la anfitriona que se acercaba para indicarle que ya su mesa estaba lista, se sonrió divertida seguro por la cara que hacia al examinar la foto con detenida curiosidad, lo que la hizo tutearle descuidadamente…_

 _\- Ella es su acompañante verdad…?_

 _\- Si, es ella… admitió por demás asombrada_

 _\- Sabe recuerdo ese día, ella vino al medio día a reservar su mesa, con un ramo de flores, pagando la permanencia ya que no quería que nadie se sentara en ese preciso espacio, colocamos las flores sobre la mesa tal como lo pidió, tulipanes purpuras lo recuerdo bien…_

 _\- Tulipanes purpuras…?_

 _-Sí, jamás podría olvidarlos, eran bellísimos y muy raros por estas épocas, te da por decir que se tomó el cuidado de encontrar algo especial para ella, a las mujeres nos encantan esos gestos especiales…guiñando el ojo le guio a la mesa, dejando el menú para posteriormente retirarse._

 _\- Los pensamientos de Natsuki iban más allá de aquella mujer, el verla en aquella foto solo le recordaba lo estúpida que fue al dejar a Shizuru, pero a pesar de todo no la culpaba, aquello había de haber sido cosa del destino, pero lo que si le perturbaba era el insistente impulso por culparse que tenía Shizuru y lo peor que no superaba ese hecho, ahora con mucha más razón se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla._

 _Dentro de sus cavilaciones, el ruido de la silla moverse la hicieron reaccionar, la adorada mártir Fujino retornaba a ella…_

 _\- Que bueno que nos ubicaron rápido, ya tenía hambre, pero…. su cara se ensombreció por un instante._

 _\- No pudieron asignarnos otra mesa, la vista aquí no es del todo buena._

 _Sabía muy bien que era lo que no le gustaba, no era la mesa ni la vista y Dios menos la compañía o quizás ese si era el problema…_

 _Natsuki intento cambiar el tema para distraerle y evitarle sentirse mal_

 _-No importa Shizuru, el hambre es mucha y mi estómago le da igual la vista…._

 _\- Natsuki que ordinaria eres…? Dijo esbozando una sonrisita de esas que tanto encantan…_

 _\- Ordenemos por amor al creador o terminare por darte un mordisco…._

 _-Ara…Ara… así que Natsuki está a punto de comerme, de haber sabido te hubiera llevado a un sitio más discreto, fufufu…_

 _\- Shizuru…! Compórtate, como dices esas cosas en público eres una sin vergüenza_

 _Claro que a Natsuki no le parecía mal la idea y roja cual tomate inocentemente reprendió aquella irreverencia._

 _-Ah Natsuki eres una aguafiestas…! Haciendo un puchero que se antojaba muy sugerente…_

 _Soporta la tentación Kuga que tú puedes.!_

 _\- Ejem … Shizuru yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo al… interrumpiéndole ya que le divierte hacerlo._

 _\- Si claro Natsuki, pero esta vez quiero al menos un hotel de 3 estrellas…._

 _\- Queeeee…? Como se te ocurre decir eso… yo…. no…._

 _\- No era eso lo que me querías pedir…? ¡Que lastima…! Ya me había hecho ilusiones, entonces dime a dónde quieres llevarme…_

 _Eres un demonio Shizuru Fujino…. Se dijo a si misma Natsuki_

 _-Al cine…? yo quería saber si te gustaría que saliendo de aquí fuéramos al cine…?_

 _-Ah eso…! Bueno si no hay de otra… sonando en verdad decepcionada._

 _-Si bueno es que hay una película en cartelera que quiero ver contigo…_

 _-Ah sí y cual es…? ¿Es de acción…?_

 _-Eh… no…_

 _-Es acaso de terror…?_

 _-No tampoco…?_

 _-Ya se de zombies…?_

 _-Nooooo! Shizuru a ti te gustan esas películas…? Extrañada por el gusto tan macabro que tenia del séptimo arte._

 _\- Obvio que si digo a quien no le gustan ese tipo de películas…_

 _-Pues a mí no…!_

 _-Como que a ti no…?_

 _-Si, a quien le puede gustar la violencia sin medida, la sangre exagerada o las leyendas urbanas, eso sin contar en que las historias son absurdas y las actuaciones mediocres…_

 _-Estás loca Natsuki, esas son las películas más cercanas a la realidad si tu prefieres los melodramas cursis, sigue viviendo cuentos de hadas…_

 _\- Queee...? cercanas a la realidad? Que de realista hay en que un tipo con una batería por corazón sobreviva dándose choques eléctricos, ¿o que por una mordida de simio la gente se vuelva caníbal a lo mucho le daría rabia no crees...?_

 _-Se nota que tu no miras las noticias… Todos los días Natsuki hay esposos que matan a su esposa e incluso a sus hijos alegando posesión diabólica sea real o no, hace poco un indigente drogado le comió el rostro a otro, cuantos asaltos a bancos has visto en las noticias en los últimos días, a ver dime cuantos…. (pensativa con una expresión que ya repetía muy seguido)_

 _Cuantos accidentes ocurren todos los días (recobrando su expresión normal) así que si tu prefieres obviar la realidad de este mundo es muy tu asunto…_

 _-Ese es tu punto, pero yo no niego la realidad, prefiero inyectar a mi vida lo bueno de este mundo que bombardearme de malas noticias y hechos lamentables…._

 _-Que quieres decir que soy negativa...?_

 _-No para nada… estoy siendo irónica por si no lo notas…_

 _\- Pues te equivocas, veo las noticias para estar preparada…_

 _\- JA...! ¿Preparada para que…? Para cuando los muertos se levantes de sus tumbas y salgan del cementerio…_

 _\- No Idiota, prepararme de PERVERTIDAS COMO TU QUE QUIERAN HACERME DAÑO… (Grito a todo pulmón haciendo eco en el lugar…)_

 _La gente volteo a mirarle, inquisitoriamente, Natsuki podría jurar que si movía un pelo llamarían a la policía…_

 _-Shizuru que haces…? Dijo entre labios…_

 _-Etto… yo… Listo Shizuru te has pasado de la raya, piensa en algo rápido o Natsuki estará en problemas por tu culpa, se dijo_

 _\- Señoras, señores disculpen lo ocurrido, es que me deje llevar por el sentimiento del personaje…_

 _Del personaje dijo la kuga para si algo desorientada tan solo deseando que la descarada se explicase de una vez por su bien…_

 _-Estábamos ensayando una obra de la universidad y me gano la interpretación…_

 _Un respiro de tranquilidad al observar que todos en el lugar volvían a lo suyo…_

 _-Shizuru te quiero matar.!_

 _-Ejem… yo…. y entonces cual película vamos a ver…? Jijijijijij Desviando lógicamente del tema con mucha más que vergüenza, terminaron la cena casi de inmediato para dirigirse al cine más cercano…._

 _Al llegar la descarada miraba la cartelera y no podía creer las letras grandes de la puesta en escena._

 _-Queeeee...? Natsuki esta es la película que quieres ver…? El destino no se equivoca… es una broma verdad.?_

 _-Para nada, es una historia muy hermosa_

 _-Sí, si vives en el país de las fantasías…_

 _Me da la leve impresión de que no te gusta este tipo de películas…_

 _-Ah en serio para nada, estas muy equivocada me encantan en especial cuando tengo bajo niveles de azúcar en la sangre…_

 _-Je je je que graciosa, no te lo puedo creer, nunca has visto alguna o es solo que no te gustan_

 _-Veras mnnn… creo haber visto algunas, cuando tenía 9, pero no estoy segura._

 _-Queeee? Eso es inaceptable, nunca has visto Titánic…? "Jack nunca te voy a dejar ir" …?_

 _-Eh …?_

 _-Casablanca...? "Al menos siempre tendremos parís" …_

 _-Mnnnn…._

 _-Lo que el viento se llevó…? "Francamente querida me importa un bledo…"_

 _-Ya Natsuki está bien pero no tienes que enfadarte y desde cuando me llamas querida...?_

 _-No es eso Shizuru... le interrumpió sin dudarlo_

 _-No Shizuru ese es Clark Gable el protagonista…? ¿En serio no has visto Lo que el viento se llevó, ni siquiera has leído el libro…?_

 _-Ah sí es un libro es más probable que lo haya leído, ¿solo que aún no me convences...?_

 _-Que… no has escuchado la frase:_

" _No te voy a besar, aunque lo necesitas mucho, ese es tu problema. Deberías ser besada más a menudo, y por alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo" …_

 _-No sé por qué Natsuki, pero empiezo a creer que ya no me estás hablando de la película…_

 _-No… Shizuru eso también lo dice Clark Gable y_

" _A pesar de ti, de mí y del mundo que se desquebraja, yo te amo"_

 _-Sigo insistiendo en lo que dije antes, ya no me hablas de películas…._

 _-No tonta…_

" _No, yo sólo sé que te quiero"_

 _-Si me aseguras que seguimos con lo de las película.? porque yo nunca he escuchado nada parecido…_

 _-Estas bromeando.? Me enamore de Scarleth O'Hara cuando dijo eso..._

 _-Bueno discúlpame por no haber oído nunca de tu amor platónico…_

 _\- Ufff sabes que olvídalo, eres un caso perdido Shizuru… de cualquier manera, no te vas a escapar de esta, la vamos a ver y punto porque me la debes recuerdas...?_

 _-Ejem si bueno, creo que le daremos una oportunidad… al menos cómprame un gran bol de palomitas, con eso resistiré hasta que termine la película…_

 _DOS HORAS DESPUES SALIENDO DEL CINE_

 _Tomaron camino por el Parque, se antojaba refrescante una conversación entre las veredas alumbradas con escasos faroles más una hermosa luz de luna que todo descubría en sobras, los frondosos arbustos que guiaban el camino hacia una fuente, que se veía en luminiscencia su cauce entre colores azulados, ambas se sentaron en una banca cercana a platicar._

 _\- Wow que película más hermosa, fue muy emotiva, no te pareció Shizuru…_

 _\- Debo decir que estoy decepcionada…_

 _\- De la película…?_

 _\- No de ti...? pensé que en la oscuridad de la sala, te atreverías a hacerme esto y aquello, pero nada, no moviste un pelo…_

 _\- Shi… Shizuru, yo…. etto…_

 _-Je je je, es broma Natsuki relájate, volviendo a la película, yo hubiese cambiado el final…_

 _-El final, pero tenía que terminar así… Momoka muere y deja a Tetsuo un aprendizaje… Confieso que su muerte es triste y hubiera sido mejor que quedaran juntos, pero así es la vida estas cosas pasan…_

 _\- Yo siendo el director de esa gomita de azúcar hubiese hecho que cuando muere la chica y su última voluntad era que la enterraran con la foto de su amigo, supuestamente para que al llegar la muerte despojándola de todo, hubiera algo que no le pudiese quitar, JAHH, que idiotez, si te mueres es porque ya la muerte te llego ya no te quedaras con nada…_

 _-Shizuru es una analogía, te venden la idea que un recuerdo hermoso es eterno…._

 _\- Como que sea, pero sabes yo hubiera cambiado el guion en vez de enterarla con la foto de su mejor amigo yo hubiera pedido que enterraran a mi mejor amigo conmigo…_

 _-Queee...? pero estas loca Shizuru eso es mezquino y egoísta, perdería el sentido la película…_

 _-Al contrario, le daría más realismo, imagínate esto, una adolecente obsesionada con su mejor amigo, su familia muy tradicionalista respetando su última voluntad y su amigo escapando para salvar su vida, ¿tendría de toda esta película no crees? Sería un éxito rotundo…_

 _Natsuki se imaginó de repente en esa película escapando de los deseos sadistas de Shizuru…_

 _-Gracias a Kami que todo eso está en tu retorcida imaginación…_

 _-Pues tal vez así lo sea, pero es que hay cosas que o son muy aburridas o muy absurdas…_

 _-A que te refieres…?_

 _-Si bueno aparte de las películas melositas que te gustan a ti, tampoco veo películas de extraterrestres…_

 _-Y eso porque te dan miedo que te encuentren y te lleven como reina. (porque definitivamente Shizuru es de otro mundo)_

 _-Jaja que graciosita… no es solo que no creo en extraterrestres viajeros del espacio, a que vienen si son tan avanzados, no necesitan viajar hasta acá para ver a seres inferiores, prefiero creer en otra teoría…_

 _-Y cuál sería esa teoría tuya tan acertada…? Temiendo preguntar…_

 _-Bueno en un futuro, imagino que muy distante aun, la tecnología estará muy avanzada y es seguro que viajaremos en el tiempo…_

 _-Viajes en el tiempo...! Mnnn…_

 _-Si turistas temporales, esos dichosos ovnis, vendrán del futuro a ver cosas que en el futuro ya no existan, la torre Eiffel, la estatua de la libertad, o incluso el mar, imagino que la polución estaría destruyendo la poca naturaleza que quedara y vendrían a realizar…_

 _-Turismo ecológico...! Definitivamente está loca se afirmó una vez más la Kuga…_

 _-Si eso es, quizás aquí, entre nosotras, incluso en el cine, aunque dudo mucho que alguien viniera del futuro a ver tu película Natsuki, ji ji ji_

 _-JA JA JA_

 _\- Créelo Natsuki, algún día conoceré a uno, ¿sin duda lo hare…? Sonó muy decidida al decirlo casi convencida._

 _-Bueno cuando lo hagas dile por favor que te lleve consigo… Lo dijo bajo según ella no le escucharía…_

 _-Que dices…? Habla fuerte Natsuki kuga…_

 _-No yo dije que si eso sucede espero estar contigo_

 _-Ah pues solo espera y veras…_

 _-Claro, así será no lo dudo por un momento._

 _-Natsuki me estás siguiendo la corriente que acaso me consideras loca...?_

 _La cara de Natsuki cambio a un tono serio, la conversación era una verdadera montaña rusa mientras sintió un golpecito en su hombro._

 _-Es en serio me golpeaste...? Pregunto indignada._

 _-Sí, Lo hice... muy seria en su hablar_

 _-Porque ...?_

 _-Porque puedo...! Sacando la lengua para darle la espalda_

 _-Oye no te comportes como una niña Shizuru mírame._

 _Mientras que la castaña se volteaba dándole la espalda_

 _-Shizuru...! óyeme...! tomándola de los hombros intentando voltearle, pero al parecer la castaña ponía suficiente resistencia._

 _Empezaron unos forcejeos juguetones entre ambas que provocaron crujidos de entre los maderos de la banca donde yacían sentadas._

 _Bastaron unos cuantos tirones y el respaldar de la banca se despegó por completo haciéndolas caer en el forcejeo._

 _Natsuki cayo acostada sobre su castaña la que a su vez quedo de espaldas al césped obligándolas a abrir sus ojos tras el golpe y mirarse profundamente._

 _-Shi..Shi zuru es..estas bien..? No ha sido mi intención lastimarte yo… Intentando ponerse en pie, al no lograrlo ya que las manos de su castaña tomaron la solapa de su chaqueta halándola de nueva cuenta hacia ella._

 _Sus pechos nuevamente se juntaron al punto de que sus respiraciones empezaban a sincronizarse._

 _-Shizuruuu..! que haces..? los ojos de la Kuga a pesar del sobresalto estaban atentos al mirar borgoña._

 _-No te levantes... Quédate así tan solo un poco más. Por favor...! Imploro en el tono más dulce que nunca se había permitido mientras envolvía la espalda de Natsuki en un abrazo tan necesitado por ambas, Natsuki no pudo más que sonreír, tomo su rostro el cual intentaba esconder entre su hombro._

 _-No sabes lo mucho que he anhelado esto Shizuru, estar así contigo, tan solo un momento, solo déjame quedarme así por un tiempo más, Por favor.!_

 _Un breve momento de silencio se hizo para disfrute de cada una, percibiendo sus aromas, inundando cada espacio, conociendo su calor apoderándose de cada centímetro de piel, empezaba un fuego interno, un incendio enclaustrado en ambas el cual estaba a punto de volverse incontenible._

 _Natsuki levanto su cabeza miro fijamente a la castaña y le prodigo finalmente un beso que al principio fue casto, pero al prolongarse fue profundizando dentro de sus bocas deleitándoles, primero sus labios se rozaban iban y venían con unas lenguas que insistentes hidrataban en su afanada labor la boca de la otra, cada vez más amplio y desesperado se volvía cada oportunidad, entonces un osado intento de los labios de la Kuga los cuales empezaban a emigrar hacia otros rumbos, despacio besando cada centímetro de piel en su recorrido por el cuello de una castaña que con ojos cerrados ya delataba el placer del cual estaba siendo víctima._

 _Las manos de Shizuru buscaron las mas pálidas estas que las llevaron hacia arriba de su cabeza para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, pequeños gemidos ya eran dueños de la descarada, la culpable los labios de Natsuki que no dejaban su cuello, presa de aquellos impulsos la castaña logro soltar la prisión de sus manos y desesperadamente intento sacarle la Chaqueta de cuero a su ahora amante, Natsuki se vio obligada a dejar su lugar e incorporarse para quitarse rápidamente la chaqueta ayudada de unas manos que temblaban en desenfreno._

 _-Ah… Quítatela Natsuki. ¡Rápido...!_

 _Los ojos esmeraldas tan solo atinaron ver como sus caderas eran envueltas por un par de piernas que se antojaban demasiado así que termino de quitarse la chaqueta y tomando a su castaña por la cintura la halo así si, acercando su pelvis a la de ella, provocando en Shizuru un gemido profundo y gutural, lo que hizo que la castaña tomara a Natsuki por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y halara hacia lados contrarios haciendo volar los botones de la Kuga dejando su pecho al descubierto con una bella lencería roja._

 _-Mnnn… Ara.. Ara.. parece que mi Nat-su-ki sabía muy bien a lo que venía, ha hecho su tarea y ha venido preparada con mi color predilecto._

 _Un sonroso quiso aparecer como lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión más esta vez ese comentario ayudo a tizar más la llama interna en la Kuga._

 _-Deja de hablar y bésame más Shizuru..! inclinándose de nueva cuenta beso a la castaña, la que recorría con sus manos su cuello, tomándole del cobaltina cabello y así halarla y ubicándola donde la necesitase, frente a ella aun sobre si, bajo sus manos en recorrido de su espalda sacándole por detrás lo que quedara de su camisa, se maravilló con el tacto de sus dedos en tan blanquecina y sedosa piel, acercando su rostro a su hombro semidesnudo, respiro profundo el dulce olor en ella y como sin poder evitarlo besarlo, lento y despacio una y otra vez, lamiendo poco a poco hasta enrojecer su piel.._

 _-Ahora Natsuki tiene algo más de mi color… dijo por lo bajo al oído de Natsuki que se estremecía desde hace una rato víctima de los húmedos labios de su descarada, una pequeña y tímida lamida e su lóbulo provoco estremecimiento en Natsuki la que se empezaba a quejar de buena gana desde el momento en que fue marcada._

 _Las manos de Natsuki buscaron raudas igualar las condiciones con la castaña, pero a diferencia de esta Natsuki desabrocho lentamente uno a uno de sus botones como en un ritual paso a paso pidiendo en cada beso autorización para ello, para llegar al último y abrir ampliamente la blusa y encontrarse unos pechos tan frondosos y hermosos celosamente guardados en un sostén de un purpura satinado que contrastaba bellamente con ese ombligo de piel bronceada_

 _Besándolo, surcando con su lengua un camino de ir y venir entre todo su vientre hasta encontrar cobijo en su pecho aun sin desnudar, beso de igual manera que lo hizo la castaña en su cuello igualando en marcas de propiedad sobre ella, los gemidos empezaban acompañarse de suplicas: ¡Mas...! Sigue.! ¡No Pares...! ¡Por Favor...!_

 _Natsuki poso sus dedos entre los pliegues del sostén para así poder bajar por completo la tela de enfrente y así obtener su premio anhelado y justo antes de hacerlo se acercó a su oído y le dijo con la voz más suplicante erótica que jamás nunca hubiese utilizado._

 _-Shizuru yo te a… en ese instante un enorme rugido se hizo del lugar, el sonido de un trueno y un rayo seco justo a escasos metros de ellas, provocando que la fuente se apagara y cada uno de los pocos faroles que quedaran encendidos en el parque, uno tras otro el cielo se llenó de chispas y sonidos y por el enorme estruendo ambas chicas brincaron del sobresalto que en el momento menos indicado se volvió protagonista de la noche._

 _Shizuru se colgó del cuello de Natsuki como buscando abrigo, está la abrazo para tranquilizarle sin darse cuenta de unas cuantas gotas fugitivas en unos ojos borgoña eran ocultadas._

 _-Creo que será mejor irnos de acá dijo mientras se abrochaba para levantarse_

 _-Shizuru espera... Buscando lo que quedase de su camisa y ajustando su chaqueta._

 _\- Apresúrate lenta que nos mojaremos, intentando disimular el arrepentimiento e incomodidad que sentía al dejarse llevar por tan bajos instintos._

 _Natsuki la siguió en silencio, pensando si habría hecho algo mal._

 _¿Hice algo que le recordó a ella...? Qué demonios paso...? se repetía una y otra vez en una tortura vivida tras un momento de inconmensurable deseo_


	11. Cap 9 Esperar

_CAP 9 Esperar.._

 _¿Qué demonios paso...? se repetía una y otra vez en una tortura vivida tras un momento de inconmensurable deseo, d_ _e repente una_ _tenue lluvia comenzó a caer, sintiendo cada gota como agujas clavándose en su piel de a una a una a la vez, torturarse pensándolo no arreglaría nada, había prometió esperarle así que, sacudiendo la cabeza, justo como una cachorra Natsuki, ahuyento cada idea de encarar a su descarada._

 _Se apresuró hacia ella con la única intensión de tapar su cabello con la chaqueta de cuero, se veía hermoso esa noche._

– _Sería una pena que se arruine tu peinado. Sonrió ampliamente a lo que Shizuru devolvió el gesto de no muy buena gana._

 _Corrieron rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, montaron apresuradamente en el automóvil así logrando escapar por poco._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron en poco a lo que Natsuki atino a decir…_

 _-Eso fue divertido cierto...? Insistiendo con su sonrisa_

 _-Que te pareció divertido Natsuki, ¿el que pueda darnos gripe...?_

 _-No para nada…! Más bien todo nuestro día ha sido divertido, sabes fue el que tocaras para mí... También ver la cara de todos tus admiradores mientras se partían sus corazoncitos al ver que su Sempai ya tiene novia._

 _No podía evitar decirlo, lo había guardado para sí pero ya su emoción no cabía en su pecho así que acabo por explotar._

 _-Eh… Novia...? Se notó algo asombrada no pensaba que Natsuki pudiera ponerse sería tan pronto y usar ese término repentinamente, así que al notar el problema en el que había metido a su descarada, Natsuki suavizo la situación._

 _-Pareja… digo… que su Sempai ya tiene a alguien…como sea el punto es que fue divertido ganarle el pulso a un montón de niñitos ricachones estirados._

 _\- ¿Ricachones…? ¿Estirados...? ¿Eso piensas que soy yo…? Los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron enormemente pues ya sabía que una de sus particulares rabietas venía en camino._

 _-Yo no he dicho eso Shiz._

 _-Pero lo piensas... piensas que todos los que vamos a Seize somos unos estirados, ¿cierto...?_

 _Bien disimulaba su angustia, la verdad es que le tenía sin cuidado el status de la población de Seize, tan solo necesitaba desviar la atención de semejante escena protagonizada en el parque, si aún ni ella misma podía responderse por que se permitió llegar a tanto y más aún hasta el punto de suplicar sus caricias, su mundo se venía abajo y ella intentaba recomponerse sin que Natsuki viera lo destruida que estaba por dentro._

 _-Ehhhh , no Shizurita a lo que me refiero es que….. mnnn sabes que, mejor ya olvida que lo dije y dime a donde iremos ahora…_

 _Empezaba a hacerse sabia en el campo de batalla así que más le valía jugar en la posición correcta, cambiar de tema era sabio en este punto, si bien conocía a Shizuru no pararía allí así que sería mejor apurar el tema y ver hacia dónde quiere ir ahora._

 _-A mi casa...! Con un puchero de niña enorme en su rostro, táctica que nunca fallaba ante una abatida y torpe Kuga._

 _-Pero que, por que, no íbamos a ir a otro lugar, digo para conversar, donde quedo el "Quiero saber más de mi Natsuki ahora" dijo simulando algo chistoso el acento de Kyoto, lo que provoco un enfado infantil en la castaña._

 _-A casa dije y no hay discusión, está lloviendo Natsuki no podremos ir a ningún otro lugar más que allí, ¿además hoy fue un día difícil y quiero llegar a descansar, aparte por lo que se debes ir mañana temprano al taller a trabajar cierto...?_

 _Cierto pequeño detalle que se escapaba por completo, pero quien la iba a culpar después de tocar el cielo y bajarle de golpe a la realidad cualquiera tendría secuelas._

 _-Eh...? el taller...? Ya lamentaba haberle dicho si con eso cambiaba de opinión._

– _Pero solo basta una llamada y listo, zafo de allí para pasar todo el día contigo, es justo me lo merezco, ¿o es que acaso no quieres pasar todo el día conmigo ...?_

 _Poniéndola contra la espada y la pared lograría algo sin duda o eso pensaba la Kuga que inocente se miraba intentando presionar a semejante negociadora._

 _-Natsuki odio que te pongas extremista, mañana será otro día, y podrás planear una nueva sorpresa para mí, pero será hasta mañana por hoy nos vamos a casa, sí.? anda, dame gusto, Nat-su-ki...?_

 _¡OH...! Bendita la diosa que creó ese dulce tono en su voz del cual nada puede serle negado._

 _\- Esta bien, tu ganas, a tu casa entonces…_

 _Resignada condujo no más de 10 minutos tardaron en llegar a la parte fina de la prefectura, un residencial de casas lujosas con bellas entradas y amplios portones de hierro forjado en intrincadas figuras._

 _Una gran casa, de dos plantas, estilo colonial con columnas externas de piedra y mármol se avistaba en la esquina, Natsuki parqueo justo al frente y presurosa salió para abrir la puerta de la castaña, tomándola de la mano la condujo a la entrada donde un gran portón de metal cubierto de enredaderas se plantaba enormemente, ya la lluvia había amainado y la Kuga pretendía retenerla un poco más en la entrada._

 _\- Bueno aquí estas, te traje completa, sana y salva a tu casa..._

 _\- Si, verdaderamente es una lástima volver así... dijo insinuante la descarada haciéndole tragar profundo._

 _-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana...?_

 _A quien quería engañar, no quería dejarla ir, moría por entrar con ella._

 _-Si hasta mañana, será mejor que entre ya, si quieres puedes esperar te traeré un paraguas, no quiero que te termines de empapar..._

 _Con verdadera preocupación en su mirar se vio delatada, percibiendo además en ella su deseo de acompañarle, pero bajo ningún motivo dejaría a Natsuki pasar..._

 _-No te preocupes, ¿ya es demasiado tarde para eso no crees...?_

 _Abriéndose la chaqueta dio una vuelta mostrando que no había sitio seco en ningún lugar de su cuerpo más sin querer había obsequiado a Shizuru una última vista de su cuerpo completamente mojado, su camisa, los retazos que pudo unir completamente húmedos y adheridos a su piel completamente traslúcida, dejándole saber lo que estaba dejando ir y que hacia escasos segundos saboreaba._

 _La castaña brevemente analizó más que la situación, el espectáculo y como en un golpe de cordura rápidamente contesto:_

 _-Bueno entonces hasta luego..._

 _Dando media vuelta para entrar deprisa a casa, Natsuki esperaba al menos un beso de despedida, pero una extraña sensación la invadió sabiéndose lo que estaba provocándolo, se sabía observadas..._

 _A través del amplio ventanal del segundo piso, donde se suponía el estudio de su padre, dos figuras las observaban con detenido interés y ocultándose tras las persianas supo que era el momento de ingresar._

 _Natsukí aún estaba aturdida quizás fueron las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían como agujas en su piel, o tal vez por la seca despedida de Shizuru, como podía ser tan cambiante si hace unos momentos se sentía un mar fluyendo de sus labios y ahora era un total desierto, lo que hubiese sido, formaba parte de sus demás misterios, de los que ya se encargaría de descifrar._

 _Miró como su espléndida silueta desaparecía al cruzar la puerta, giró para volver sus pasos, intento buscar sus guantes en su chaqueta encontrando las llaves del coche de Shiz, obviamente tenía que volver ya tenía la excusa para hacerlo solo faltaba el arrojo._

 _Así que volvió hacia el enorme lumbral y tras tocar el timbre varias veces sin éxito alguno, pensó en buscar la cercanía de una ventana era obvio que estaban ocupados y por eso la puerta nunca abrió, lo último que quería era interrumpir una plática padre e hija, pero estaba segura que Shizuru necesitaría sus llaves al día siguiente, y sin querer escucho a Shizuru discutiendo con su progenitor..._

 _La curiosidad mató al gato o mejor diríamos a la cachorra y nada más lejano a la verdad, ya que la curiosidad que sintió Natsuki la obligó a trepar la cerca en su afán de escuchar mejor, al llegar a mejor posición se dio cuenta que ya la conversación había acabado..._

 _\- Diablos y ahora como me bajo de aquí... Se dijo algo nerviosa por la altura, más una voz femenina en tono cantarino le contesto desde el otro lado de la ventana._

 _-Pues que le parece si le pongo una escalera jovencita...?_

 _Queeeeeeee...? Aquella voz apacible, aunque un tanto indignada la tomó por sorpresa lo que la hizo aflojar su agarré haciéndola víctima de la gravedad..._

 _Natsuki cayó de golpe al suelo..._

 _-Ahy... Que daño... Dijo Natsuki mientras sobaba sus posaderas, las que fueron responsables de ablandar la caída._

 _-Pues te lo mereces por indiscreta, levántate que mi marido te está esperando... era una mujer madura tan parecida a su castaña de muy buen ver, pero con ceño fruncido._

 _\- ¿Cómo...? ¿El padre de Shizuru quiere hablar conmigo...? Date por muerta Kuga que vas a conocer a tu suegro de la peor manera._

 _Muy divertida la castaña mayor observaba los cambios de color en el rostro pálido de la Kuga._

 _-No te preocupes muchacha que mi marido solo va a poner a prueba su tolerancia._

 _-Qué...? como es eso que probar su tolerancia...?_

 _La Castaña miró con fastidio a Natsuki…_

 _\- Dios...! ¿Esta es igual a la otra, Shizuru no aprende evidentemente, que gustos más rudimentarios tiene mi hija...?_

 _Idéntica a Shizuru con unos cuantos años más, pero sin duda ya sabía el camino por el que Shizuru debía tomar._

 _Natsuki afianzo sus pies en suelo firme, sacudió toda la mala vibra que aquella mujer le pudo otorgar y se limitó a seguirla, hasta el estudio donde aguardaban por ella._

 _En aquel lugar, el estudio, en uno de muebles yacía el imponente Señor, Shouma Fujino, un hombre maduro, atractivo y muy varonil al que algunos años se veían en su haber he inspiraba temor con cada respiro que daba, a su lado se posó su Señora esposa, Shizuka Fujino, la imagen perfecta la completada Shizuru a un costado sirviéndole a su padre una copa de sake..._

 _Natsuki pensó en saludar, pero la mirada que este le lanzó la hizo cambiar de opinión y solo se sentó dónde se le indicó en absoluto silencio._

 _-Grrr... Gruño el hombre mientras pasaba de un golpe su bebida, colocó su copa nuevamente en la mesa, gesto que fue suficiente para Shizuru que entendió que debía llenarla..._

 _-Natsuki Kuga, cierto...?_

 _-Siiiii… sí señor, soy yo es todo un guuuu... El hombre no le dejo terminar, cuando con su gruñido se volvió a escuchar..._

 _-Eres tú la novia de MI Shizuru...? Poniendo nuevamente el vaso en la mesa que fue nuevamente lleno..._

 _La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Natsuki y la realidad era que ni ella misma estaba segura de poder contestar tal interrogante, miró Shizuru en busca de algún gesto de aprobación o negación, el que fuere que le facilitará las cosas, ya que lo último que quería era causarle problemas con su padre., pero no tuvo respuesta alguna de parte de aquella descarada que solo bajo la mirada hacia el piso._

 _Así fue que Natsuki no se vio en la necesidad de mentir, optó por ser sincera con su futuro suegro..._

 _-Verá señor me gustaría decir que sí, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé..._

 _-Ahhhhh... un agudo quejido escapo del Señor de la casa. Del que seguramente el sake ya le había cocinado las entrañas y agrego luego:_

 _-Comprendo..._

 _Kuga...? Dijo el caballero, con aspecto algo agotado_

 _-Sí señor...?_

 _-La próxima... Haciendo una pausa forzada para tomar un último trago..._

 _¡No la traigas tan tarde a casa...!_

 _Y eso fue todo, el hombre cayó como piedra inconsciente sobre la mesa, tal parece que ese mal es de familia._

 _La madre de Shizuru se mostraba apenada y fastidiada por semejante espectáculo…_

 _-Bueno ya que ningún miembro de esta familia me hace caso deberé tomar cartas en el asunto contigo muchachita._

 _-Madre ya te dije que no te metas en esto..._

 _-Claro que lo hare, eres mi hija y quiero tu bienestar y es obvio que aquí la señorita no lo es._

 _-Madre, pero quien te crees tú para hablarle así a Natsuki..._

 _-No, Shizuru déjala, esa es su opinión y debemos respetarla. Tragando fuertemente sostuvo sus palabras._

 _-Pero como se te ocurre decir eso Natsuki._

 _-Lo ves Shizuru ni siquiera tiene coraje para intentar disuadirme en esto._

 _-Espere señora si a mí hay algo que me sobra es coraje, pero no debo de ser yo la que la disuada de nada, esa es la opinión que usted se ha formado de mí, en escasos segundos de mirarme sin siquiera conocerme pero aun así la respeto mas no lo acepto, el tiempo y mis acciones la harán cambiar de opinión, pero si hay algo de lo que quiera debatir conmigo espero que no sea de mis sentimientos por Zuru, porque de eso no admito conjeturas, así que para que no quedé duda me sentiré en la obligación de aclararle mis intenciones para con su hija y si aun así no le complazco, lo sentiré mucho pero no pienso ceder en lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo._

 _Aquella dama permaneció silenciosa midiendo una por una cada palabra._

 _-Puede que yo no sea muy brillante, pero lo compenso con empeño en lo que hago, soy trabajadora y si algo me ha enseñado Shizuru es el valor del dinero, vaya que lo ha hecho, todo cuanto ha querido se lo he dado, sé muy bien cómo tratar a una dama, y estoy segura de que puedo protegerla, tal vez nunca pueda comprarle una casa como está, pero al menos sí sé que puedo darle un hogar._

 _Y con todo respeto esto no le incumbe saberlo, pero llevo meses aguantando todo tipo de cosas, no sé si llamarle pruebas absurdas de parte de su hija y hoy me quedo claro que ella y yo debemos estar juntas, no desistiré de estar con ella, le guste a quien le guste, sé que puedo hacerla feliz y eso es lo que quiero hacer, ¿ahora déjeme preguntarle con todo respeto señora usted que quiere hacer...?_

 _La dama amatista quedo estupefacta ante aquella contestación, en el rostro de Shizuru una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó, nadie nunca antes había podido poner a su madre en su lugar mucho menos dejarla sin palabras._

 _-Supongo que queremos lo mismo para Shizuru así que con su permiso me retiro señora, (haciendo un ademan de respeto) Shizuru, (repitió el gesto) señor, (haciendo el mismo gesto con el mayor desmayado sobre la mesa) Buenas Noches…_

 _Natsuki salió por su cuenta, ya que en el interior de la habitación una muy exaltada Shizuru le reclamaba a su madre semejante falta de respeto._

 _-Mamá como se te ocurre tratarla así..._

 _-La trato como creo es correcto, si la tratara de otra manera se haría una idea equivocada..._

 _-Equivocada dices...? Que te da miedo, que crea que eres buena persona..._

 _-Shizuru no me vengas con eso, sabes a lo que me refiero, se puede hacer ilusiones contigo, al fin y al cabo, tienes varios pretendientes y todos son mejor que ella y sin olvidar el hecho de que todos son hombres..._

 _-Madre no quiero seguir con esta conversación si insistes en llevarla por este rumbo, ya estoy cansada de tu negación, madre porque no lo aceptas de una buena vez, nunca me verás casada con un hombre._

 _-Eso dices ahora pero ya verás cuando salgas con Shintaro el hijo de Ushio Shimura mi amiga del club._

 _-Madre... NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES entiéndelo!_

 _-Bueno si eso fuera cierto, lo toleraría si al menos te buscaras a alguien con clase como Ushio Shimura..._

 _-Madre por dios...! ¡No lo puedo creer...! ¿Primero tratas de liarme con el hijo de tu amiga y como no te funciona ahora lo haces con ella que clase de madre eres...? Me tratas de vender como mercancía al mejor postor._

 _-No, mi querida niña, pero al menos si vas a elegir vivir esa vida de pecado al menos disfrútala con comodidades no muriendo de hambre en tu pequeñísimo hogar._

 _-Y quien te dice a ti que disfruto de tus comodidades en esta enorme y vacía casa, he disfrutado más con ella y sus poco centavos en meses que contigo durante toda mi vida._

 _-Ay amor solo basta con mirarla para saber que..._

 _-Basta… no te lo permitiré madre no lo hare_

 _La amatista corrió hacia ella y clavando sus ojos sangre en los de su madre asi evitando escuchar a su madre terminar el improperio hacia Natsuki_

 _-En algo tienes razón, a mí sí me basta con mirarla para ser feliz, madre entiéndelo. en mi vida decido yo y pienso quedarme con Natsuki, ella me hace bien, soy feliz estando cerca de ella, me gusta, la quiero madre, quiero a Natsuki y por más que trates de complicarlo voy a estar con ella..._

 _-ME GUSTA... LA QUIERO... Aquellas palabras replicaron con eco en la cabeza de Natsuki que aún se encontraba tras la puerta, ya que había recordado el motivo de haber retornado, sin saber que su adorada descarada había dejado a su madre con la palabra en la boca, salió corriendo del estudio dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, necesitaba un té para calmarse, topándose de frente con Natsuki..._

 _-Natsuki porque estas aun aquí, no se supone que ya te habías marchado... Su cara de sorpresa delató su angustia de saberse escuchada._

 _-Bueno sí, eso se supone que iba a hacerlo, pero recordé que aún tenía tus llaves y pues... Toma... extendiendo su mano con el frio metal ..._

 _Shizuru lo tomo con desconfianza y no pudo contener la necesidad de saber que tanto había escuchado..._

 _-Natsuki yo prometí que hablaríamos ..._

 _-Lo sé y sé muy bien que será cuando estés lista, no te preocupes..._

 _-Entonces escucha bien lo que te voy a decir... Mañana pasare por ti, te llevare a un sitio, pero necesito que lleves una carta_

 _-Una carta...? Replicó con intriga la inocente Natsuki..._

 _-Quiero que escribas de mí, ¿todo lo que siente ok...? Yo haré lo mismo..._

 _-Pero con qué sentido, Shizuru yo no necesito una carta para decirte mis sentimientos yo..._

 _-Cállate Natsuki, tu solo has lo que te pido y punto, ahora vete, muévete... Sacándola a empujones de la casa..._

 _-Espera Shizuru es que... Sintió la puerta cerrarse en sus narices. Si está bien, entonces hasta mañana._

 _Esta mujer con cada día que pasa la entiendo menos..._

 _Tomo un taxi, la misión era llegar con prontitud a casa, después de luchar con Saeko por haber mojado su amado piso, se dispuso a realizar la labor que ella encomendó..._

 _-Qué sentido tenía...? Bueno supongo que mañana lo averiguaría..._

 _¿Una carta con mis sentimientos...? Busqué con cuidado las palabras para poder expresar sin dificultad lo que ella significa para mí, cuando la vi, por primera vez, más bien cuando la vi realmente en aquel hotel..._

 _Verla tan indefensa y herida quería curar su dolor, pero ahora no puedo dejarla, tal vez en el fondo deseo que no se reponga nunca y así pueda depender de mí siempre pero no debo ser egoísta, ella merece ser feliz pero solo ella puede encontrar su felicidad no es algo que yo le pueda dar y así mismo ella debe sanar por su cuenta, quisiera que algún día pudiera ser, tener la oportunidad de ponernos serias e intentar avanzar juntas, me siento mejor persona estando con ella, de seguro ella debe estar escribiendo en estos momentos también, que dirá de mí, en que pensara..._

 _Los pensamientos de un futuro cobijaron a Natsuki otorgándole el descanso, así en un tris la mañana arribó y de un salto con el despertador Natsuki se levantó de la cama, una mañana ajetreada llena de encargos en el taller le esperaban más sabia que no lograría concentrarse y que todo saldría mal por culpa de su descarada que no quería dejar su cabeza. deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, ya no soportaba la angustia de saber qué pasaría con la carta..._

 _El campanazo de las 12 hizo a Natsuki salir cual bólido, con carta en mano paso todo el día pensando en ahorrar tiempo, al llegar ya Shizuru se encontraba esperándola en su impecable automóvil..._

 _La observo inmóvil por un momento para deleitarse de semejante deidad montada en tan mítico carruaje._

 _-Dios mío...! una mujer con gustos tan finos en autos es simplemente perfecta..._

 _Shizuru pudo observar su amplia sonrisa incluso de tan lejos no evitándose sonreír para sí._

 _-Qué esperas tortuga muévete, se nos hace tarde ..._

 _De salto Natsuki entró al convertible sin objetar..._

 _-Eh... hola Shizuru, no te esperaba tan pronto..._

 _-Se lo que dices, yo no te esperaba tan lenta hoy pero ya sin más estás perdiendo el tiempo ves ya ni al caso contigo._

 _\- Pero ¿cómo me dijo...? Se dijo Natsuki ..._

 _-Hazme el favor de bajar y trae tu mochila al auto, ¿no pensaras dejarla pérdida o sí...?_

 _\- ¿Qué ...? La mochila a un lado de donde la esperaba, estaba en el suelo, seguro la colocó allí cuando quedo boquiabierta al verla llegar._

 _-Ejem yo la baje por un momento y ..._

 _-Sí, si claro Natsuki Kuga..._

 _-Y bueno a donde iremos ...? La curiosidad la mataba..._

 _-Recuerdas aquel faro..._

 _-Si claro cómo olvidarlo... Dijo quedo lo que era para si_

 _-Que has dicho...? La amatista bufó algo molesta_

 _-No, que no logro recordarlo_

 _-Ah en serio porque yo no he podido olvidar esa noche..._

 _-Si fue mágica verdad...? Dijo entre suspiros la Kuga._

 _-Claro casi morimos de hipotermia solo porque a ti se te antojo..._

 _-Shizuru ya te dije que esa no era mi intención, cuantas veces debo pedirte perdón para que me creas._

 _-Las que hagan falta Natsuki, y bueno ya cambiemos de tema que hoy amanecí de muy buen humor como para que me lo arruines tan temprano, te decía que el lugar al que vamos es cerca de allí_

 _-No me digas que me tendré que mojar otra vez...?_

 _-Ushhh si pareces un gato Natsuki Kuga..._

 _-Entre conversaciones triviales el recorrido continuo unos cuantos minutos más hasta llegar a un paradero..._

 _-Vamos Natsuki debemos caminar un rato..._

 _-Qué suerte que siempre uso mis zapatillas, ahora entiendo el atuendo de niña exploradora que llevaba Shizuru..._

 _Caminaron cerca de una hora hasta que al fin llegaron a una pradera llenas de flores de todos colores en la que en el centro de tanta belleza aguardaba un árbol, no muy grande y su follaje asemejaba a los sauces, con esbeltas y fibrosas ramas que colgando proporcionaban la sombra idónea para descansar en el..._

 _-Te gusta...? Pregunto con ojos llenos de ilusión la castaña_

 _-Claro es un lugar muy hermoso..._

 _-En primavera siempre está así, pero deberías verlo en otoño, el paisaje es totalmente melancólico..._

 _-No dudo que lo sea, pero puedo afirmar que los colores otoñales entre las hojas cayendo lo hacen ver muy hermoso._

 _Le miro casi divertida y dijo..._

 _-Debí imaginarlo tú siempre sacas lo bueno de las cosas..._

 _Tomando su mano, le miró entre tantos colores, parecía el tesoro que aguardaba al final del arcoíris._

 _Ven, halándola hacia aquel árbol, ¿para sentarse en el pasto... Trajiste tu carta...?_

 _Su mirada era como una súplica…._

 _-Sí, afirmo sin más, aguardando a su explicación..._

 _-Yo te pedí tiempo, dije que hablaríamos de esto._

 _Señalando su pecho y el de Natsuki_

 _-Pero aún no estoy segura, aun no sé cómo lidiar con todas estas cosas que estoy sintiendo..._

 _Saco una caja hermética, parecía algo que usaba los astronautas..._

 _-Qué es eso...?_

 _Esto es la solución._

 _-La solución? Sigo confundida_

 _-Esto es una cápsula del tiempo, lo dijo mientras la abría, pon tu carta aquí, yo pondré la mía también..._

 _-Esto me dará el tiempo que necesito..._

 _-Pensé que eso lo estaba haciendo yo...? Shizuru yo no te estoy presionando, yo... La bella descarada interrumpió su discurso._

 _-Lo se Natsuki, pero esto no es justo para ti, yo no puedo pretender seguir así por siempre._

 _-Pero a mí no me molesta, yo te puedo esperar, con tal de que me permitas estar cerca de ti, yo... yo esperaría por siempre, por ti, si lo pidieras._

 _-Pues no pienso hacerlo... Natsuki tú tienes una vida y no puedes dejar de vivirla solo porque yo no puedo proseguir con la mía._

 _\- Shizuru las cosas no son así como las dices yo..._

 _-Es por eso que enterraremos nuestros sentimientos por un año, en este tiempo debo poder vencer todos estos demonios que aún me atormentan, si dentro un año no lo he logrado vendremos aquí, el mismo día, a la misma hora, juntas y descubriremos nuestros sentimientos, ese día tendrás tu respuesta definitiva, ¿te parece?_

 _\- Como siempre Shizuru, ¿será como tú quieras...? Dijo rendida, ya la incógnita se había resuelto, mientras que trataba de convencerse a sí misma que un año pasaría rápido..._

 _-Haz el agujero al pie del árbol, yo buscare unas rocas, las pondremos sobre donde la enterraremos así sabremos donde buscar._

 _El suelo estaba duro y aunado al hacho de que Natsuki no adoraba la idea hizo la labor trabajosa, levanto la mirada ante el intenso sol de la tarde mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, la aparición más divina que pudiese haber visto jamás, la bella amatista, entre ases de luz naranja, definitivamente ella es un ángel pero a esa imagen le faltaba algo, ágilmente con unas cuantas flores fabrico una corona, en un momento que se permitió de descanso, camino hacia ella, ocultado la corona en su espalda..._

 _-Shizuru ya terminé..._

 _-Perfecto entonces vamos se hace tarde..._

 _Al pasar por su lado Natsuki no dudo en halarla hacia sí, tomándole del brazo sentío la cercanía de su piel con la suya acto seguido apreso su cintura._

 _La amatista estaba sorprendida debido a la iniciativa de Natsuki..._

 _-Ara... Ara que les parece Natsuki quiere jugar, pero no estoy de humor mi querida cachorra..._

 _-Shizuru contigo nunca nada será juego, en serio, pero no es eso lo que tengo en mente, colocando el pequeño presente, sobre su cabeza._

 _-Es que te ves tan hermosa que no pude contenerme, lanzando una boba sonrisa claro las únicas que ella le provocaba._

 _-Natsuki porque tienes que ser tan dulce, yo..._

 _-Espera aún no he acabado, tu desde hoy, oficialmente te declaro mi reina, es una humilde corona, porque tu reino también lo será, reinaras en mi corazón para siempre hasta el final de mis días._

 _Su sonrisa hacia contraste con las lágrimas que rodaban por sus delicadas mejillas, intentar secarlas sería un delirio, pero ella tomo su mano y con una mirada azorada dijo..._

 _-Natsuki yo soy muy afortunada de tenerte conmigo, muy a pesar de lo que soy, de lo que tengo para darte y te niego aun sigues aquí..._

 _Y con un beso muy tierno, logro convencerle de que un año no era mucho tiempo..._

 _-Shizuru yo quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar especial, quiero que compartas uno de mis recuerdos y de paso quiero crear uno nuevo contigo, yo siempre termino yendo siempre a donde tú quieres ir y esta vez, solo por esta vez quisiera pasarla como aquella vez en el faro si me lo permites..._

 _-Prometes no sobrepasarte conmigo...? Con faz inocente la descarada dijo jugando con ella._

 _-Sabes que no sería capaz Shizuru...?_

 _-Lo sé tonta, eres demasiado correcta para hacer algo como eso, ¿supongo que se lo debemos a tu tío o no.…?_

 _Una risa chistosa se escapó de la Kuga, lo recordó, y eso le alegraba._

 _-Shizuru solo que debo pedirte un favor..._

 _-Mnnnn ya sabía que las cosas buenas no son gratis..._

 _-No, no es nada de eso, necesito que vayamos a mi casa, ¿debo recoger algunas cosas que necesitaremos, te parece...?_

 _-Ah pues siendo así, entonces debemos apresurarnos, estoy ansiosa de ver a donde me llevaras ..._

 _El viaje de vuelta se hizo fugaz en comparación del de ida, con las instrucciones precisas Shizuru llegó sin problemas a la casa Kuga..._

 _Bajando del auto Natsuki apuro sin antes dejar indicaciones a la descarada._

 _-Shizuru no te importa esperarme aquí, sucede que mi madre padece de una extraña condición que la hace ser un tanto psicópata, neurótica aprensiva, es una nueva enfermedad del cual seguro no haz oído y no quiero pasar una vergüenza ni exponerte a un interrogatorio innecesario, puedes entenderlo, no es así...?_

 _-Si claro entiendo, te avergüenzo y no quieres que tu madre me vea, descuida. Y haciendo el mayor teatro tan fácil como un tris conmovió a la Kuga._

 _\- No es eso Shiz, mi madre es demasiado intensa y nos tendría horas sentadas en un sermón interminablemente incomodo solo quiero más que ahorrártela a ti es a mí la pena de presentarte a mi fastidiosa madre, pero si con eso te hago feliz, demostrare mi compromiso ven._

 _Tomándola de la mano entraron en silencio por el jardín principal, pasaron el lumbral de la entrada sin escuchar sonido alguno._

 _-Qué te parece, al parecer no hay nadie en casa… Los Dioses están de nuestro lado vamos necesitaremos comida._

 _Caminaron hacia a cocina, Natsuki tomando una bolsa empezó a llenarla con distintas cosas de la lacena_

 _-Comida...? ¿Pues a donde crees que vas Natsuki kuga?_

 _Aquella voz en tal terrorífico tono fue como si el más feo demonio saliera del averno y le tomara por el cuello..._

 _-Ma... ma... madre mía que estás haciendo aquí..._

 _\- ¿Como que, que...? Esta es mi casa, aquí vivo o ya se te olvido a diferencia de ti, yo si paso tiempo aquí, tengo obligaciones..._

 _-Madrecita tu.. tu.. tu.. tienes toda la razón, pero ahora necesito tu comprensión, no quiero ningún escándalo, necesito que te comportes..._

 _-Pero que te crees tú para decirme eso, tú que no me haces caso, tu tía lleva meses queriendo verte incluso te quiere presentar a una linda chica y ahora tu pretendes que te haga caso, pues en qué mundo vives, Natsuki Kuga.._

 _-Ma... Ma... Ma... Cállate y tal vez te pueda explicar..._

 _-Ah y ahora me callas que desfachatez la tuya Callándome..._

 _-Mamá es que me están esperando..._

 _-Quien la panda de vagos de tus amigos..._

 _\- ¡No ma, mi chica...!_

 _-Cual chica, no me quieras tomar por tonta..._

 _-No Ma en la Puerta, Mira hacia la puerta_

 _\- EJEM Ejem. Con permiso, buenas tardes... Usted deber la Señora Kuga, Natsuki me ha contado cosas maravillosas de usted..._

 _-Ah sí, en serio, me extraña de mi hija..._

 _-Oh... no, no lo dude, ella me ha contado que usted es una gran cocinera que debo probar su bubuzuke, que por cierto es mi favorito además que es una eminencia en el arte de ceremonias del té._

 _-Shizuru era observadora que dedujo todo eso con solo observar la cocina._

 _-Ajá... en serio, eso dijo mi cachorra digo mi bella Natsuki, Oh que pena disculpe Señorita que descortesía de mi parte, no estoy acostumbrada a que Natsuki traiga amigas a la casa, cuál es tu nombre jovencita..._

 _-Mamá ella la chica...?_

 _-Quien...? Dijo confusa_

 _-Ella es Shizuru Fujino, acercándose a su oído le dijo:_

 _Ella es la indicada, por quien lucho mamá no lo recuerdas..._

 _-Oh por dios, sagrado rostro de Kami, ¿ya te recuerdo...?_

 _\- Como dice Señora...? Dijo Shizuru ahora confundida_

 _-No hija mía que un gusto conocerte, estás en tu casa, eres bienvenida cuando gustes y así te puedo enseñar cuanto se dé té._

 _-Claro será un gusto, pero tengo una extraña sensación, siento que ya la conozco, no nos hemos visto antes Señora Kuga.?_

 _-Pues me parece que no querida a una chica tan linda como tu hace tiempo que la abría traído a casa y se la hubiese presentado a esta cabezota de mi hija y por favor llámame Saeko, o suegrita si gustas..._

 _-Mamá por favor..._

 _Una risa divertida broto sincera de la amatista_

 _-Bueno está bien bebe no te avergonzare más, así que la señorita Fujino es la culpable de que te escabullas en mi cocina..._

 _-Mamá por favor ahora no._

 _-Está bien bebé, ya entiendo eso no me incumbe, lo sé, así que ya me voy antes de que meta la pata, cierto.?_

 _-Es demasiado tarde para eso mamá_

 _-Bueno debo irme aun debo plancharle sus trajes a tu padre se pone furico si vuelve y no están listos, nuevamente ha sido un placer Señorita Fujino y ya sabes las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti…_

 _-Muchas gracias se lo agradezco "SUEGRITA" …_

 _Natsuki cambio de color como víctima del termostato_

 _-Perdona Natsuki no pude evitarlo, pero ya sabes que tengo diplomado con padres incomodos, ¿además tu madre me pareció un amor nada semejante a lo que describías al fin y al cabo todo se resolvió de buena forma no es así…?_

 _-Si bueno, hoy se portó muy bien, de igual forma espero que esto nunca se vuelva a repetir por mi bien…_

 _-Porque...? si tu mama es tan graciosa._

 _-Si claro la vez graciosa porque no es a ti a quien le grita_

 _-No es para tanto Natsuki, aunque sigo con la idea de que he visto ese rostro antes…_

 _-Ya deja de buscarle una gemela a mi mama no podría soportarlo, con una a duras penas sobrevivo imagínate con dos Saeko, así que si no te molesta podemos irnos ya…_

 _-Está bien… como quieras._

 _Tomando una sesta de picnic vertido lo que meticulosamente había escogido y un morral ingeniosamente escondido detrás del sofá de la sala y así ya en el auto Natsuki se percataron que mama Saeko ya había hecho su parte y mientras ellas hablaban en la cocina había colocado sobre el asiento trasero otra canasta, esta contenía un par de botella de vino y unas cuantas brochetas, hechas del queso especial de mama Kuga.._

 _-Mama estás loca, pero te amo…_

 _Colocando las cosas en su debido sitio Natsuki se percata que su Shiz yace en el asiento del acompañante_

 _-Shizuru muévete, a ver si nos vamos hoy._

 _-Pues qué esperas y llévame…_

 _-Me vas a dejar manejar tu auto…?_

 _-Claro no se supone que es una sorpresa, toma… lanzándole un pañuelo. Véndame los ojos, apresúrate…_

 _Natsuki se apresuró, vendo sus adorados carmines y condujo unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a un solitario sitio, el camino estaba descuidado, se podía notar que casi estaba intransitado…_

 _Estaciono el auto y se armó al hombro con todas las maletas…_

 _-Shizuru no bajes aun, tampoco es tiempo de quitarte la venda, solo espera._

 _Acomodando una manta sobre el pasto y regresando por ella la tomo de su mano ayudándole a bajar del auto, la condujo por un camino que les llevo a un mirador sobre la costa, Natsuki la guio hasta hacerla sentar sobre la manta depositando allí a su delicada amatista._

 _-Aun no te quites la venda…_

 _-Ay Natsuki que misteriosa…_

 _-Ya verás valdrá la pena…_

 _Rápidamente levanto la tienda de campaña, consiguió leña para la fogata, y cuando se vio lista levanto a Shizuru y la acerco hacia el risco, el borde del mirador de manera que a su espalda quedara el campamento._

 _-Bueno lista Shizuru...?_

 _Quito cuidadosamente la venda y poco a poco Shizuru abrió sus ojos._

 _Una fresca brisa salada y millones de estrellas la recibieron…Se había hecho de noche en un tris y el paisaje de aquella noche sobre el mar era sobrecogedora._

 _-Natsuki esto es hermoso…_

 _-Y falta una cosa más, procedió a voltearla hacia atrás y para mostrarle sus aposentos por esa noche…_

 _-Tengo planeado que pasemos aquí la noche, te aseguro que no pasaras frio, pero si no te sientes cómoda, no vamos y listo no hay problema…_

 _Pasaremos la noche aquí, contigo podría estar cómoda hasta en un frio faro…pensó la descarada._

 _-Y entonces Natsuki, cual es la historia de este lugar, me dijiste que era especial._

 _-Si bueno, mira hacia allá, al horizonte…_

 _-Que...? pero si es el faro, es el mismo de aquella vez…?_

 _-Sí, lo es, cuando me trajiste en esa oportunidad pensé que conocías este sitio pero descarte mi sospecha hoy cuando me trajiste a la pradera, me di cuenta que lo desconocías, este es mi refugio, cuando era niña, tuve muchos problemas ya sabes mi educación y eso, se me dificultaba hacer amigos y pasaba el tiempo frustrada y furiosa, entonces venia aquí y… (suspiro) esto me calmaba, de pronto el ver la inmensidad de ese cielo, me hizo pensar que mis problemas eran tan pequeños a comparación de eso.._

 _Por eso te traje, quiero que mires ese cielo, y que algún día puedas pensar como yo…_

 _-Natsuki tu verdaderamente eres hermosa, yo no sé qué decir…_

 _-Y tú también lo eres incluso más de los que crees, pero dime algo que no sepa, ven. que debes estar hambrienta, al igual que yo, mira lo que Doña Psicópata nos preparó…_

 _Tenemos pan, unas galletas dulces, agua por supuesto y para la fogata, unas brochetas a la kuga y marshmelos por supuesto o como se digan esas cosas algodonosas para derretir al fuego…_

 _-Y esto…? Mostrando la botella de vino._

 _-De eso no me culpes, si sabré yo lo que le hace el alcohol a tu familia…_

 _-Muy chistosa jaja, ya cállate y apresúrate a abrirla…_

 _-No Shizuru mejor dejémosla._

 _-No Natsuki es un regalo de mi suegrita no lo puedo desperdiciar, además hace un poco de frio y eso nos cae perfecto para entrar en calor, bueno eso y que vengas a acurrucarte aquí conmigo, justo como aquella vez en el faro…_

 _Natsuki ya era un tomate para ese último comentario.._

 _-Bueno supongo que puedo sentarme un momento_

 _-No Natsuki ven para acá ahora mismo, no te voy a comer si eso piensas para eso están las brochetas…_

 _-Está bien yo solo déjame hacer una cosa antes…_

 _Sigilosamente se acercó por detrás, recogió su cabello y coloco un delicado collar sobre su cuello, tenía un pequeño dije, de un corazón partido en dos…_

 _\- Sé que es modesto y también trillado, pero quiero que lo aceptes._

 _-Natsuki yo no puedo hacer eso._

 _\- Sí que puedes, de lo contrario me ofenderías, sabes, quiero darte esto como símbolo de mi compromiso, con esto no pretendo presionarte al contario, me dijiste que pusiera mis sentimientos en papel y los guardara, ahora yo te pido que tu pongas todos tus sentimientos en él y lo guardes y cuando estés lista me entregaras tu mitad, porque yo la mía te la entregue hace tiempo._

 _Shizuru no pudo más que asentir con su cabeza a lo que lagrimas fugitivas escaparon de a pocos y estando de frente la una con la otra sellaron el pacto con un tierno beso en medio de aquella oscuridad…_


	12. Cap 10 Puedes decir mi nombre?

Hola Gente Bella.. Estoy tratando de compensar mis atrasos como siempre pido disculpas a mi beta favorita Chat´de´lune por la ortografia, ten en cuenta que trabajo entre sueños y no presto mucha atencion a las correcciones. Y a todas esas bellas personitas que me leen muchas gracias por estar pendientes y que creen...

Llego el Lemon, y pues tuve que rehacerlo nuevamente ya que de la forma original lo presente muy burdo y tosco para ser la primera vez de estas dos asi que romantizamos mas y aca sin mas les dejo el acabado final.. asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo.

Cap 10 Puedes decir mi nombre...?

Los sentimientos que agobiaban a aquellos corazones eran tan idénticos, pero tan distintos a la vez, La ternura de Natsuki que podría contagiar a Shizuru y la pasión de esta, que estaba a punto de desbocarse de sí...

Natsuki sabía que aquello que estuvo a punto de pasar en el parque en cualquier momento se consumaría, sería difícil, pero debía contener todo el deseo que pudiese sentir y no dejarse llevar por el momento, esa noche no fue planeada con ese fin sino el de entregarle sus sentimientos a Shizuru, toda su ternura debía volcarse hacia su amada descarada, esa noche Shizuru se daría cuenta de lo que guarda su corazón.

La descarada por su parte se encontraba abrumada, quizás era culpa de vino, talvez la bella noche o el paisaje romántico que el mar ofrecía, quizás todo o el simple hecho de tan preciada compañía la hacían estremecer, respuesta obvia de su cuerpo o el más tonto pretexto de su corazón precisando la cercanía del otro.

Natsuki busco refugio entre la sabana que conservaba la calidez de su castaña, de pronto el vino se hizo poco y recostadas sobre el césped observaron las estrellas y entre miradas de complicidad nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que el incómodo silencio falleció con timidez...

-Shizuru...?

Dijo Natsuki buscando palabras en la inmensidad del cielo.

-Dime Natsuki...?

Respondió la amatista con un candor más que el de costumbre.

-Sabes...? tal vez te parezca trillado o te suene cursi, lo sé, pero justo ahora me desconozco a mí misma, no me imagine nunca de esta manera... con nadie, yo nunca me sentí así jamás...

Y déjame decirte que he tenido mala suerte con las chicas, tu verdaderamente has puesto a prueba mi persistencia, supongo que eso se debe a que no había encontrado a alguien por quien valiera realmente la pena perseverar, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ¡Shizuru...!

-Yo ... Natsuki, en verdad me arrepiento de haber jugado contigo, de haber perdido el tiempo, me hubiera gustado ponerme seria desde un principio, tan solo desearía haberte conocido mucho antes...

-Pues yo no.… a mí no, Shizuru, esa fuerza mayor que desconozco pero que mueve al mundo, ese ser místico omnipotente que se dice ser Dios te trajo a mí, justo en el momento preciso por alguna razón, quizás antes no hubiera sido lo suficientemente madura, quizás no te hubiese valorado y ahora lo estaría lamentando además si eso hubiera sido así hoy no serías la Shizuru que a...

Nuevamente un beso en los labios calló el secreto a voces que ambas conocían.

-Por favor, déjalo enterrado en aquel lugar, yo también estoy luchando, para poder corresponder como es debido a esos preciosos sentimientos, así que por favor solo abrázame, abrázame fuerte, como solo tú sabes hacerlo que esta noche te quiero sentir tan cerca que no me sea capaz alejarme ya más nunca...

Natsuki la tomo en sus brazos, Shizuru hizo un nido en su pecho...

Le hablaba, como aquella vez en el faro... ahora lo escuchaba tan claro como el mismo viento que susurra entre las ramas...

Natsuki solo la estrecho con más fuerza...

-Sabes que ya no te podrás escapar de esto...? no después de hoy, el alejarte ya no es opción.

-Lo sé... tampoco es mi intención hacerlo, dime qué harías tu si te dijera que... (su pausa se prolongó demasiado)

-Descuida... la verdad yo tampoco estoy muy segura de lo que hago...

La expresión de Shizuru cambio de admiración a casi enfado...

-Si así es, eres mediática y muy cerrada, me imagino un tanto subyugada a tu lado incluso ahora lo estoy...

Y simulando el acento de Kyoto que tanto la vuelve loca dijo de modo burlón

-Muévete tortuga... ara ara así me gusta obediente mi cachorra... terminando la frase entre carcajadas, lo que hizo a la castaña alejarse de su abrazo...

-Si eso es cierto sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer Natsuki Kuga...? por demás molesta se escuchó...

-Tan solo es una broma, no te enfades yo solo quería desviar la conversación, te prefiero molesta que incomoda ante este tipo de conversación además si bien sabes que me encanta ser tu cachorra...

-Lo dices en serio...? obviamente la descarada fingía, algo pretendía de seguro.

-Por supuesto, no podría ser de nadie más...?

-Entonces demuéstralo...?

-Que quieres que haga, dilo y solo eso bastará...

-Pues verás mi cachorra cuando hablas así, la verdad apestas... así que te tendrás que dar un baño...

-Si claro como digas, cuando volvamos me dices...

-Shhhhhhhh nanananana dijo aquella descarada hacienda una negación con su dedo índice.

-No será al volver, será ahora mismo...

-Pero Shizuru en donde se supone que me dé una ducha aquí y sobre todo a esta hora ya empieza a hacer frio...? – Aun con su sonrisa enorme agrego

-No será ducha más bien un chapuzón...

-Chapuzón...? - asombrada Natsuki maquino un poco... no me digas que estás pensando en ...?

-Si te quiero ver sumergida en el río en menos de lo que chasqueo mis dedos...

-Pero Shizuru estás loca, sabes lo fría que debe estar esa agua...

-Debe estar igual de fría que tus palabras hace rato...

AUCHHH punto para Fujino...

-Ya cachorra no seas miedosa le tienes miedo a un poco de agua fría...

-No si no es al agua es a la hipotermia que me pueda causar...

-No le temiste a la hipotermia en el faro porque ahora debe ser distinto...

AUCHHHH dos a cero Fujino me estás haciendo pedazos

-Te calentaras en la tienda, trajiste muchas mantas además está la fogata...

Claro si la recompensa de esa petitoria absurda era los abrazos de Fujino sin duda se sumergiría lo que fuera necesario...

-De acuerdo como siempre tu ganas. ¡Vamos...!

Caminaron la oscura senda hasta llegar a un riachuelo, una pequeña pileta natural de aguas placidas y cristalinas, un oasis en los que en las tardes calurosas de verano podría ser el deleite de cualquiera, pero justo esa noche no, al menos para la cachorra que está a punto de empapar sus orejas en tan helidas aguas.

-Listo, ¿llegamos y ahora que...? - ambas se miraron interrogantes.

-Shizuru como se supone que me meta al agua si no traigo traje de baño, este es el único cambio de ropa que traje...!

-Mnnn... - Una mirada maliciosa se apodero de la amatista, la cual escudriño de pies a cabeza la humanidad de Natsuki...

-Ahhh no ni se te ocurra ... Intentando cubrirse con sus manos ante una mirada que podía sentir la traspasándole.

-Bueno si no va a ser así, supongo entonces que tendrá que ser así - señalando hacia el otro extremo de rio, lo cual provocó que Natsuki por simple reacción volteara a ver bajando así la guardia...

Con un empujón Shizuru mando a Natsuki sobre la orilla mojando toda su ropa...

-Eres una ingenua Natsuki Kuga... – Riendo a carcajadas por demás divertida.

-Ah sí pues ya verás, espera, verás que no seré la única que pase frío esta noche - Ambas echaron a correr una tras la otra a lo que claramente se notaba que la castaña no era maratonista algo que por el contrario se le daba bien a la mojada cachorra...

Tomándola por la cintura logro apresarla, la castaña pataleaba implorando por ella., Natsuki pudo escabullirse entre uno de sus brazos posando una mano sobre su hombro y otra debajo de sus muslos y levantándola cual princesa la llevo hacia aguas más profundas.

-Natsuki Kuga si me mojas vas a estar en problemas y lo sabes...

-Ya es tarde, desde que entraste a mi vida estoy en problemas contigo, - Camino lentamente hacia el río, la fría agua mojaba cada vez más sus cuerpos y muy pronto el agua les llegaba a ambas a la cintura.

Shizuru permanecía prendada del cuello de Natsuki tiritando de frío...

-Eres una idiota, Natsuki...

-Está bien Fujino Yo estoy loca, pero tú, tu eres malvada

-Malvada porque...? por querer desquitarme de todas las que me debes, deberías estar temblado al igual, acaso no tienes frío...

-Recuerdas que te dije que acampaba mucho en este lugar, estoy algo acostumbrada al frio, pero sucede que contigo en brazos quien podía tenerlo.

Aquello derritió a la amatista, que hizo ponerse en pie para estar frente a su cálida Natsuki...

-Siempre sabes que decir para lograr darle vuelta a la situación, Tonta nunca me dejas que me salga con la mía. - Acariciando su mejilla

\- La tuya, la mía, ¿qué diferencia hay si la ganancia es que estamos juntas...? -aferrando su cintura hacia a suya.

-Ojalá todos los días pudieran ser siempre así... - dijo una castaña ansiosa de besar unos pálidos labios...

-Dentro de un año... veras que todos serán como este, lo prometo...

Los empalidecidos labios víctimas del frío se juntaron buscando abrigo mutuo, la castaña besaba cada vez más ansiosa y precisa, cuyas caricias furtivas emocionaban mas a la cachorra que medía delicadamente su fina espalda con cada uno de sus dedos, de pronto el agua parecía evaporarse a su alrededor y el frío ya no era tan inmutable al calor de sus cuerpos, el palpitar de sus corazones eran la melodía perfecta para la sinfonía que estaban a punto de protagonizar.

Natsuki no se contuvo más y beso apasionadamente el cuello de aquella descarada complacida que empezaba a quejarse por tal acto.

Sus labios ávidos buscaron emigrar hacia más abajo, siguiendo las líneas del collar que ahora adornaba su cuello, y allí donde aquel pequeño corazón partido en dos se refugiaba, fue justo el blanco de toda aquella pasión que la cachorra le prodigaba a su dueña...

Tal acción hizo que Shizuru desabrochara su camisa ..., esta al terminar tomo las manos de Natsuki y las llevo a la suya guiándole en la tarea que debía imitar.

Natsuki con el último sorbo de lucidez, la miró, pues se sentía embriagada de su sensualidad...

-Shizuru... estas segura de esto...? – Estaban a punto de cruzar una línea a la cual no estaba segura si debían pasar, después de todo la descarada no tenía claro sus sentimientos y no quería complicar las cosas puesto que prometió esperar, así que sintió en su fuero interno que debía de asegurarse

-Natsuki por dios no me hagas esto... - Sintiendo caer sobre si todo el peso del mundo, porque Natsuki debía ser tan correcta y simple y sencillamente no se dejaba llevar-

-Entiende Shiz yo solo no quiero cometer un error contigo, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, yo… creo que no podría soportarlo si eso pasara, además creo que, si empezamos esto, yo simplemente no podre detenerme, no querer hacerlo.

-Lo se Natsuki, te entiendo, sabes que mi cachorra – jugueteando con pequeños mechones de su cabello –

-Creo que yo tampoco podría ser capaz de detenerme por eso, no lo hagas, no te detengas...

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa le dio la aprobación que Natsuki buscaba y cual niña chiquita su rostro se ilumino y acto seguido se apuró a afirmar

-No lo haré, te juro que no lo haré. - Entre besos salvajes, demasiado desesperados, siguieron el reconocimiento, poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de más prendas con ayuda de la otra, sólo un delgado y empapado velo de seda que hacía de ropa interior separaba sus cuerpos de estar en contacto piel con piel, ambas y en un momento en que el temblor del placer se convirtió de nuevamente cuenta en gélidez, Natsuki espabilo.

\- Santo cielo Shizuru debemos irnos...

-No lo creo, bromeas cierto.? - Dijo por demás desilusionada la castaña – Lo prometiste...!

-Lo sé, lo hice, sería una tonta si no te cumplo, pero y te juro que no pienso dejar esto nuevamente pendiente es solo que este no es el lugar, se empieza a poner muy frío y no quiero que nada te pase, si nos quedamos por mucho más tiempo acá podría ser peligroso, vayamos mejor al campamento tenemos una tienda de campaña con un futon calientito que nos espera.

\- Esta bien Natsuki, ¿pero si entendí bien debemos mantenernos en calor cierto...? – Mirándole con algo de lacividad para lanzarse nuevamente a sus brazos, Natsuki la tomo en su posición favorita, como la princesa de ojos de fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre para llevarle en brazos devuelta hasta el campamento.

En el camino fueron adornando la vereda con todo tipo de besos y caricias, la cachorra y la descarada reducían cada vez más la distancia entre sus hilos.

Al llegar al frente de la tienda de campaña, Natsuki sintió a una temblorosa descarada palidecer ante el reflejo de una luna sumamente seductora...

-Shizuru estas temblando. - Poniéndola en pie frente a ella la abrazo con todo su ser, prodigándole todo el cuidado del mundo.

-Es obvio, tonta, hace mucho frío. –La que aprovecho la situación para ocultar con sus abrazos sus pechos que emergían erectos producto del inclemente frío.

Natsuki en el interior sabia el motivo de tal temblor, bien sabia que aquello no era cosa de la fría noche, ambas estaban siendo víctimas de un fuego intenso que parece no se extinguirá.

-Shizuru yo también estoy temblando, a pesar de que bien sé que todo saldrá bien, yo pensé que podría ser buena en esto, pero lejos de lo que aparente muero de miedo de solo pensar que no podre darte lo mejor de mí, si no logro cumplir tus expectativas no podre mirarte a la cara de nuevo, yo... solo quiero darte un lindo recuerdo...

-Natsuki, ya me lo has dado, tontita, anda, acércate y dame más besos. – La distancia se hizo nula en ese momento entre las dos, la castaña se aferró al cuello de la morena mientras que esta mimetizaba la acción en su cintura.

Un momento de espacio y respiro entre ellas en el cual la castaña aprovecho.

-Debo apresurarte Kuga, de lo contrario nos congelaremos, llévame adentro por favor...

Natsuki simplemente asintió con la cabeza, abrió la tienda y delicadamente halo a Shizuru hacia el interior.

Ya adentro la tomo de su cintura y la inclino hasta verla sentada, le dio la espalda por un momento tan solo para cerrar el cierre que se suponía la entrada, con su labor lista.

Con el tema de la entrada resulto, ya tenían la privacidad que requerían, Natsuki se deleitó con su castaña tumbada con un rostro que implícito le llamaba.

Tomándose un momento para contemplar la belleza de aquella mujer, su mano se vio tentada a realizar nuevamente aquel recorrido que parecía un sueño tenerla allí, el sentirla la fortuna que era tenerla esa noche.

Se aproximó tímidamente y sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla y como pequeños trotamundos recorrieron su piel hasta llegar a su cuello en el que en medio de él habitan un par de misterios, atreviéndose a dudar si debía abrir el broche de su sostén estaba justo allí en medio de sus pechos.

Shizuru pudo percibir el titubeo en su mirar y con sus manos la ayudó a soltar aquella maligna atadura..., una sonrisa bastó para volver la paz en el rostro de Natsuki que delicadamente retiro el sostén carmín que escasamente osaba negar tan divina vista...

Aquellos pechos perfectos, del tamaño justo, redondos de apariencia suave pero firmes, la piel de Shizuru era la misma seda así que no dudada el agasajo que sería tocarlos, pero reinantes estaban sus rosados salientes que coronaban tal perfección...

Natsuki no hacía más que observar embelesada sus pechos, parecía como si fuese la primera vez, como si aquella vez en el bosque se hubiera borrado de su mente

-Natsuki debes tocarlos por favor hazlo. - Tomando sus manos, las poso sobre ellos, lo cual le arrancó un leve quejido.

-Que paso...? ¿Acaso no lo hice bien...? ¿Te hice daño...?

-No tonta, tienes las manos frías eso es todo., -Ambas rieron divertidas como si aquello hubiese sido de chiste...

-Ahora bésame, bésame y no pares... Bésame más y cada vez más, pero bésame como y donde nunca me hayas hecho Nat-Su-Ki

Natsuki sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle por la espina dorsal, con tan solo una frase y repente empezó a sudar...

Inclino su cabeza, con una mano trajo el pecho derecho hacia su boca, empezó por el costado interno y lamio los bordes desde abajo hasta llegar a la punta, mientras que con su mano libre palpaba el otro con el afán de conocer hasta el último poro de su piel, su lengua traviesa provocaba pequeños gemidos de placer en la descarada, con movimientos circulares sobre aquel rosado sensor, Natsuki lamio y mordisqueo a placer, una y otra vez.

Shizuru sintió un calambre subir por sus pies, aquello había sido tan placentero que estaba a punto de un orgasmo y tan solo era el comienzo, lo cual no se permitió.

Debo ser yo la que le proporcione su primer orgasmo, -Pensó e incorporó a como pudo ya que su cachorra se había afanado con su objetivo.

-Natsuki yo también quiero saborearte... -Se deshizo ágilmente del sostén de encajes celeste que Natsuki portaba., seguidamente consiguió pese a la protesta de esta recostarla.

Abrió sus piernas y pasando sus brazos entre sus rodillas la atrajo hacia ella.

-Ahora es mi turno, serás mía mi dulce cachorra. - La que ahora se encontraba sonrojada y no producto del comentario sino de la cantidad de sangre que bombeaba su corazón a través de sus venas.

-No sabes cuantas noches soñé contigo, así de esta manera...

-Shizuru eres una pervertida...!

-No importa lo que digas, sé que tú también lo hacías, la diferencia es que esto ya no es un sueño...

\- Eso es cierto, aquí estoy Shizuru y no pienso irme...

El beso que la castaña le prodigo fue tan ardiente que Natsuki sentía como se llevaba tirones de piel consigo en sus labios, el cuello era nuevamente el lugar preferido para besar...

Un leve quejido la hizo alertarla - Shizuru... ten cuidado, el cuello...-

-No te preocupes, no dejaré mi marca allí,

-Como que dejar tu marca…

-Natsuki ese es el sitio más obvio, pretendo marcar mi territorio más apropiadamente.

-Oh por Dios Shizuru que piensas hacer. – Mientras evitaba retorcerse de placer ante el roso de sus labios.

Tomando los pechos de Natsuki y los lamio de tal manera que al separar sus labios un morete se formó a un costado de ellos.

-Este es el primero... y aquí se leerá en lengua amatoria esta persona es propiedad de Shizuru Fujino...

Bajando a besos disfruto centímetro a centímetro hasta que algo la detuvo, un pequeño orificio a la altura de su cintura le observo con detenimiento y sin pensarlo simplemente le lamio, su lengua profundizo en él, lamiendo cada músculo que se marcaba en su abdomen como dibujando con un húmedo pincel cada espacio, cada marco de su físico y a escasos centímetros dejo otra marca...

-Y aquí dirá manténgase alejado.

Sus dedos trazaron un camino hasta sus pantaletas, levantando su cintura un tanto, hizo que Natsuki las sostuviera, así logro quitar la tela que hacia juego con la otra...

Y posando nuevamente sus dedos sobre su vientre, dijo:

-Nadie más habitara este lugar.

De esa manera abría las piernas de la chica y sumergiéndose en su intimidad, primero tímidamente tocando con su lengua los labios ajenos, haciéndose paso por ellos hasta llegar al pequeño botoncito de placer...

Natsuki no paraba de gemir, ni de nombrar a la culpable de aquellas exquisitas sensaciones...

Shizuru abandono el resguardo que le prodigaba aquel nicho de sensualidad en Natsuki.

-Eres deliciosa, Natsuki, no puedo dejar de saborearte, serás mi adicción.

-Shizuru por favor no pares, dijo a ojiesmeralda mientras arqueaba su espalda, estaba a punto de tocar el cielo en alas de un ángel un tanto perverso.

Shizuru se apuró a retomar la posición y furiosamente su lengua atacó con ansiedad aquel punto tan sensible de Natsuki esta última tomándole de la cabeza para observar su rostro le dijo…

-Shizuru yo, no resistiré más… estoy a punto, tu...debes…alejarte... – Dijo dificultosamente entre quejidos.

La castaña se separó lo suficiente para poder observar la mirada lujuriosa en su amante y agregó:

-Déjame, quiero estar aquí, saborearte entera, te quiero mía, toda mía hasta la última gota que pueda venir de ti, te quiero en mí, Natsuki vamos no temas y hazlo.

Aquella lengua siguió afanosa su labor y en el calor del momento...

-Shizuru ... por favor... no te pares...

Shizuru en un último esfuerzo, succionó su intimidad apresando sus labios los cuales mordió delicadamente, lo que provocó el efecto deseado en Natsuki, estremeciéndole de tal manera que Shizuru casi podía sentir el temblor a través de su cuerpo.

Natsuki cayó rendida entre respiros acelerados y suspiros extasiados, Shizuru subió hasta yacer a su lado, colocando un codo en el suelo para posar su cabeza sobre su mano y contemplar a su satisfecha cachorra... Con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro de la que ahora llamaba suya.

-Estas bien... Natsuki.?

Tomando un hondo respiro – A hora mismo no puedo responderte Shiz, deja que ... uff

\- Lo sé... recobra el aliento...

La situación cambio, Natsuki sin más y al parecer con fuerzas renovadas subió sobre de Shizuru, tan rápido que esta no pudo reaccionar...

-Silencio...- Colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios –

-Te dije que ahora no podía responderte, porque ahora debes dejarme tomar a mi turno ..., quiero saborearte, sentirte, yo ... quiero tenerte Shizuru..

Algo tosca, Natsuki tiró de sus piernas colocándola tan cerca como para voltearla y posarla boca abajo...

-Ara... Ara mi cachorra quiere jugar, es un poco ruda, pero creo poder tolerar a una cachorrita juguetona... dijo al mirar sobre su espalda divertida.

-Aja... de verdad la toleraras, pero hay un pequeño detalle, hoy no quiero jugar, recuerda que yo te dije que contigo todo es serio.

-Sucede Shiz que tú ya dejaste tu huella en mí, y pasa que somos los cachorros los que realmente necesitamos marcar nuestro territorio... - sacando rápidamente las pantaletas de Shizuru, de manera tan ágil que la castaña no daba crédito a sus actos.

Sentándose sobre ella, con sus manos recorrió la infinidad de su espalda, sus labios lentamente hicieron ese mismo recorrido y mientras besaba su hombro...

-Aquí donde no lo puedas ver, ya que no debo decirlo, tu cuerpo se encargará de lo esconderlo de tus ojos, pero él sabrá lo que mis labios grabaron en tu piel...

Besando los hoyuelos de su espalda baja...

-Aquí yacerán mis besos al finalizar todas las noches.

Besando uno de sus glúteos... - Por siempre. -

Y besando el otro... agregó:

-Y para siempre...

Giro a la castaña y mirando los carmines ahogados en lágrimas, le dijo...

-Por qué lloras Shizuru...? ¿No lo hago tan mal o si...?

-No es eso tonta, lo haces bien, tu siempre me haces bien Natsuki. - Atrapándola nuevamente en sus brazos, sus besos vertieron todas aquellas ansias en ellas.

Natsuki bajo hasta los muslos de Shizuru, sus manos parecían desgarrar su piel con cada caricia.

-Entonces porque lo haces...? – La curiosidad o era preocupación lo que apresaba a la cachorra-

-Felicidad...! ese es el motivo, no importa que tanto huya de ti, siempre terminas por alcanzarme y llenar cada rincón de mí.

-Sabes la razón del porque es eso… y aunque sé que esta es el momento para decirla no lo hare, pues mantendré mi promesa, porque sé que tu bien lo sabes y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esas lagrimas ya nunca más parezcan tan amargas en ti.

Siguiendo en su cometido Natsuki bajo a besos lentamente de nueva cuenta y estando cara a cara con la intimidad de la castaña, aquella puerta que secretos guardaba..? Misterioso altar que como un imán la atraía, Natsuki empezó poco a poco asimilando los movimientos rítmicos que la pelvis ansiosa de Shizuru marcaba, uno a un imito cada movimiento que esta había realizado en ella, ya llevaba algún tiempo en aquel sitio que cada vez se mostraba más húmedo y cálido, pensó acelerar las cosas y se precipito hacia el leve mordisqueo, a lo que sintió un pequeño arqueo de parte de Shizuru el cual había sido para tomarle la cabeza halándola por los cabellos.

-Natsuki ya es suficiente, ya no resisto, yo necesito sentirte, por favor hazme tuya.

-Shizuru yo...- titubeo, a lo que la castaña adelantó, tomando su mano derecha, y llevándola a su intimidad...

-Tu solo debes... delicadamente con este debo... introdujo uno de los dedos de la cachorra en su intimidad, arrancándose un grito de placer del modo más visceral posible...

Natsuki al escucharlo lejos de satisfacer su ego se sintió asustada.

-Shizuru estas bien...?

\- Si, ahora lo estoy... tu solo sigue por favor Natsuki quiero más...sigue...!

Suavemente lo introducía y retiraba, de adentro hacia afuera, lo que Shizuru disfrutaba cada vez más, los gemidos se intensificaban como de igual forma el ritmo de las caderas de Shizuru, eran un va y ven entre éxtasis y placer.

-Natsuki...? Natsuki...? -Dijo implorante la descarada- te quiero más dentro de mí, quiero más de ti... por favor

Natsuki entendió que en ese punto era completa lujuria que, hablada por ella, así que se esmeró en esfuerzo y agregando otro dedo más para deleitar a su castaña delirante en su intimidad.

-Así ...? te gusta Zuru...?

Claramente Shizuru se encontraba fuera de sí, sus ojos desvariaban y parecía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-Si Sumi, así, sigue no pares Sumi por favor.

Sumi, me llamo Sumi, ahora mismo, justo en este momento, ella no está aquí conmigo, y yo...

-Natsuki ...? su voz clamando por ella la trajo de vuelta...

-Natsuki... quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero que me necesites, Natsuki por favor ven...

Sus brazos se extendieron en forma de abrazo, aquello había sido un lapso, en el cual su conciencia la abandono

-Aquí estoy Shizuru, aquí estoy…

No puedo culparla, pero por Dios no permitas que jamás vuelva a pasar, porque me va a destrozar...

Natsuki correspondió a su abrazo colocándose sentada de frente, con una pierna por encima de su cadera y la otra bajo la otra pierna.

En medio de un agarré sus intimidades se encontraron, cálidas y húmedas se podía sentir como Shizuru movía sus caderas hacia delante y atrás chocando de frente contra la otra, aumentando la fricción, su sudor pronto se mezcló con el suyo, su humedad fue la suya, así poco a poco se volvían una,

Shizuru se aferró a la espalda de Natsuki haciendo a un lado sus cobaltinos cabellos, colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro, pronto sus uñas se aferraron a su pálida espalda, sacando de Natsuki un pequeño quejido doloroso.

-Lo siento te lastime... me deje llevar, te juro, no volverá a pasar

-Calma Shizuru, tu nunca podrás lastimarme, ¿entiendes...? Siéntete libre de hacer conmigo lo que quieras, ya que... –Deshaciendo un poco el agarré para mostrarle las marcas que ahora portaba orgullosa en su cuerpo-

-Soy tuya, ¿lo recuerdas...?

El agarré fue férreo una vez más y la fatiga amenazaba a ambas amantes.

-Natsuki quiero que acabes conmigo así que por favor yo puedo igualar condiciones contigo...? sus ojos rojo pasión se tornaron lo más adorable posible.

-Prometo ser delicada, mereces que lo sea... – Refiriéndose al uso que le daría a sus dedos en ella ya que suponía una verdad que ciertamente ignoraba de su amante en un principio.

A la cachorra no le avergonzaba admitir su virginidad ante su bella descarada, sino que era un poco incómodo aceptarla en ese justo momento

-No debes pedir mi permiso y lo sabes tonta. - Lo cual llevo una sonrisa al rostro de la descarada-

-Serás mía Natsuki Kuga.

-Seremos una Shizuru Fujino.

Los dedos de Shizuru caminaron traviesos hasta la virginal cavidad de su cachorra, despacio con uno solo de sus dedos se fue haciendo camino lentamente en la intimidad de Natsuki, un gemido, escapó de una inocente ojiesmeralda.

-Natsuki. te encuentras bien? -Dijo la descarada mientras besaba sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados.

-Shizuru como me llamo...? –Que pregunta más extraña pensó la castaña observando a la chica con el cabello desperdigado en su rostro...

Su rostro delataba su confusión, no creía lo que su cachorra le había preguntado.

-Shizuru como me llamo? di mi nombre, puedes decir mi nombre por favor, sonando lo más seria que pudo.

-Ara ara... no sabía que ese tipo de jueguitos te gustaba Natsuki...

\- Ahh...- Suspiro aliviada... - Solo vuelve a decir mi nombre Shizuru por favor...

-Está bien tu ganas... eres Natsuki, MI Natsuki...

\- Siendo así entonces seré tu Natsuki por siempre, no es así...

-Selo por favor ...

-Y tu será mi Shizuru...?

-Lo seré, Natsuki, ya no soportaría no serlo...

-Entonces...? - Sin previo aviso Natsuki introdujo sus dedos en la virtud de Shizuru... A lo que desgarro de su garganta un grito de placer haciéndola responder de la misma manera.

-Shizuru...más... despacio... por favor... que… no… podré... soportar... mucho… tiempo así... Demonios…-

Una y otra vez los dedos entraban y salían precipitosos, el movimiento de las pelvis y la humedad hicieron que más dedos se sumaran a la labor, ambas gemían, y gritaban, algo más profundo dentro de ellas crecía y amenazaba con llevarse consigo todo a su paso.

-Shizuru... te a... -un mordisco sobre los labios de Natsuki bastaron para que esta se sumiera de nueva cuenta en los ojos de fuego que tenía en frente. -

Movimientos circulares, sacudidas y embates desesperados, ambas aceleraban, ansiosas de llegar al momento...

-Shizuru… yo... casi, ya no puedo aguantar más...

-Si Natsuki… solo... dame más, solo… un... poco… más...

-Shizuru... yo...por Dios! -Se dijo la cachorra recostando sobre la espalda a Shizuru.

Sobre Shizuru, Natsuki, renovó fuerza he intensificó su embestida, utilizando el impulso de sus caderas para llegar con más ritmo y profundidad dentro de su amante, Shizuru levanto sus piernas un poco, ya que no se permitió soltarla...

-Natsuki, acabemos juntas, de una vez...

Shizuru tú serás mía, esta noche, y siempre, recordaré tu entrega porque te guste o no tú me recordaras por siempre, ahora quiero fundirme contigo… se decía a sí misma.

Los borgoñas se alertaron y doblaron su tamaño, una sensación extraña las recorría.

Shizuru se contorsiono de extraña manera, Natsuki ya no podía detenerse y arremetió con sus últimas fuerzas contra la pelvis de Shizuru.

-Natsuki ...!

-Shizuru ...!

Sus nombres en sus bocas con esfuerzo clamaron y ambas en un último abrazo se estremecieron he arquearon sus cuerpos en medio de temblores y del desahogo de sus cuerpos...

Cayeron sobre el futon, una encima de la otra aun con sus manos en sus intimidades...

Ahora eran una, sin duda alguna sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encontrarse y después de un etéreo silencio la mayor se atrevió a romperlo.

-Natsuki estas bien...? –La cual no respondía...

-Natsuki... háblame... estas bien? Natsuki...?

-Shhhhh... -posando un dedo, de la mano que hasta ese momento había sacado de aquel cálido lugar.

Que hermoso suena mi nombre en tus labios, la miro y se percató de lo que había hecho, rápidamente alejo su dedo, que aún se encontraba lleno de su esencia.

Shizuru divertida de ver el rostro de Natsuki, capturo su mano, y la llevo a su boca haciéndole lamer su propio dedo para luego retomarlo en su boca muy lascivamente.

Natsuki sintió su piel erizarse nuevamente y lo único que podía hacer al respeto era relamer sus labios...

-Yo podría ofrecerte el mismo manjar, pero... -Dijo la descarada sacando su mano de la intimidad de Natsuki. -

-Creo que no debería… - Un poco de sangre había en ellos, prueba del virginal estado de Natsuki, ella se había convertido en la primera, lo cual le llenaba de orgullo y sus carmines le delataban.

Tomando un pañuelo los limpio..., -No es nada que deba avergonzarte, contrario a eso, me hace sentir sumamente alagada, me has permitido ser yo tu primera vez, esto es un gran obsequio que creo no merecer.

Natsuki alzó la mirada para ver aquel fuego que la devoró minutos atrás…

-Fuiste la primera y serás la única... -Dándole un casto beso en la frente. -

A lo que acto seguido Shizuru se arropo entre las sábanas y la abrazo, su pecho es la mejor almohada, se dijo mientras la palpaba un poco como si se tratara realmente de una...

-Shizuru por favor no hagas eso, me has hecho añicos al menos deja que me reponga, aunque sea por un rato.

-Natsuki... eres una enviciada, acaso no te puedo tocar...?

-No… claro que puedes tocar, tanto como quieras, pero no esos puntos tan sensibles.

-En verdad eres una idiota Natsuki ya te lo había dicho no.…?

-Todo el tiempo, pero recuerda que soy tu idiota...

Una sonrisa estúpida que enmarco el rostro de la castaña...

-Si lo eres...! ahora durmamos un poco, que aún tengo trucos nuevos que enseñarle a mi cachorra.

A lo que simulando un ladrido Natsuki respondió…

-Woof... Lo que mi ama ordene obedezco con gusto...

Unas cuantas horas después aun acurrucadas en silencio ambas chicas yacían sin poder separarse la una de la otra, Natsuki seguía sin poder dormir algo la agobiaba y no le permite cerrar sus ojos.

-Shizuru...? estas dormida...? -La castaña se veía muy cómoda en brazos de Natsuki, dormía plácidamente, y parecía que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Shizuru aprovechare que duermes para decir esto, quizás te vaya a lastimar y lo siento si es así, pero mientras te hacia el amor, me llamaste por su nombre, fue un instante, una vez nada más y la verdad no te culpo, no se mucho de ti pero me gustaría saberlo, porque insistes en verla en mí, eso me desconcertó, debo admitirlo pero Dios hasta creo poder entenderlo, si tan solo confiaras en mí, si tan solo pudieras contarme, no creas que te odio por eso, jamás lo haría, eso es un grano de arena en esta inmensidad, lo que verdaderamente me atormenta es el hecho de perderte, por eso siento esta necesitad de liberar mi alma, sé que no debo, porque lo prometí, lo sé pero no creo poder soportar otro día más en silencio, al menos no después de esto, prometo que solo lo diré esta vez, mi cuerpo se desahogó pero mi corazón sigue estrujado y no me permitirá descansar si no lo hago.

-Shizuru yo te amo..., más que a nada en este mundo, aunque todo cambie y el mundo se detenga lo seguiré haciendo, Te seguiré amando Shizuru se... sé que tu también lo haces pero te niegas a reconocerlo a querer a darte una oportunidad conmigo como si no la merecieras, por alguna razón que desconozco pero debe ser importante para que tomes ese tipo de decisiones sobre tu vida, yo no sé si podré lograr hacerte feliz pero juro por todo lo que es sagrado y puro que lo intentaré, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad abre tu corazón, por favor, te lo suplico.

Natsuki acerco su cabeza a la suya y una lágrima rodó cayendo en la tez de Shizuru, esta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir su mejilla húmeda, sintió a Natsuki lo que la reconfortó hasta cierta medida.

Esta solo le dedico una sonrisa la que de inmediato fue mutua, un casto beso para cerrar nuevamente los ojos y proseguir con el descanso a lo que Natsuki al fin, después de un rato pudo lograr conciliar el sueño y así la cálida mañana acaricio su piel nuevamente.

La calidez del alba empezaba a calentar las paredes de la tienda y los cantares matutinos de los habitantes alados del bosque fungieron como el despertador más perfecto y dulce.

Natsuki era famosa por su mal dormir así que no le extraño encontrarse sola al despertar, aun somnolienta extendió sus brazos en busca de su bella descarada y lo que hayo en aquella tienda la dejo con más incertidumbre que con la que habían llegado a ese lugar especial.


	13. Cap 11 Lista Para Ser Feliz

Hola mi gente Bella yo corriendo para actualizar y me hace infinitamente feliz que les haya gusta el cap anterior les quede debiendo con el Lemon al parecer pero recuerden que esta historia está pensada sin lemon ese día andaba un poco loca jaja por eso le agregamos pero no quise hacerlo muy extenso tenga en cuenta q era una primera vez de alguien así que fue lo mejor que pude hacer y en cuanto a la petición de Mi querida Chat temo que tendré que hacerte esperar ya que si traemos de vuelta a nuestra misteriosa Sumi se nos acaba el fin ella es pieza importante en la historia así que veré como idear la forma de incluir algunos flashback para tu tranquilidad, así que sin más por el momento, Muchas gracias...

Cap 11 La lista para ser feliz

Natsuki despertó con una enorme necesidad de caricias, hambrienta de besos busco en las cercanías el objeto de su deseo ya que desde ahora su antojo favorito eran los sabores de kyoto.

No se sorprendió al no encontrar a su castaña acunada en su pecho justo como la había dejado la noche anterior, ciertamente se movía mucho al dormir y le parecía lógico que buscara la comodidad del otro extremo del futón, ya que sabía que nunca es agradable dormir estrujado de tal forma, al suponerla lejos extendió sus brazos intentando alcanzarla, pero no pudo percibir nada, giro para que sus ojos esmeralda no engañaran a su tacto y allí estaba... solo la nada, la descarada ya no estaba, su aroma permanecía aún por todo el lugar entremezclado con el suyo, aun su calidez estaba en aquel sitio y su esencia permanecía con ella...

Pero qué diablos, ¿en dónde está Shizuru...? su ropa interior no está, quizás haya querido despertarme con un desayuno, siendo así me pondré mi ropa, he iré al río a buscar el resto que dejamos desperdigado por allí...

Se vistió apresuradamente con lo único que podía, su ropa interior, al salir, una sorpresa nuevamente la encontró... Su ropa la que estaba desperdigada por las orillas del río, estaba tendida en la rama de un árbol, de forma tal que los rayos del sol y la fresca brisa marina la secaran con prontitud, como si pensara que la necesitaría...-Claro después semejante noche de pasión no pensaba ponérsela en toda la mañana. -

Shizuru trajo mi ropa, amaneció increíblemente espléndida esta mujer, en verdad me confunde y sorprende todos los días, será un desafío amanecer con ella siempre, pero donde estará, mi bella Zuru...?

La fogata, hacía mucho se apagó, así que dudo que haya ido a pescar algo para desayunar, estará buscando algo entre los arbustos frutales, ¿quizás...? pero conociéndola mejor habrá pedido algún servicio de comida express.

Después de un rato, en que la castaña no volvía, Natsuki se percató de que su bolso no estaba en el campamento...

¡No puede ser...! Shizuru tu no me puedes hacer esto...! mientras corría hacia donde habían estacionado su elegante deportivo...

Shizuru...! Shizuru...! sus gritos desesperados rebotaban en las copas de los árboles, Natsuki corría sin control, sin el más mínimo cuidado, tropezó varias veces, algunas ramas arañaron su piel mas no fue hasta llegar al claro donde habían parqueado el auto que cayó, víctima de la gravedad.

Solamente el rastro de sus huellas, la de los neumáticos en el césped, el olor del pasto recién cortado le indicaban que no hacía mucho que se había marchado, Shizuru había huido dejándola en aquel lugar...

Natsuki no dada crédito ante semejantes pruebas, de rodillas derrotada se hayo en el suelo, halándose los cabellos evitando bajar el rostro, pues si lo hacía indudablemente sus lágrimas brotarían...

Shizuru porque...? ¿Porque...? fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir pues solo eso se agolpaba en su cabeza porque Shizuru huyó...? porque de mi...?

Simplemente aquello era eso, una huida, como podía ser tan cobarde para hacerlo, después de lo de anoche o que acaso no significó nada, ella no puede estar jugando conmigo y si fue así no pienso dejárselo fácil.

Corrí por donde vino aún más rápido que al principio y de la misma forma para llegar al mirador aquel que tenía vista al mar y justamente más abajo se miraba la carretera zig zaguear...

Un deportivo rojo estaba próximo a pasar de frente, ese era el momento, Natsuki lleno sus pulmones con todo el aire salado que pudo, grito su nombre con un lamento que reboto entre los peñascos provocando ecos de su nombre.

Shizuru...!

La amatista sintió su corazón empequeñecer, con cada eco de su nombre, no quería levantar la vista, pues la sabría desarmada, totalmente vulnerable y desecha por sus actos, no quería ser tan ruin llegar tan bajo, mas esa noche el destino decidió por ellas, nunca fue su intención hacerle daño, pero ya no podía seguir engañándose, Natsuki merece más de lo que yo puedo ofrecer.

Con una mano tomo el corazón que colgaba en su cuello y tal como si fuese ella se despidió.

Jamás creí poder amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, porque tuve que conocerte Natsuki Kuga, ¿porque...?

En silencio le dedico un beso al corazón, y ya no hubo necesidad de contenerse, su llanto brotó sobrio pero abundante de sus ojos, casi sintió la necesidad de detener el auto, mas era mayor la de imponer distancia y desaparecer de su vista.

Adiós Natsuki... esa sería la última vez que se permitiría mencionar su nombre, ya que en sus pensamientos siempre estarán con ella

Natsuki vio como el automóvil se alejaba y con él la esperanza, sus sentimientos la abrumaron y cual abundantes torrentes brotaron de sí...

Yo... yo lo sentí, sentí tu dolor, pero ahora es más profundo, pensé que su corazón al fin había sanado y después de lo que hicimos, creo haberlo herido aún más, que dolor puede ser tan profundo, tan intenso, he insoportable que no te permita aliviar con amor... No lo sé ... y supongo que nunca lo sabré...

Natsuki levanto tortuosamente el campamento y cual, si fuese un funeral, desfilo por las calles en busca de un aventón, un alma caritativa que la llevara de vuelta a casa, a partir de ese día aquel lugar tendría un significado diferente. Será de memorias hermosas y promesas rotas en donde se había convirtió en mujer, donde entregó su alma, su cuerpo, y también su corazón, al que en esa mañana había fallecido en aquel mirador al observar a un deportivo desaparecer entre los rayos del sol.

Le era difícil recordarlo mas no podía sepultarlo, puesto que su corazón ya no estaba consigo, yacía con aquella cobarde que hozo llamarle suya y no dudo en dejarle.

Los días fueron pasando casi al punto de volverse eternos, pronto los días fueron semanas he inclusive llegaron al mes y Shizuru no se dignaba a contestarle llamadas, en la facultad siempre escapaba y sus amigas le pedían que se alejase que era lo mejor para ambas y en su casa no podía buscarla, porque a pesar del dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo Shizuru debía estar pasando por algo igual o quizás peor, ella había elegido transitar por un camino doloroso y había decidido hacerlo sola y por más que quisiese alivianar su paso, solo Shizuru sería capaz de superar el dolor, ella debía ser capaz de dar un paso a la vez.

Si tan solo sirviera de algo le hubiese entregado palabras frías y besos cálidos, pero deseo tanto su felicidad que mi egoísmo se estremece, quisiera poder retenerla, no sé hasta cuando, supongo que hasta que me sea posible, hasta que sus deseos se hagan realidad, hasta que pueda atravesar finalmente esa puerta o de una vez se termine de cerrar.

Justo ahora quisiera poder curar la carestía que tengo de ser necesaria para todos, para ella, para mí...

Y entiendo que incluso cuando las cosas no resultan de la forma que quieres no significa que has desperdiciado tu vida, la vida con Shizuru fue hermosa, prefiero verla como una estrella fugaz en un hermoso firmamento lleno de estrellas, ella surco mi cielo tan resplandeciente, cegándome con sus hermosos colores y cual hermosa y efímera en mí, al menos estoy feliz de haberla disfrutado, no todos son capaces de observar tales milagros, ella fue el mío, me hizo ver lo humana que soy, lo vulnerable y sensible que puedo ser y saber que eso está bien, que a veces es necesario sufrir, si de verdad hay amor...el amar hasta que duela y si duele seguir amando porque esa es la verdadera prueba de que estas vivo.

Shizuru saco lo mejor de mí, sin duda merece ser feliz, si alguna vez podrá encontrar la paz solo el tiempo lo dirá, solo espero que no sea capaz de olvidar nunca, que por siempre sea capaz de guardar bellos recuerdos de nosotras porque yo siempre lo haré.

Supongo que ahora es a mí a quien le toca, pasar la página, mirar hacia delante y seguir mi camino, aunque ella ya no esté en él, el desear mi propia felicidad no me debería resultar ser algo tan egoísta.

Supongo que ahora soy libre, libre de mi bella descarada...

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y los días se hicieron más vacíos y vanos, llegando a convertirse en meses igualmente sinuosos.

Salir de la facultad sin ganas ni de caminar, para la cachorra se había convertido en rutina, deseaba poder salir y divertirse con sus amigos justo como lo hacía antes de ella, pero ciertamente ya no disfrutada de esas reuniones, era ridículo pensar que esas tertulias buscaban ayudarle y levantar su ánimo, mas caso contrario solo lograban fastidiarla.

Quién los puede juzgar, nunca han sabido manejar una chica mucho menos sabrán como se siente una cuando está rota por dentro.

Una cita a ciegas... en serio genial idea ya es hora de volver al ruedo, de salir de nuevo, de cazar carne fresa, lo que si es cierto es que la come hombres de Fujino, bueno come mujeres según ellos le dejo amargada, como se notaba que aquellos malvivientes según Saeko, nunca habían estado enamorados,

Amargada no se sentía la Kuga, al contrario, no negaría sentirse debilitada, pero con ello se volvió un poco más sabia, aquella descarada le había hecho comprender que no hay mujer en el mundo más que ella, así que no pensaba perder el tiempo buscando a alguien de se asemeje remotamente a ella, estaba más que claro el camino que quería tomar.

Estaría sola ciertamente y aunque pudiera tener un enorme harem de mujeres todas y cada una de ellas igual de hermosas y dispuestas ante todo a complacer todos sus deseos, pero en el fondo se seguiría sintiendo sola, sin ella al lado, es triste y patético hasta cierto punto lo sabemos, pero esa es la realidad, su realidad, después de todo parecía poder entenderla, que irónico su ausencia le habían hecho abrir su mente a cosas indecibles antes, lo cual le causaba aún más pesar, el tiempo perdido, ahora para que, si todo lo que mirase ganado le parecía inútil, saber que no podía refugiarte en sus brazos, con un dolor tan vivo, ambas por igual, no encontraran consuelo en nadie más, al menos eso ya lo tenía en claro la cachorra y es por eso que no pensaba jugar con nadie, no como ella lo hizo consigo..

Un triste papel con un nombre, un lugar y la hora justa, donde se debía encontrar con la chica que sus amigos con arduos esfuerzos escogieron para el propósito pactado en el club.

El pensar el pago por tan difícil servicio se presentaba divertido, unas cuantas botellas de buen sake o el equivalente en cerveza fina, un vino de la mejor cosecha, como sea la idea de salir con alguien ausente no debería ser tan festiva.

La Cachorra caminaba al sitio después de aparcar a su fiel compañera próxima a la zona comercial en el que un bar restaurante muy vistoso por cierto se presentaba como el sitio indicado.

De mas esta decir que su aspecto desaliñado daría el mensaje indicado: " no me importa esta cita, vete de aquí, tan rápido como puedas..."

Pero una bella rubia esperaba algo aburrida y un tanto enfadada, claro como culparla si los 40 minutos de retraso que traía no eran para menos.

-Buenas noches... Dijo no muy entusiasmada.

-Ahora si son buenas... A lo que respondió con demasiada ansiedad por así llamar...

WOW... como lo suponía, consiguieron una chica fácil o un tanto desesperada, como si un acostón pudiera solucionar las cosas, odiaba como los hombres pensaban que eso funciona para todos.

-Kuga san verdad...? La rubia de buenas intentando retomar la postura perdida ante tan precoz comentario.

-Así es y tú eres...? pregunto por obligación al menos debía demostrar lo contrario a su aspecto, no era un sucio perro de la calle, aunque lo parecieses demostraría que al menos tenía un poco de educación...

-Para ti soy Kiri, es un gusto Natsuki, ¿si es que puedo llamarte así...? Se notaban sus ojos entusiasmados efectivamente le gustaba lo que tenía en frente y aun no llegaba la carta a la mesa y ya estaba pensando en el plato fuerte.

-Si claro así o idiota, ¿tonta o inútil como mejor se te acomode...? mirándole algo extrañada, si a alguien le debía haberse acostumbrado al mal trato esa era a la descarada y a su santa madre, era triste pensar que las mujeres de su vida se empeñaron en dejarle un tanto traumada y hasta otro tanto masoquista después de todo.

-OK jaja entonces idiota, te parece si ordenamos.?

-Como gustes me da igual después de todo no traigo hambre.?

El no tener hambre no le impidió pedir un Bubuzuke y una taza de té, que por alguna razón dicha costumbre se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

La cena transcurrió, sorpresivamente aburrida para nuestra cachorra, mientras que aquella mujer parecía divertirle sus amplios bostezos, tortuosamente eterna entre una cerveza y otra, esta chica soportaba el alcohol como si nada, ya sabía que sus sospechas no eran mal infundadas.

\- Me permites un momento Natsuki, debo ir al sanitario… Después de 6 cervezas quien no iría, pero gracias a Dios le daba el respiro a la Kuga que necesitaba.

-Si descuida aquí te espero, la verdad deseaba salir corriendo, pero eso no sería correcto.

Después de alejar ese pensamiento, al fin y al cabo, tenia una vocecita interna que le estaba molestando diciéndole lo patán que se estaba comportando con ella que al final de cuentas la chica no tenía culpa de su mala fortuna y que no debería pagar las consecuencias de su corazón roto, así que no espero a verla retornar, fue en su búsqueda y cuanto antes se disculpara y le explicase su situación sabría que entendería y la cita se volvería más amena o incluso podría liberarla del compromiso y le dejaría volver a casa, así determinada entro al baño.

-Disculpa Kiri yo quería...

-Ah... Natsuki espérame un momento ya salgo...

Se encontraba dentro, y al parecer esa mujer tenía la vejiga del tamaño de un elefante, ya que lo extraño no era lo mucho que estaba tardando sino el ruido que hacía, era demasiado, como el ruido de una fuente con chorro intermitente, como si hubiese distancia en ello.

La curiosidad mato al gato, pero en este caso a la cachorra ya que se inclinó un poco lo suficiente para ver por debajo, lo cual no fue mucho esfuerzo, ya que pudo ver claramente sus pies delante del inodoro estaba orinando de pie, ¿eso quiere decir que...?

-Uhhhhhhhh... qué asco... escapándose la frase de su boca en voz alta...!

\- ¡Verdad que si...! a lo que ingenuamente contesto la rubia, están muy sucios estos baños tendremos que quejarnos con la gerencia...

-Ehh.. si como digas, mnn sabes una cosa Kikikikiri..? yo mejor te espero afuera, está bien..?

-¿Cómo gustes...? ah y hazme un favor pídeme otra cerveza, quieres...?

-¿Una cerveza...?, está bien, como quieras...le pediría una pipeta de estrógenos hasta le reservaría un quirófano, pero que fiasco por dios, estos idiotas me la van a pagar, apuesto que seguro no se han dado cuenta, saber a cuales se llevó a su cama, fijo que Tate kun no se escapó de la manoseada.

El timbre salvador de su teléfono, y juraba por el creador que tomaría cualquier excusa para marcharse incluso si fuese su tía se largaría con gusto.

Número privado que extraño no conozco a nadie que utilice número privado.

-Moshi moshi...

-Natsuki, necesito que vengas... (esa voz es de...)

\- ¿Shizuru...? ¿porque me llamas...? Su voz le hizo enfadar, pero al escuchar la frase que aconteció todo lo cambio.

-Que estas sorda tonta, necesito que vengas, estoy aburrida, mi madre me planeó una cita y necesito que me saques de aquí.

-En serio...? pues yo también estoy en una, además es una chica encantadora, no puedo hacerle eso... Mentir la única opción que tenía.

-Ah... qué bueno, pero me interesa en lo más mínimo si es una princesa o no, tú vas a levantar ese trasero tuyo del asiento de vinilo de bar barato en el que estas metida, vas a montarte en tu motocicleta y te dirigirás a mi restaurante y más te vale venir por mi o ya sabes cómo te ira ¿entendiste Natsuki kuga...? cortando la comunicación sin derecho a replicas.

Pero si es descarada esta mujer, que se ha creído que soy su sirviente, me ha tenido meses en el olvido, si vivo o muero, le importa poco, y yo aquí sin saber nada de ella, no responde el teléfono, no me contesta los mensajes y se piensa que así sin más yo iré corriendo a mendingarle un poco de cariño, a rescatarla de un patán de sociedad como le gustan a su madre pues está muy... instintivamente volteo su mirada hacia el baño en donde salía la rubia testosteronica que hacía de mi acompañante, acomodándose algo entre la entrepierna que prefería ignorar...

-Diablos...! piernas para que las quiero..., sacando una suma de la billetera que pudiera ser capaz de pagar al menos la mitad del consumo, y así que se dé por servida o servido para el caso daba lo mismo, pero ningún hombre ha bebido a expensas de una Kuga antes ni mucho menos ahora.

Cortésmente, aunque sin poder evitar la cara de repulsión que le provocó el verle...

-Kiri san... etto.. discúlpame, me ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que volver a casa, es una verdadera lástima ya que la velada ha sido hermosa, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, disculpa... mientras se alejaba a paso presuroso era otra manera elegante de decir que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

Montando a su fiel corcel se dirigió hacia aquel restaurante frente al lago, al que al llegar la hosted recordó mi rostro.

-Oyasuminasai... es un gusto tenerle de vuelta.

Vaya como era capaz de recordarle si hace meses se apareció con Shizuru y nunca más volvió...

-Su amiga y su acompañante la esperan, y descuide no están sentados en su mesa...

-¿En mi mesa...? se dijo un tanto intrigada.

Efectivamente Shizuru había preferido cualquier otra mesa antes que utilizar su mesa especial.

-Disculpen, aquí es la mesa señorita, permítame ayudarle con su silla.

Una siempre radiante pero algo perturbada Shizuru estaba sentada frente a un tipo aburrido de traje oscuro, lo imaginaba tal como los prefería su madre, y en cambio ella esa noche tenía algo especial quizás su mirar carmesí que hacia palidecer en el reflejo de la débil llama de las velas que yacían sobre la mesa o tal vez el verla en ese vestido negro, con su espalda más descubierta de lo que hubiese deseado, al mirarla sintió que esos meses de abandono fueron tal solo un mal sueño, de pronto vio un pequeño resplandor renacer escasamente de su retina.

-Muy amable señorita se PUEDE RETIRAR...! enfatizó el hecho, tal vez la interrupción la incomodaba

-¿Disculpe señorita...? algo le intrigaba y debía preguntar...

-Si dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar...?

-Solo dos preguntas, ¿mi mesa de siempre ya está ocupada...?

-No señorita su mesa no ha sido ocupada, como ve estamos a máxima ocupación esta noche y precisamente hoy esa mesa ha sido la más cotizada, sabe es nuestra mejor mesa y la han reservado toda la noche para que estuviera vacía.

-En serio, pero quien podría hacer tal cosa...

-La única persona que aprecia esa mesa más que nosotros señorita, le miro con una complicidad...

-Shizuru bajo la cabeza, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar...

-Y diga señorita cuál sería su otra pregunta...?

-Etto eh si, verá me sorprendió sobre medida que me recordará, verá soy famosa por pasar desapercibida, no me gusta destacar sabe, así que por casualidad no me habrán tomado en la fotografía de aniversario y estoy colgando en la sala de espera, eso arruinaría mi incognito...! Le sonreí ya que intenté ser graciosa, pero a nadie en la mesa le pareció que lo fuera.

Río tímidamente cubriendo un tanto su boca, esa noche lastimosamente no tuvimos fotógrafo, tampoco crea que tengo memoria de elefante, pero un rostro como el suyo jamás podría olvidarlo, disculpen... (retirándose no sin antes guiñarme un ojo)

QUEEEEEEE...?

Su expresión hablo por ella y creo que la de Shizuru también, el fuego en sus ojos se había encendido y era capaz de quemar todo cercano a ella.

Con una sonrisa de victoria en su fuero interno, intento sentarse, a lo que el acompañante de Shizuru le detuvo, levantándose de su asiento y gentilmente extendió su mano.

-Buenas noches, Kuga san, es un placer...

-Si en verdad que lo es, el haber recibido esta llamada, (mirando fijamente a Shizuru, se había sentado junto a ella) invitarme a cenar con ustedes es todo un placer, ¡muchas gracias...!

-No para nada Kuga san el gusto es nuestro... transpiraba seguridad en cada poro a través de su traje Armani...

Una sensación conocida llegó devuelta a la Kuga, el aliento de Shizuru estaba sobre su cuello, tan cerca, bendita calidez que se empeña en volver, se inclinó para hablarle al oído y susurrándole ...

\- ¿En serio estabas con una chica...? la miro aferrarse de los brazos de la silla con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, que estaría pasando por su mente.

-No, (le dijo con algo de misterio para agregar cómicamente después) la verdad si estaba de cita, pero era con un chico... la miro y no pudiendo evitar reír, si te sirve de consuelo pensé que era una chica.

-He tenido una noche algo graciosa van a disculparme, dirigiéndose al macho alfa de la mesa, podré ser pobre, pero demostrare mi educación.

-Descuida, Kuga san, a todos nos pasa, incluso a mí me ha pasado, y estoy empezando a pensar que esta es una de esas (Haciéndose el gracioso como si a ellos les quedara tal apelativo lo cierto es que ya se había ganado a pulso sentirlo como patada de hígado).

El mesero se acercó para extenderle la carta, ¿gusta ordenar la dama...?

-No me tome la molestia de mirarla, la costumbre me llevo a pedir lo que de memoria venia tomando meses atrás.

-Solamente té, por favor...

Ala descarada pareció sorprenderle la orden y atentamente dijo:

\- ¿Esta segura...? puedes pedir gaseosa como siempre si gustas...

\- Eres muy amable Shizuru gracias, pero por ahora solo tomaré té

De repente el anfitrión de la mesa recordó que estaba dado una catedra de burla y vana platica así que prosiguió con tan aburrida charla...

\- Pero que modales los míos mi nombre es Takahiró Shimura... me es grato conocerte Kuga San, ya era hora sabes… Shizuru me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-En serio, (el tono incrédulo fue más que evidente) espero que solo le haya contado cosas buenas...?

-Claro como no sería así, dijo que son grandes amigas...

\- ¿Amigas...? la pobre cachorra jamás pensó que esa palabra hiciera tanto daño, no pudo más que bajar su cabeza, justo como la gran perdedora que se sentía.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, si es que pretendía terminar el resto de la velada con algo de dignidad en el bolsillo, cuando sin previo aviso Shizuru se levantó.

-Disculpen debo ir al baño… al parecer, no solo a Natsuki le había afectado el clima, seria así, esa noche debía ser, para eso le llamó, pensó por un momento que lo que buscaba era rescate y contrario a eso lo que buscaba era terminar de hundirla, hacerle más miserable el resto de la existencia, como puede ser capaz si quiera de verle a la cara, talvez de esa manera seria mejor, de cualquier forma, nunca la cachorra sabría rendirse me ante la adversidad, y no planeaba hundirme en ese mar sin siquiera luchar.

-Disculpa Takahiro San yo también debo ir al baño (mientras movía su silla en un movimiento hacia atrás)

-Si descuida, esperare solo no tarden...

¡No tarden...! yo tardare lo que tenga que tardar ni que tuviera comprado mi tiempo. Se dijo refunfuñando al andar…

Logrando alcanzarla antes de que entrara al baño, justo en la entrada, el tomo de la mano, pareció sorprenderse, como si no le conociera bien, sabía que iría tras ella...

La piel ardía con tan solo tocarse, el fuego de sus ojos era tan intenso como el de aquel día, no pudo decir nada, solo le miro con una inmensa culpa, que no pudo Natsuki ser capaz de reprocharle nada, solo la guío hacia la terraza, era cierto que necesitaban un respiro y que mejor que aquella vista que ambas sabían disfrutar...

La noche estaba algo fría y ella temblada un poco, claro estaba con ese vestido no sería humana si no lo hiciera, sacándose la chaqueta la coloco sobre sus hombros, sería lo más cercano que llegaría esa noche a sentir su delicada y sensual espalda.

-Natsuki yo... Dijo algo consternada... Claramente se veía que no pretendía hacerle daño, pero lo estaba logrando sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Cállate, no lo digas, no tiene caso... esa afirmación era correcta ya lo que había pasado era pasado, solo importaba lo que sería de esa noche en más.

-Shizuru… Tú… ¡ siempre estas hermosa pero nunca tanto como está noche...! lo siento, pero debía decirlo.

Un par de segundos de incómodo silencio se dio entre las dos, estaba sin palabras o eran tantas que no sabría por dónde empezar...

\- ¿Y bien que te parece...? refiriéndose al afortunado infeliz que ahora le acompañaba.

-Parece un buen tipo, muy afortunado, pero...al fin de cuentas no soy yo, ¿ni tampoco Sumi... no es cierto...? (sus ojos parecían no creer tales palabras.

\- ¿Por...? porque tienes que decir eso...? dijo con voz entre cortada.

\- Como que porque...? obviamente no es ella, pensaba que si nos separáramos seria porque regresarías con ella, pero al parecer me equivoqué, o no.…?

\- Claro que te equivocas y magistralmente, el solo es un chico que mamá me presento, me presionó tanto para que saliera con él… Sonando triste y melancólica al hablar.

Y muy a pesar de su tristeza reflejada en su rostro la cachorra pudo notar que su descarada aun usaba el collar que le había dado aquella vez

-Shizuru si piensas intentarlo con él, al menos esta vez, no le hagas lo mismo... y acercándose con cuidado pues no quería asustarla, recogió su cabello y desabrocho el collar de su cuello, lo mostro y mientras lo depositaba en sus manos

\- Si has decidido avanzar, debes dejar toda atadura atrás, pone un lienzo nuevo sobre tu corazón, completamente blanco, para que puedas pintar con él una bella historia, en ello, cada nueva pincelada es indispensable, muy valiosa ya que no tiene sentido pintar sobre una obra inconclusa...

-Así que, si debes hacerlo, hazlo, por mi está todo bien, créeme que lo entiendo, pero no debes boicotear tu felicidad porque si tú, en el fondo quieres que no funcione mejor se sincera, no con él, contigo misma al fin y al cabo la que sale más dañada con eso eres tú.

-Lo nuestro fue diferente, divertido y creo que lo soporte muy bien, (una sonrisa incierta se ajustó en su rostro), sabes pusiste a prueba mi carácter y lo hiciste porque sabias bien el complejo de triste y solitario cachorrito que cargo a mis espaldas desde hace algún tiempo pero déjame decirte que con los hombres todo es diferente, tú debes ser más cuidadosa, quizás más delicada, y por Dios debes dejar de beber, la mayoría no dudaría en aprovecharse de ti en esas circunstancias y como consejo ríndete algunas veces para los hombres es importante ganar, si no lo haces herirás su orgullo, tuviste suerte conmigo porque por desgracia estoy acostumbrada a perder en muchas cosas por eso no me molestaba perder contigo si al final terminaba ganando al verte sonreír.

La Kuga podía ver como abría su boca deseando refutar su teoría, pero solo la nada habitaba en aquel su dulce debilidad.

-Supongo que es todo lo que tengo por decir, así que... debo despedirme, ah una cosa más que por poco olvido decir contrario al infierno que me hiciste pasar, fue un placer haberte conocido, haber pasado todo eso contigo me ha parecido como sueño, yo nunca lo olvidare y por esos hermosos recuerdos es que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo…. Tomándole de las manos y estrechándolas fuertemente…

-Mucha suerte con tu vida Shizuru Fujino... adiós...!

Lamentó tener que soltar la atadura que representaban sus manos, así tristemente se alejó de ella, del gran amor de su vida, lo dejaba en libertad, que irónico, las películas que tanto le gustaban enseñaba aquel famoso dicho que reza que si amas déjalo libre si vuelve es tuyo sino, eres un enorme idiota Cachorra al pensar que eso funcionaba en la vida real, que estúpida se sentía, nunca lo creyó y tampoco empezaría a hacerlo ahora, pero el destino le había forzado una vez más a ir en contra de su voluntad y dejarlo decidir por su cuenta, adiós bella descarada, adiós Zuru.

Salió de la terraza a paso lento ya que muy en el fondo tenía aun la esperanza de que aquella mujer que desgarró su alma con ese mirar en pena la siguiera, pero al llegar a medio salón, su egoísmo se volvió a estremecer, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho supo lo que debía hacer, así que se vio caminando hacia el otro extremo del salón, justo hacia donde se encontraba el, ese hombre que de ahora en más ocuparía su lugar, pobre infeliz, pero a quien quería engañar, maldito desgraciado con suerte, pero este sería su último gesto de bondad, ella lo merecía así que aprovechando el hecho de que Shizuru aún permanecían en la terraza, imaginando que estaría intentando digerir todo lo acontecido, se sentó rápidamente y con suma dedicación dedico un pequeño monologo al sujeto en cuestión, no tardo mucho, sus palabras fueron breves, solemnemente fueron escuchadas, cada una con gran detalle y suma atención, sin duda aquel tipo era buena persona y agradecía a Dios él haberlo traído a su vida, quizás él y su dinero puedan darle toda la tranquilidad que Shizuru necesita aunque sabía bien que no podría darle nunca amor, quien le daría amor, al menos como el que la Kuga le ofreció porque ciertamente dudaba que alguien la llegase amar tanto... aleje tantas cavilaciones de momento para apresurarme a salir del lugar, no soportaba tener que permanecer allí por más tiempo, un par de minutos bastaron y se emprendía la huida de nueva cuenta.

Cuando finalmente salió de aquel lugar, montando su motocicleta, conteniendo en llanto, sujetando fuertemente los puños, y lanzando un grito hacia la nada comprendió que solo era una burla, que toda su existencia era una burla, un desperdicio de esfuerzo, de carne y sentimientos, no comprendía porque continuaba siendo tan humana después de todo, porque no se secaba su corazón, sintió como su última alegría desvanecía ya que al girar la llave su fiel compañera no encendía...

-Ahora qué diablos le pasa...? por favor dame un respiro...!

La noche estaba muy fría, tantos problemas mecánicos pudieron suceder a causa de eso, pero cierto era que no se sentía de ánimos ni la noche ayudaba como para intentar un rescate, justo ahora, en ese lugar, necesitaba alejarse y pronto del sitio, odiaba la idea de tener que verlo salir con Shizuru inconsciente en brazos.

Emprendió lo que pintaba a ser una elida caminata, mira que dejarle su chaqueta a la descarada no era algo muy adecuado y ni hablar de inteligente conociéndola le prendería fuego esa misma noche para no tener que recordarle eran esos momentos en los que deseaba tener esa habilidad de la descarada de desconectarse de todo, tomar hasta apagarse del mundo, anestesiase de la realidad y dormir al dolor así que camino como si el mundo dependiera de ello y al doblar la esquina encontró su salvación, un puesto ambulante de comida que respondía sus plegarias.

Una botella enorme de sake por favor...

Aun en el restaurante

Shizuru aún se encontraba pensativa en la terraza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos que pensar y lo único cierto en ese momento era que amaba a esa mujer, deseaba su felicidad más que a nada en el mundo, pero estaba claro que ella ya había tomado su decisión y como culparla, después de desaparecer por meses reaparecer ahora con el peor de los secretos, pero es que Natsuki acaso no la conocía, Shizuru jamás iba a admitir que le extrañaba, aunque no pudiera ocultarlo jamás podría expresarlo en palabras, se lo debía a alguien, a ella, a Sumi, porque Natsuki no podía entender que no podría sacarlas de su vida a ninguna y que si debía ser así, estaría sola antes que abandonarlas a ambas, no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, indudablemente la del problema no era Natsuki mas bien era ella, pero si ese era el destino, alejarlas sería mejor rendirse ante él.

Ya no luchare más, me he cansado de todo esto... Se dijo en voz alta como quien quisiera convencerse de algo que para nada era un secreto.

Así que retorno hacia la mesa encogida en hombros, recordó lo que había en ellos...

Su olor... (inhalando fuertemente) estará conmigo siempre...

Sentándose en su mesa, pudo ver a su cita sentado un tanto fastidiado tras la espera...

-Ya empezaba a preocuparme en verdad te has tardado tanto que Kuga San ha tenido que partir sin despedirse...

Si lo hizo y de que manera... Se dijo la castaña para sí...

-¿En serio ya se fue ...? simulando sorpresa...

-Sí, pero descuida, me dejo una curiosa lista de cosas que según ella debo hacer si quiero verte feliz...

-Que has dicho...? ahora si la sorpresa era genuina sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al igual que sus oídos para prestar atención.

-Era un tanto larga, pero me las arregle para pillar todas y cada una, las recuerdo a la perfección... así que escucha atenta que las recitare...

1\. No le pidas que sea delicada, ella tiene sus momentos y sabe bien cuando debe serlo. A su mente vinieron pequeños destellos de pequeños instantes de felicidad, las veces que resignada le servía mayonesa a una Cachorra con enorme sonrisa en su rostro o la vez que charlo con su suegra por primera vez, y como olvidaría su ultimo día juntas, cuando cuido de si con tanto esmero por hacer de su primera vez única.

2\. No la dejes tomar más de tres copas, es un asunto de familia, talvez un día lo sepas... era chistoso el recordarle cargándola o recogiendo las frutas de la anciana en el transporte.

3\. Siempre déjala ganar, no importa lo que sea, te ira mal sino lo haces.

Conforme la lista se agrandaba a Shizuru le parecía estar escuchando a la misma Natsuki hablando, mencionando una a una todas las bellas memorias que juntas habían recogido.

4\. Siempre lleva ropa extra, por dinero no tendrás problemas…

5\. En un restaurante pide siempre té, cualquier otra cosa podría ser veneno para ella.

6\. Si dice que te va a ir mal, más le vale que le creas.

7\. Si no te causa miedo sus amenazas simula tenerlo le hace bien a su ego… Oh maldita mujer que con tan poco la conoce tan perfectamente.

8\. En los aniversarios deberás está preparado para cualquier sorpresa como por ejemplo colarte en su universidad, entrar a su clase para darle para darle tulipanes, eso le encanta.

9\. También prepárate para ir a prisión, por lo menos un par de veces.

10\. Si le duelen los pies intercambia el calzado con ella...

11\. Si sabes tocar algún instrumento, tócalo para ella, sino aprende de preferencia el piano.

12\. Llévala al cine, le encanta las películas románticas, solo que ella aun no lo sabe...

Y, por último, pero lo creo más importante, ella es muy talentosa, aliéntala en todo lo que haga.

Indiscutiblemente tú no eres ella... ¿porque no lo eres...? ni siquiera suenas remotamente a ella diciendo sus palabras se dijo la amatista con ojos cristalinos.

Unas amargas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Irónicamente cuanto más se estira ese hilo rojo, más se empeña el destino en enroscarlo en ella.

¿Será ella...? debe serlo... el ruido de la silla mientras caía y una delicada mano estrujando un corazón metalico, eran la imagen que marcaba la derrota más dulce que se empezaba a asumir.


End file.
